The Life She Deserves
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: At the age of 12 Shannon moved to Israel where she spent the next five years, becoming best friends with Rivka. After watching her three-year-old daughter die in the crossfire of a fight her husband Eli was involved in, Rivka took her surviving daughter to her old friend and asked that Shannon, and her husband Gibbs, give Ziva a better life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**AN1**: So, I am going to post what I have written of His Daughter's words; a new chapter, doing so one chapter at a time as requested, but some of the ideas for that story I may end up implementing into this story.

I've been thinking about writing a story like this for a while, but I was never sure how to, plus the NCIS timeline is sooo full of contradictions that it was going to be difficult. I have come up with a timeline that is a fusion of cannon and what makes logical sense. In this story I will be addressing Episodes, as well as other things so if there is specific episodes you would like me to address let me know. As this story progresses I will be making some substantial changes to cannon, and twisting some cannon storylines/events to fit with where I want this story to go. I won't reveal what they are, as you will find out as the story progresses.

Let me know what you think.

Apologies if the Hebrew is wrong. I used Google translate

* * *

**September 1****st**** 1970**

A someone who has spent the first twelve years of her life in the little town of Stillwater Pennsylvania it certainly is a culture shock for Shannon Fielding to suddenly find herself starting seventh grade in Be'er Shiva, Israel.

A little over a month ago Shannon's father Mac, told Shannon and her mother Joann that they were moving to Israel as with the political unrest in the area he had been assigned there to assist, having been hand picked for the assignment. While Shannon's Mother wasn't overly happy with the move she eventually came around, and Shannon, well she's just glad she can speak Hebrew.

While the school Shannon finds herself in isn't overly big, compared to the size of the school back in Stillwater it seems huge to her, and because of that Shannon has found herself lost on her very first day at school.

As she searches for where she is supposed to go Shannon hears, "שלום אני יכול לעזור לך?" (Hello, can I help you?" and she turns to see a girl, with dark hair and dark eyes, who is about her age.

"כן בבקשה" (Yes, please) Shannon says, after a pause, feeling relieved, as she is glad to finally have help, and glad that her Hebrew is at least okay as she understood what was asked and was able to respond. "אני מחפש חדר שלוש. זה הכיתה שלי" (I am looking for room three. It is my class) Shannon responds, even though her pronunciation isn't great, it is good enough for the other girl to understand.

"אני יכול לעזור. זה בדיוק לאן אני הולך. בוא איתי" (I can help. That is exactly where I am going. Come with me) the girl responds, smiling as she can tell how much Shannon is struggling and would love to do whatever she can to help.

"תודה רבה לך," (thank you so much) Shannon says relieved. "אני שאנון" (I'm Shannon)

"רבקה, זה תענוג לפגוש אותך." (Rivka, it's a pleasure to meet you) Rivka says, shaking Shannon's hand, and once the two girls shake hands the proceed to head to class, talking as they go, becoming friends.

* * *

**August 3****rd**** 1975**

Five years have passed since Shannon started school in Israel and as much as the culture shock the transition was made a little easier thanks to her best friend, Rivka Meir.

Ever since that day in the hallway on Shannon's first day of school the two young women have been inseparable, they have become best friends. Rivka has taught Shannon all about Israel, Judaism, taught her some basic Arabic and helped her improve her Hebrew, all of which helped Shannon be a little less of an outsider. In return, and wanting to give something to her new friend Shannon taught Rivka English, and all about America.

After a hot day it is a rather cool night, typical for Israel's desert climate, and so the two seventeen years old are at spending time together at a park where they are the only ones around, sitting on the swings, a level of sorrow in the air.

"I cannot believe you are leaving tomorrow," Rivka, in broken English, tells her friend, looking upset.

"I know," Shannon responds, looking just as upset. "When my Dad took this job, at my mother's insistence he made it clear that I was to be back in America for my senior year," Shannon explains. "That starts next month."

"Insistence?" Rivka asks, sounding confused.

"התעקשות," Shannon responds, and Rivka nods in understanding. "I tried to tell Dad that I would be fine finishing school here, but he said we have to go back," Shannon admits, sounding upset at that, being pretty sure that her mother really wants them to go back.

"I will…. Miss you," Rivka responds.

"I'll miss you too," Shannon responds. "But will stay in contact."

"אנחנו, איך?" Rivka asks. (we will, how?)

"Letters," Shannon answers with a smile, as she pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket. "This is my address. We'll write each other, all the time," Shannon says, handing the piece of paper over.

"I would like that," Rivka says, taking the piece of paper with a smile on her face. After taking the paper she pauses, trying to figure out what she wants to say in English, but she fails, "אולי יום אחד אני אבקר באמריקה, לבקר אותך." (maybe one day I will visit America, visit you) Rivka says and this time it is Shannon's turn to smile.

"I would really like that," Shannon says, looking thrilled. "Rivka… אנחנו תמיד נהיה חברים, וזה לא שלום, כלל שמונה" (we will always be friends, and this isn't goodbye, rule eight).

"Never say goodbye to… someone… you want to see again," Rivka remembers. "Are you going to keep making rules?"

"Of course, everyone needs a code they can live by," Shannon responds, as she starts to swing back and forth, "I'm really going to miss this place," Shannon admits.

"It is going to miss you," Rivka reveals, "So is everyone here," Rivka says as she starts to swing back and forth too. Together, the two friends drift into silence and enjoy each other's company, both knowing that it might be a while before they see each other again, but both feeling like they will always have a connection, that they will always be friends.

* * *

The next day Shannon is on her way back to American, and in about a years' time she has met the love of her life; Leroy Jethro Gibbs, while she returned to her life in America and started a new one, Shannon never once forgot the life she had in Israel, and never forgot Rivka who she continued to exchange letters with.

Like Shannon, Rivka started a life in Israel, and even moved to Tel Aviv to complete her mandatory military service, but she never once forgot her American friend who she's known she can always count on.

* * *

I know this chapter is rather short, I just wanted to establish the Rivka/Shannon connection. There will, of course, be a time jump before the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN:** Thank you for the support. I am extremely grateful. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW

**AN2**: As I have said, let me know what episodes you would like me to address. Hope you like this chapter.

Sorry if the Hebrew is wrong I used GOOGLE translate.

* * *

**May 1989**

Fourteen years have passed since Shannon and Rivka said goodbye, and up until recently not a single week has passed where Rivka and Shannon didn't exchange letters.

Since they said goodbye as girls both Shannon and Rivka have both become women, gotten married and have both had kids. Even with all the changes in their respective lives, and the fact that they have both moved frequently, they have never stopped sending letters; at least until about a month ago when Rivka suddenly stopped writing Shannon, something which has caused Shannon to become very concerned about her old friend.

It is late at night in Washington DC, where Shannon now lives with her family, and while her almost six-year-old daughter, Kelly is fast asleep in her room upstairs, Shannon is in the dining area with her husband.

"It's just not like her, Gibbs," Shannon says worried as Gibbs puts a cup of tea in front of her, "Rivka writes once a week, always," Shannon says as Gibbs sits down across from her, having a cup of coffee for himself.

"Maybe she hasn't been able to get a letter out, you know how things are like in Israel," Gibbs tells his wife, being able to tell how upset Shannon is, and wanting to help her.

"She's been finding a way for fourteen years, never once missed a week," Shannon explains. "And I don't know…. Something didn't seem right in her last letter," Shannon admits, taking a drink of her tea.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asks curious.

"I don't know, I can't really explain it," Shannon admits. "In the last letter I got she said that she had been fighting with her husband…. I think she might be scared of him," Shannon admits, as while she can't say for certainty that is the impression she has gotten.

"What do you know about him?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Not much," Shannon admits. "I know his name is Eli David, but I don't know much more than that. Rivka never felt comfortable putting details in a letter. I think that means he works in Government, or for Mossad," Shannon explains, and Gibbs nods as he knows that would make sense. "I'm worried Gibbs, and I just don't know what to do," Shannon admits, and once she does Gibbs reaches out and takes her hand, squeezing it in support.

After squeezing Shannon's hand the two of them drift into silence, a silence that is only broken by a hurried knock on the front door.

"It's after midnight," Shannon says, sounding confused about who that could be as she looks at the clock.

"Wait here," Gibbs says, as he gets up and heads to the door. Never once being one to shy away from danger Shannon gets up and follows, though she hangs back a little.

Getting to the front door Gibbs looks through it to see a women he recognizes from Shannon's pictures, with a backpack on her back, holding asleep little girl who looks to be a little older than Kelly, though is clearly small for her age.

"It's Rivka," Gibbs tells Shannon as he walks to the door and opens it, as Shannon hurries over.

"You are Gibbs, correct?" Rivka asks, recognizing him from the family pictures Shannon sent him, picture she never showed Eli, in fact she always referred to Shannon by her maiden name with him.

"I am," Gibbs confirms, as Shannon gets to his side.

"I am sorry to intrude…." Rivka starts to say, but Shannon cuts her off.

"Rivka, don't apologies, come in, what's wrong?" Shannon asks worried, knowing something must be wrong for Rivka to be at her house, and the fact that she only has one girl with her, even though Shannon knows she has two daughters, doesn't help with the worry.

"May I put Ziva down somewhere?" Rivka asks, looking over her shoulder as she enters the Gibbs house.

"On the couch," Shannon says, leading the way as Gibbs locks the door. Once the three adults and sleeping child are in the living room Rivka puts Ziva down on the couch, covers her with the blanket that is over the back of it, and puts her backpack down. "Rivka?" Shannon asks concerned.

"Shannon, my friend," Rivka says, looking at Shannon and as she really looks at her friends face Shannon can see the pain, and the exhaustion, on her face.

"Rivka…" Shannon starts to say.

"My daughter Tali… she is dead." Rivka reveals, tears coming to her eyes, and in response Shannon takes a step forward and just hugs her friend.

While Shannon comforts her old friend Gibbs heads upstairs, feeling the need to check on Kelly, and not wanting to intrude on the painful reunion between the two old friends.

* * *

About half an hour later Rivka has stopped crying. While Ziva is still sleeping on the couch Gibbs, Shannon and Rivka are sitting around the kitchen table, while Gibbs has another cup of coffee, the ladder two have tea.

"What happened?" Shannon asks, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Ziva, Tail and I were out with my stepson. We were having a good day," Rivka reveals, her voice breaking as she says Tali. "My stepson had to go, he had to meet his father, but Ziva, Tali and I stayed out," Rivka explains. "We were at a market, there was an explosion, a suicide bombing. We weren't hurt in the explosion, but then a …. Gun battle broke out. Tali was killed in a crossfire," Rivka explains, her voice full of heartbreak.

"I'm so sorry, Rivka," Shannon says, though the words seem shallow.

"Eli was one of the shooters, and he knew we were there," Rivka explains, causing Gibbs and Shannon to exchange horrified looks. "I got Ziva to safety and I was going back for Tali…. I could not leave her there," Rivka says, her voice breaking, "but the entire market place was on fire. Eli saw me, but he did not see Ziva, so I took her and I ran," Rivka explains, knowing that Eli saw her mourning their daughter. "I reached out to old friends, people Eli does not know, and I came here, I knew I had to come to you," Rivka explains, and as they hear the story Gibbs and Shannon cannot imagine the amount of pain Rivka is in.

"What can I do?" Shannon asks, wanting to do whatever she can to help her friend, but she isn't overly sure that there is anything she can do at the moment.

"Ziva is not safe in Israel, and as Eli saw me she is not safe with me," Rivka admits, pausing to take a breath. "Shannon, Gibbs, I am here to ask if you would be willing to take in Ziva," Rivka admits, looking between them.

"Rivka…." Shannon says, sounding shocked, as she exchanges looks with Gibbs.

"I know I am asking a lot, but you are the only one I can trust," Rivka admits looking at Shannon. "Ziva deserves better than constantly being in danger, than being on the run with me, and I know you will give her the life she deserves," Rivka says as she yawns. "I talked to a lawyer, got the paperwork to legally transfer custody, without Eli finding out," Rivka explains. "I need you to do this for me, my friend," Rivka reveals.

"Rivka, this is a lot, and you're clearly exhausted," Shannon says. "It's late, you and Ziva are safe here, so why don't you get some sleep, and we'll talk tomorrow," Shannon suggests, purposely keeping what she says vague.

"Okay," Rivka says, nodding.

* * *

A little while after Shannon suggested Rivka get some sleep Rivka is asleep on the couch with Ziva while Gibbs and Shannon, who have checked on Kelly, are up in their bedroom, sitting in their bed next to each other, both knowing that they need to talk about what Rivka has asked.

"Shannon, she's asking us to take her daughter," Gibbs says, keeping his voice low, but making it clear how big this is.

"I know, Jethro; she's scared, and hurting," Shannon explains.

"She just lost her daughter of course she is, but now she is asking us to take her surviving daughter," Gibbs says, sounding shocked.

"I remember what it was like in Israel, Gibbs. Every day we would have classmates who had been killed, or who had a family member who had been, she wants to protect Ziva from that," Shannon explains, understanding why Rivka is doing what she is doing.

"I understand wanting to give your daughter the best chance possible, but I don't understand how she can think this is the solution," Gibbs admits.

"I think she's desperate, doesn't see another way," Shannon admits. "Which is why I am going to talk to her tomorrow, after she has had a chance to get some rest; hopefully when she is thinking a bit clearer," Shannon explains.

"If Rivka's willing I can take the girls to the park tomorrow, give you two a chance to talk," Gibbs says, feeling like his day off is perfect timing, and feeling like the conversation Rivka and Shannon need to have would be best to occur away from the two young girls. "But Shannon, we've got to talk about what we're going to do If Rivka is serious about what she is asking," Gibbs says, his voice sounding completely serious, and Shannon doesn't answer him right away. "Shannon?"

"If Rivka is serious, I say yes, we take in Ziva, but I know that this is a decision we have to make together," Shannon admits, looking at Gibbs, knowing that they will have to decide what is best from them, Kelly, and even Rivka and Ziva.

"I'm with you, always," Gibbs says, leaning over and kissing Shannon.

After kissing Gibbs and Shannon break apart and lay down in their bed. As they start to make themselves comfortable Gibbs pulls Shannon in closer and before long the two of them are fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN:** Thank you so much. I have exams this week, so I'll be updating every second day. After this week is over I should be able to write more (as I am on break) so hopefully updates will increase)

AN2: As I have said, let me know what episodes you would like me to address. Hope you like this chapter.

Again, sorry if the Hebrew is wrong, blame Google Translate

* * *

Despite the late time they all went to bed Gibbs, Shannon and Rivka all woke up early. While the two young girls are fast asleep the three adults are in the kitchen making breakfast for the girls, and themselves.

"Did you sleep well?" Shannon asks curious.

"Better than I have in a long time," Rivka admits. "Thank you,"

"You really don't have to thank us, I'm just glad you were able to get some rest," Shannon admits as she could tell that her friend desperately needed that.

"Rivka, if it is okay with you I was thinking I would take Ziva and Kelly to the park after breakfast, give you and Shannon a chance to talk, and catch up," Gibbs offers.

"I think Ziva would really like that, she has not been to a park in a while," Rivka admits, and as she does Ziva who is on the couch, stirs.

"Ima?" Ziva asks, as she wakes up, and Rivka hurries over to her.

"אני כאן, זיוה." (I am right here, Ziva) Rivka says, sitting down on the edge of the couch, and the young girl sits up, and looks around.

"איפה אנחנו?" Ziva asks confused. (where are we?)

"America," Rivka tells her daughter. "את זוכרת שסיפרתי לך על החבר הוותיק של אימה?" (Do you remember me telling you about Ima's old friend?)

"Shannon," Ziva answers, and as she does Gibbs and Shannon walk over.

"Ziva, this is Shannon and her husband Gibbs," Rivka says, switching to English for Gibbs's sake. "Can you say hello?"

"Hello," Ziva says, though she is clearly nervous not surprising considering she is not even seven yet and has gone through a hell of a lot in the last six weeks.

"It's really nice to meet you Ziva, your Ima has told me so much about you," Shannon says, with a comforting smile, wanting to make the young girl as comfortable as possible.

"Nice… too meet you too," Ziva says, her accent strong, and as she speaks everyone hears footsteps and Kelly hurries into the living room.

As Kelly runs into the living room she looks around and is clearly confused by the two-extra people in the room.

"Mom? Daddy?" Kelly asks confused, and so Shannon walks over to her.

"Kelly, do you remember me telling you about my old friend Rivka?" Shannon asks curious.

"From when you lived in Israel, yes," Kelly says, with a nod.

"Well this is Rivka and her daughter Ziva, she's just a little older than you," Shannon explains knowing that Ziva is eight months older than Kelly.

"Hi," Kelly says, waving at Ziva, with a big smile on her face. "Do you like Horses?" Kelly asks curious, as she knows all her friends do and so she hopes Ziva does too.

"Yes!" Ziva says, her entire face lighting up as she loves horses.

"Mommy can I show Ziva my room?" Kelly asks curious, looking excited.

"Okay, but just be quick, breakfast is almost ready," Shannon tells her daughter.

"Okay," Kelly says, sticking out her hand for Ziva to take, which the young girl does after looking at her mother, who gives her an encouraging nod, and the two girls run upstairs, both smiling.

"I have not seen Ziva smile like that in a long time," Rivka says, glad to see her daughter looking so happy.

* * *

About ten minutes later Ziva and Kelly are both up in Kelly's room happily playing with all of Kelly's horse toys which they are both sharing.

"Have you ridden a horse before?" Kelly asks curious.

"Yes," Ziva says after a minute's pause, it taking her time as she has to translate the English. "I Pony ride with my sister," Ziva explains, speaking slowly to make sure she says the right words, as even though Tali was only three, they road ponies a lot.

"Where is your sister? Is she here?" Kelly asks curious.

"No. Tali… got hurt….she did not wake up," Ziva says sadly.

"I'm so sorry," Kelly responds, and she gets up, walks over to Ziva and hugs her. As they hug Ziva stiffens for a moment, but then quickly relaxes into the hug. Once she and Ziva break apart Kelly picks up one of the horses, a soft toy version of a horse that is the same color as Ziva's hair, "This is Chestnut, I want you to have him," Kelly explains, handing the toy over to the slightly older girl.

"Why?" Ziva asks, clearly confused.

"Because when you miss Tali, you can hug him, it will help" Kelly says, like it is the most natural thing in the world.

"Thank you… Kells," Ziva says, thinking that that is Kelly's name, and even though it is not Kelly loves it.

"We're friends, friends give each other things. Because you are my friend I will call you ZiZi," Kelly tells Ziva in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Okay," Ziva says, completely not understanding why Kelly is calling her something different, but she likes it.

"Kelly, Ziva," Gibbs says, knocking on the door to Kelly's room, "Breakfast is ready," Gibbs says to the two of them, and they both get up and head downstairs, Ziva not letting go of Chestnut as they go.

* * *

About an hour later the Gibbs' and the two David women have all eaten. Shannon is upstairs with the two girls while Gibbs and Rivka are downstairs, waiting for Shannon to return with the girls so that Gibbs can take them to the park.

"Thank you for this, I did not think to bring something warmer for Ziva," Rivka says, as the truth is she wasn't able to get anything for her and Ziva except for a couple of photos of her, Ziva and Tali, some money, and one change of clothes for each of them.

"It's okay. Ziva's about the same size as Kelly, one of Kelly's jackets will be fine for her," Gibbs explains.

"Thank you," Rivka says again. "Where is the park you are taking them?" Rivka asks curious.

"Just down the road, I think Ziva will enjoy it, Kelly always does," Gibbs explains, and before Rivka can have a chance to respond Ziva and Kelly run down the stairs, with Shannon right behind them.

"Ima?" Ziva asks, walking over to her mother. "מה הולך לקרות?" (what is going to happen?)

"מר גיבס ייקח אותך ואת קלי לפארק, כדי לשחק." (Mr Gibbs is going to take you and Kelly to the park to play) Rivka explains. "הישארי עם מר גיבס וקלי, והקשב למה שמר גיבס אומר לך." (Stay with Mr Gibbs and Kelly and listen to what Mr Gibbs tells you." Rivka explains to her daughter.

"כן אמא." (Yes, Mum) Ziva responds.

"Okay, let's go, Girls," Gibbs says and once he does he, Ziva and Kelly leave the house.

"Ziva will be okay with Jethro, Rivka," Shannon assures her friend, who nods.

After a few moments of waiting Rivka and Shannon head into the living room and both sit down on the couch.

"Rivka, about what you said last night…" Shannon starts to say.

"I meant it, Shannon. I did not just say it because I was exhausted," Rivka admits. "I have been thinking about this since Tali was killed. I have been thinking about what is best for Ziva, what will give her the best life, and I believe that is with you and Gibbs," Rivka admits.

"But what about you?" Shannon asks her friend.

"I will go back to Israel and try to find out exactly what happened to Tali," Rivka admits. "It will be dangerous, and I will have to move places every few days, that's no life for Ziva, and cannot allow Eli to get to her," Rivka admits, as she can see, with perfect clarity, what Eli will turn Ziva into as she has seen it happen with Ari, and she cannot allow that. "Shannon, I know people who Eli does not know, some of them helped me get here, but you are the only one I trust to look after Ziva if I cannot," Rivka explains.

"And I'm honored, Rivka you are my best friend. So, if you are sure about this then of course Jethro and I will look after Ziva, I just want to make sure you are sure about this," Shannon admits, as while she knows Rivka wouldn't have made the decision lightly she still needs to make sure Rivka is sure.

"I love my daughters more than anything, and I've already lost one," Rivka says, her voice breaking. "Shannon, Ziva watched as her sister died, she watched strangers die, she has grown up in a war zone, has been hurt, and disappointed by her father who has already started to turn her into a weapon. I do not want that to be the rest of her life," Rivka admits, knowing that if that is Ziva's life then it will be short, and painful. "I do not want to leave her, it will break my heart, but it is what is best for her. I did not come to this decision easily," Rivka admits. "Please Shannon, give my Ziva the home and life I cannot," Rivka requests.

"I will," Shannon promises, leaning forward and taking her friends hand. "Rivka, I will look after your daughter. I will make sure she always knows about you, and her heritage. I will give her the best life I can, but I want you to continue to write, as much as you can," Shannon explains.

"I will," Rivka promises, having no idea that it is going to he impossible as within a few months she will be just like her youngest daughter. "I would like to go through these forms with you, they will make everything legal, if doing so by using what are called, gray areas," Rivka explains as she talked to a lawyer friend of hers.

"Okay,"

* * *

About an hour after they left Gibbs, Kelly and Ziva all return back to the Gibbs house, both Ziva and Kelly still having energy even though they have spent the last hour running around and becoming closer.

"Daddy Zizi and I are going to play in my room," Kelly says, as they run into the house.

"Okay Princess," Gibbs says, with a smile, and while Kelly and Ziva hurry upstairs Gibbs heads into the living room where Rivka and Shannon are.

"Gibbs how are the girls?" Shannon asks, as she sees her husband.

"Good, they're both upstairs. They really enjoyed the park," Gibbs explains, kissing Shannon's cheek, before looking between Shannon and Rivka, and realizing they have come to a decision.

"Let's talk downstairs," Shannon suggests, not needing Gibbs to say anything to know what he has realized, and the two of them head down to the basement.

"You said we'd take in Ziva, didn't you?" Gibbs asks once he and Shannon are in the basement.

"I did," Shannon confirms. "Jethro, Rivka doesn't want to say goodbye to her daughter, all she wants is for Ziva to be safe, to have a better life than she can give her. I can see it on her face it is killing her to do this, but all she is thinking about is what's best for Ziva," Shannon admits, wanting Gibbs to understand.

"And you think with us is the best thing for Ziva," Gibbs says.

"I do. I know it's a lot for us to suddenly have another kid, but Gibbs this is the right thing to do," Shannon admits.

"I love your heart, I always have," Gibbs says, smiling at the love of his life. "You're right this is the right thing to do, and Kelly already loves her, we can give her a better life, and we will," Gibbs says, pulling Shannon into his arms and kissing her.

* * *

About twenty minutes after their conversation in the basement Gibbs and Shannon, who have spent the last twenty minutes going over details with Rivka, have headed up to Kelly's room. As the door is open Gibbs and Shannon see, as they approach, Kelly and Ziva happily playing together and getting along like the best in friends. They are getting along so well that if Gibbs and Shannon didn't know better they would have been sure that the two young girls have known each other for a lot longer than a day.

For a few moments Gibbs and Shannon watch the two girls, before Gibbs reaches out and knocks on the door, causing both girls to look up at them.

"Ziva, your Ima wants to talk to you downstairs," Shannon explains.

"כן, שאנון."(Yes, Shannon) Ziva responds, before getting up and heading downstairs.

"Kelly, Daddy and I need to talk to you," Shannon says as she and Gibbs walks over and sit down on Kelly's bed, "Can you come sit with us?"

"Is everything okay?" Kelly asks concerned.

"Everything is okay, Princess," Gibbs assures his daughter.

"Kelly, Ziva is going to live with us for now on," Shannon reveals, as she starts to play with her daughter's hair.

"Does that mean Ziva will be like my sister?" Kelly asks, sounding excited, and both Gibbs and Shannon exchange looks.

"Yeah, it will be like that," Gibbs confirms.

"Can Ziva share my room?" Kelly asks, looking excited.

"If you'd like," Shannon says, knowing they have a spare room, but if Kelly wants Ziva to share a room with her then that is fine, they can always change things later if needed, especially if Ziva doesn't like it.

* * *

While Gibbs and Shannon are talking to Kelly up in her room Rivka and Ziva are downstairs in the living room sitting on the couch together.

"זיוה אני אוהבת אותך יותר מכל." (Ziva I love you, more than anything) Rivka says, knowing that this has to be the place to start the conversation as it is very important that Ziva knows that.

"גם אני אוהבת אותך, אמא." (I love you too, Mum) Ziva responds, like it is the most natural thing in the world, but finding something odd about her mothers behavior. "אמא, מה קורה?" (Mum, what is going on?" Ziva asks confused.

"זיוה, אני חייבת ללכת." (Ziva I have to go away) Rivka says, her voice serious. "אני מוכרח לגלות למה טלי מתה, לברר מה אבא שלך ידע על אותו יום." (I have to find out why Tali died, find out what your father knew about that day.) Rivka explains to her daughter.

"אוקיי, מתי אנחנו עוזבים?" (Okay, when are we leaving?) Ziva asks, not understanding what her mother is really saying.

"אנחנו לא עוזבים, זיוה, אני הולך לבד." (We are not leaving, Ziva. I am going alone) Rivka explains and as soon as she does Ziva gets a horrified look on her face. "זיוה, אתה תישאר עם גיבס, שאנון וקלי." (Ziva, you are going to stay with Gibbs, Shannon and Kelly) Rivka explains. "הם עומדים לתת לך חיים טובים, את סוג החיים שמגיע לך." (They are going to give you a good life, the kind of life you deserve) Rivka explains as she reaches out and ruffles Ziva's hair.

"כמה זמן תיעלם?" (How long will you be gone for?) Ziva asks, becoming upset as she doesn't want to be separated from her mother.

"אני לא יודעת, זיוה." (I don't know, Ziva) Rivka admits, hating that she is causing the look of pain that is on Ziva's face and so she gets an idea. "אבל אני רוצה לתת לך משהו." (But I want to give you something) Rivka says, as she takes the gold star of David necklace from around her neck. "קיבלתי את זה כשהייתי בת שתים עשרה (I was given this when I was twelve) Rivka explains, as she shows Ziva the necklace. "זה מאוד מיוחד לי" (It is very special to me) Rivka says as she puts the necklace around Ziva's neck. "אני רוצה שיהיה לך את זה ולדעת שלא משנה כמה רחוק אני חתיכה ממני תמיד יהיה איתך." (I want you to have this and know that no matter how far away I am a piece of me will always be with you) Rivka tells her daughter, fighting to keep her voice from breaking.

"אל תלך, אמא, אל תעזוב אותי." (Don't go, Mum, don't leave me) Ziva begs, getting upset as she hugs her mother.

"הו זיוה, זה משהו שאני צריכה לעשות." (Oh Ziva, this is something I have to do) Rivka says as she kisses her daughters head) "ללא שם: אבל אתה הולך להיות בסדר, Gibbs ו שאנון הולכים לקחת ממש טוב לך. (But you're going to be okay, Gibbs and Shannon are going to take really good care of you) Rivka promises, as she knows that without a doubt.

"אני אוהב אותך אמא." (I love you Mum) Ziva says, through her tears.

"גם אני אוהבת אותך, זיוה שלי." (I love you too, my Ziva, soo much) Rivka says, as she once more kisses her daughters head and Ziva just clings to her mother, not wanting to let her go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

**AN2:** As I have said, let me know what episodes you would like me to address. Hope you like this chapter.

Yes, I am aware that the whole situation may is probably not legal, just go with it for story purposes, I've tried to make logic in the world of this story.

Again, sorry if the Hebrew is wrong, blame Google Translate

* * *

A few hours have passed since Rivka told Ziva she is leaving her with the Gibbs's family and ever since Ziva has been clinging to her mother, trying to get her not to leave her. While Ziva has been trying to get her mother to stay Shannon and Kelly have been giving them their space, and Gibbs has bene working in the basement.

As the three adults, and two young girls, finish dinner a tense feeling takes over the room as the adults know what is about to happen.

"It's time," Rivka says. "I should go," Rivka says, as she stands up.

"NO IMA!" Ziva yells, running over to her mother, and Rivka picks her up.

"Ziva, we have talked about this, I have to go," Rivka says a she towards the couch, carrying Ziva.

"No, no, no," Ziva says, once more starting to cry.

"Ziva, you will be okay; Shannon and Gibbs are going to take good care of you," Rivka promises, as she picks up a backpack, and takes out one of the pictures of her, Ziva and Tali, which she hands to Ziva. "For you." Rivka says, putting the backpack on her back.

Once Rivka has put the backpack on her back she walks over to the front door and hugs Ziva tighter while looking over at Shannon who is standing with Gibbs and Kelly.

"אני אוהב אותך, תמיד, זיוה שלי." (I love you, always, my Ziva) Rivka promises her daughter, kissing her head. Once she kisses Ziva's head Rivka holds her daughter tightly, for a few moments, then, it being harder than anything she has even done apart from watching Tali die, Rivka puts her daughter down on the ground. "Shalom Ziva," Rivka tells her daughter, tears coming to her eye.

"Ima! Don't go, Ima!" Ziva begs, as she cries, but too her horror Rivka, after looking at her oldest friend and then her daughter one last time, walks out of the Gibbs house, "IMA!" Ziva yells as her mother walks away, and Ziva goes to follow, but she is prevented from because Shannon gently holds her back, "IMA! IMA!" Ziva yells, continuing to cry, and Rivka just keeps walking away, it breaking her heart to do so.

Once Rivka is out of her sight Ziva breaks from Shannon and runs upstairs.

"Daddy is ZiZi going to be okay?" Kelly asks worried, not liking that her new friend is so upset.

"Eventually Princess," Gibbs tells his daughter, as Shannon heads upstairs.

* * *

After a little bit of searching Shannon finds Ziva sitting on the ground, in the corner of the spare bedroom, her knees against her chest, crying.

"Ziva…" Shannon says, walking over to her, and sitting down across from her.

"Ima, I want Ima," Ziva repeats, not taking her head out of her hands. "I want Tali!"

"אני יודעת שאת מתוקה." (I know you do Sweetheart) Shannon says, speaking in Hebrew as she assumes it will make Ziva more comfortable.

"זיוה, אני יודעת שאני לא אמא שלך, ואני לא מנסה להחליף אותה, אבל איכפת לי ממך." (Ziva, I know I am not your Mum, and I am not trying to replace her, but I do care about you) Shannon promises the young girl, and her words cause Ziva too look up. "יתרו ואני נאהב אותך כמו בת, נדאג לך, אתן לך בית בטוח ומאושר."(Jethro and I will love you like a daughter, we will look after you, give you a safe and happy home) Shannon promises as she wants Ziva to be safe and comfortable with them. "ביקשתי מאמא שלך לכתוב ואני מבטיחה שאשתף אתכם בכל דבר שהיא אומרת." (I've asked your mum to write and I promise I will share with you anything she says." Shannon explains, feeling that the first step to building a promising relationship with Ziva is being honest.

"תודה לך, שאנון." (Thank you, Shannon) Ziva says.

"You never have to thank me, Ziva, for anything." Shannon assures her, as she reaches out and takes Ziva's hands. "Now, Kelly and I made some cookies yesterday, would you like some?" Shannon asks curious.

"Yes!" Ziva says, with a nod.

"Then let's go," Shannon says, with a smile, and she helps Ziva to her feet. Once they are both standing up Ziva hugs Shannon tightly.

* * *

After leaving the spare room Shannon and Ziva walk into the kitchen where Kelly and Gibbs are eating cookies.

"Looks like great minds think alike," Shannon comments as she and Ziva walk into the kitchen. "We were coming to eat cookies too," she reveals.

"Well, there's plenty to share," Gibbs says, handing Ziva over a cookie.

"Thank… you," Ziva says, her face scrunching up as she finds the right words.

"You're welcome, Kid," Gibbs says, smiling back at Ziva. "Now, if you two want to take those cookies to go, I've got something to show you booth down in the basement," Gibbs explains, looking between Ziva and Kelly.

"Okay," Kelly says, jumping down from the seat she is sitting on, "Come on, Zizi," Kelly says, grabbing Ziva's hand and the two of them follow Gibbs down to the basement.

Walking down to the basement along with a boat, which Ziva doesn't completely understand, the two young girls see a set of homemade bunk beds.

"Is this what you've been doing all day, Dad?" Kelly asks curious.

"Yep," Gibbs confirms. "I thought you two would like some bunk beds for your room," Gibbs explains, once more looking between the two girls.

"Bunk beds! That's amazing!" Kelly says, with a grin. "Isn't it Zizi?"

"Yes," Ziva confirms, not exactly sure what else to say, as she doesn't completely understand.

"Tomorrow I'm going to get some paint, so I was wondering what color you would each like?" Gibbs asks.

"Pink!" Kelly says, without hesitation.

"Can do, Princess," Gibbs says, with a smile. "What about you, Ziva? What color would you like your bed to be?" Gibbs asks, purposely keeping his voice as kind as possible, as he can tell how nervous Ziva is, something which isn't surprising considering everything, and Ziva mumbles something in response. "What was that, Kiddo?" Gibbs gently asks.

"Purple…. Light purple, please," Ziva requests.

"Pink and purple, can do," Gibbs confirms. "Now for the important part," Gibbs says, squatting down in front of Ziva and Kelly, "Which bunk do you each want, top or bottom?" Gibbs asks curious, and as he does Kelly notices Ziva looking at the top bunk, and she remembers the way she climbed over things at the park, and so Kelly realizes what Ziva wants, but will likely not ask for.

"I'll have the bottom, Zizi van have the top," Kelly says, and as she does Ziva smiles, telling her that she made the right choice, and honestly Kelly would prefer the bottom bunk anyway. "are they done, or can we help?" Kelly asks curious.

"I think I've got room for two assistants," Gibbs says, with a smile, and he stand up, collects some sandpaper, and walks back over to the girls, who he hands the sandpaper too.

* * *

For a while Gibbs shows Ziva and Kelly how to sand and has them help him with the bunkbeds. Even though Ziva is more closed off than Kelly, and doesn't really give away much, Gibbs is positive that both girls have enjoyed themselves.

As the three of them work on the bunkbeds they hear footsteps and Shannon walks into the basement.

"Mom! Zizi and I are helping Dad!" Kelly says, sounding excited.

"So I see, but it's bed time now," Shannon reveals, smiling at how happy both the young girls look.

"But mom…." Kelly starts to object.

"But nothing," Shannon says sternly, "Clean up, brush teeth, bed, now," Shannon say to Kelly, before turning to Ziva. "Ziva, הלילה תישן בחדר הנוסף ותשאל משהו לישון מקלי, נקנה לך בגדים ודברים אחרים מחר." (Tonight you'll sleep in the spare room and borrow something to sleep in from Kelly, we'll get you some clothes and other things tomorrow) Shannon says, speaking in Hebrew as she isn't overly sure how much English Ziva knows and so it's what is best.

"כן שאנון" Ziva responds (yes Shannon)

"עקוב אחר קלי למעלה והתכונן למיטה, אני אהיה שם" (Follow Kelly upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll be right there) Shannon says.

"כן שאנון" Ziva responds (yes Shannon), and she and Kelly hurry upstairs.

As Kelly and Ziva head upstairs Shannon walks over to Gibbs.

"Looks like you three had a productive time," Shannon says, looking at everything Kelly, Ziva and Gibbs have done.

"We really did, it was fun," Gibbs says, as he pulls Shannon in close, "Ziva is shy, and I think is afraid to be around people, but Kelly's helping her to open up," Gibbs admits, sounding proud of her daughter, being sure that Ziva's behavior would be because of the way she grew up, and what she has been through over the last six weeks.

"That's good, hopefully with time she opens up more," Shannon says, as she hopes for that.

"Hopefully," Gibbs says, as he kisses Shannon.

* * *

Not long after she told the girls to get ready for bed Shannon is in Kelly's room with her while Gibbs is putting some stuff away in the basement.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Shannon asks as she walks over and sits down on the edge of Kelly's bed.

"Yes," Kelly confirms.

"Good," Shannon says, tucking the young girl in, "Your Dad will be up soon to read you a story," Shannon explains as Kelly always prefers it when Gibbs read's her a story, which causes some issues when he is deployed. "Kelly, I want you to know that just because Ziva is here doesn't mean your Dad and I love you any less, we're still going to have time for you, you still matter," Shannon assures her daughter.

"I know, Mom," Kelly assures her mother. "Mom, Ziva's great, and I really like spending time with her. I'm glad that she is going to be my sister," Kelly admits.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Shannon admits, leaning forward and kissing Kelly's head, "Sweet dreams, I love you,"

"I love you too," Kelly responds, and once she does Shannon gets up and leaves the room. After leaving Kelly's room, which will not be just Kelly's for much longer, and heads over to the spare room.

"Ziva?" Shannon asks, knocking on the door.

"Yes," Ziva's quiet voice responds, and once she does Shannon walks into the room.

"Hi Ziva," Shannon says, walking over to her. "How are you feeling?" Shannon asks as she sits down on the bed Ziva is lying in.

"I miss Ima," Ziva admits.

"I know," Shannon says. "ואני יודעת שזה לא עוזר שלא תהיה לך הרבה מה ששייך לך, אז מחר נלך לקניות ונביא לך כמה דברים." (And I know it doesn't help that you don't really have much that belongs to you, so tomorrow we are going to go shopping and get you some stuff.) Shannon explains, coming to the decision that as well as teaching Ziva more English she will teach Gibbs and Kelly Hebrew so that Ziva doesn't lose that part of herself, or her culture.

"אני לא צריך חפצים" (I do not need belongings) Ziva says.

"Yes, you do." Shannon says. "Ziva, I made you a promise earlier and I am going to make another one now," Shannon says in English. "עם Gibbs ואני תמיד יהיה לך מה שאתה צריך. אנו נספק לך בית בטוח ואוהב, ואנחנו תמיד נהיה שם בשבילך, אני מבטיח. אתה יכול לסמוך עלינו." (With Gibbs and I you will always have what you need. We will give you a safe loving home, and we will always be there for you, I promise. You can trust us.) Shannon promises.

"אמא בוטחת בך, היא סיפרה לי הכול, סיפרה לי סיפורים." (Mom trusts you, she told me all about you, told me stories) Ziva reveals, causing Shannon to smile.

"יש לי סיפורים על אמא שלך יותר מדי, היית רוצה לשמוע אחד?" (I have stories about your mom too, would you like to hear one?) Shannon asks curious.

"Yes!" Ziva says, sounding excited, and so Shannon starts to tell Ziva a story about her mother, and as she speaks Shannon can tell that her words help the young girl, but she also notices Ziva holding the star of David necklace Rivka gave her in one of her little hands.

* * *

The next morning, Saturday morning, Gibbs and Shannon both get up early so that they can get everything ready for the girls, and their day.

"So, the mall, hardware store, where else do we have to go today?" Shannon asks, as she and Gibbs cook breakfast together.

"I think we should talk to Rex about the paperwork Rivka left, see what we have to do," Gibbs suggests, knowing that Rex is the best person to talk to.

"We can call him, ask him to come over this afternoon, we should be home by then," Shannon comments.

"Sounds good," Gibbs says, and as he does the two of them hear the footsteps of two small humans and Kelly and Ziva run into the room.

"Dad, can Ziva and I go see Maddie after breakfast? I want them to meet," Kelly explains.

"Not right after breakfast," Gibbs answers. "Me, you, Ziva and your mom have to do some things this morning, but after that you and Ziva can go to Maddie's. I actually have to ask Captain Tyler for his help with something," Gibbs reveals.

"Okay," Kelly says.

"Sit down, Girls, breakfast is ready," Shannon says and Ziva and Kelly do exactly as Shannon says.

* * *

After a quick breakfast Gibbs, Shannon, Ziva and Kelly have made their way to the mall. As they knew it would be the quicker part of the shopping trip Shannon and Gibbs had them start their shopping trip by getting everything, at least all the boring stuff, they'll need to have another child around the house. This included getting books to help Shannon teach Gibbs and Kelly Hebrew, and all about Jewish culture, and to teach Ziva more English.

As they have completed that part of the shopping Gibbs, Shannon, Kelly, and Ziva have made their way to a store that sells both kids clothes and toys.

"Ziva," Shannon says, squatting down next to her. "אני רוצה שתבחרי כל מה שאת רוצה, בגדים וצעצועים" (I want you to pick anything you want, clothes and toys) Shannon explains.

"אני לא צריך הרבה. אני לא צריך צעצועים." (I don't need much. I don't need toys) Ziva tells Shannon, as she can't help but think that only week before Tali died her father told her she was getting too old for toys.

"אתה צריך בגדים, אין לך משלך, אז לבחור כל מה שאתה רוצה ואני יהיה לבחור כמה דברים בשבילך מדי." (You do need clothes, you have none of your own, so pick anything you like and I'll pick out some things for you too) Shannon explains. "באשר צעצועים למה אתה לא קלי לבחור צעצועים ביחד, אלה שאתה אוהב." (as for toys why don't you and Kelly choose toys together, ones you both like) Shannon suggests, as while she would like Ziva to choose toys for herself she doesn't see that happening right now, and so this is a good compromise.

"Okay," Ziva sys happily and she, still quite hesitant, starts to look for clothes she likes.

* * *

Even with Shannon's encouragement Ziva struggled to pick things out for herself and so Gibbs, Shannon and Kelly helped as much as possible, which resulted in the entire shopping trip taking longer than what was expected.

"Put those bags on the couch," Shannon requests as she and Gibbs have a plan for everything, so it will be easier if the girls leave the stuff downstairs.

"Yes Mom," Kelly says, and both she and Ziva put the bags they are holding on the couch. "Can Zizi and I go to Maddie's now?" Kelly asks curious.

"Sure, just be home by sundown," Shannon explains, looking between the girls.

"Yes Mom,"

"Yes Shannon," Kelly and Ziva respectively respond, and the two girls head out of the house, in quiet a hurry.

* * *

After leaving the Gibbs house Maddie and Ziva walk down the street to another house, where they find another girl playing in the front yard.

"Maddie!" Kelly yells and the young girl look up, "This is Ziva, she's going to be staying with me, she's going to be my sister," Kelly explains, sounding excited.

"Hi Ziva," Maddie says, not completely understanding what Kelly say, "do you like horses too?" Maddie asks, as that's key to a good person in her books.

"Yes," Ziva says, with a nod.

"Great! You can play with us!" Maddie says, with a grin, and that's exactly what the three young girls do.

* * *

For the next few hours Ziva, Kelly and Maddie happily play together while Gibbs and Shannon, with help, set things up at the house, and talk to their friend Rex who assures them that Rivka's plan is a good one, and a legal one at that.

"Mom, we're home," Kelly calls as she and Ziva walk into the house, minutes before they had to be home, and Shannon walks out from the kitchen.

"Good," Shannon says, walking over to them. "Follow me," Shannon requests, causing both Kelly and Ziva to exchange looks, as they follow Shannon upstairs to the room that is now Kelly and Ziva's.

Walking into the room Kelly, Shannon and Ziva see Gibbs standing in the middle of the room, which looks very different from how it looked a few hours earlier. Not only does the room now have the bunkbeds Gibbs made them against the wall across form the door there is also, in addition to the built-in wardrobe, another wardrobe with a mirror on it and a vanity, with draws.

"This is amazing," Kelly says, with a grin as while she has always loved her room it seems even better now.

"I'm glad you think so," Gibbs says, smiling at his daughter. "Ziva, I put something special for you on your bunk," Gibbs reveals, and looking up at her bed Ziva realizes that the picture her mother gave her, of her, Tali and her mother, is stuck on her wall in the exact place for Ziva to be able to look at it while she is lying in bed.

"Thank you," Ziva says, sounding amazed, and she looks at Gibbs.

"Welcome Home, Ziva," Shannon says smiling at the young girl, and even after everything she has been through Ziva finds herself smiling as well.

* * *

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW!

**AN2:** As I have said, let me know what episodes you would like me to address. Hope you like this chapter.

Yes, I am aware that the whole situation may is probably not legal, just go with it for story purposes, I've tried to make logic in the world of this story.

Again, sorry if the Hebrew is wrong, blame Google Translate

* * *

Over a month has passed since Ziva came into the Gibbs family's life. To the worry of both Shannon and Ziva they haven't received a single letter from Rivka, and while she doesn't know for certain what that means Shannon has her suspicions, but she just hopes she is wrong.

Just like she told herself she would Shannon has been teaching Gibbs and Kelly Hebrew and about Jewish customs as it is important to her that Ziva doesn't lose her heritage. Even though everything is official and Ziva's name is now legally Ziva Rivka Gibbs, something which Rivka wanted as it would help hide Ziva from Eli, she hasn't started school. As the school year was almost over when Ziva came to America Gibbs and Shannon decided that they wouldn't start her in school until the new school year as they though she would be more settled then, and it would give her a chance to get used to all the changes that have happened in her life.

Even though Ziva hasn't been attending school, while Kelly is, Shannon has been teaching her stuff, helping her to improve her English. During those lessons Shannon learnt various things about Ziva including the fact that Hebrew and English are only two of the four languages Ziva speaks fluently, or close to fluently anyway, the other two being Arabic and Russian, and the two of them have become close.

It is the night before the last day of the school year, even though it is late both Kelly and Ziva are awake, as they lie in their respective beds.

"Kells?" Ziva asks, speaking in a quiet voice, speaking loud enough for Kelly to hear, but knowing she won't wake up Kelly if she is asleep.

"Yeah Zizi?" Kelly asks, also keeping her voice low so that neither she or Ziva can be heard by their parents as they have gotten in trouble for talking when they are supposed to be sleeping, as it is something they do rather often.

"What will happen tomorrow?" Ziva asks, speaking slowly to make sure she says the words right.

"I finish school early and you, Mom, and Dad will pick me up. We packed our bags tonight, so we'll leave for camping straight away," Kelly explains.

"What is…. Camping?" Ziva asks, sounding confused.

"Don't you have camping in Israel?" Kelly asks curious, as she has loved learning more about Israel.

"I am not sure," Ziva admits, as it could be a language barrier, or it could be something Israel doesn't have, it's hard to say.

"Camping is where you go somewhere outside, you stay in a tent, cook food on a fire, play games and do things outside," Kelly explains, feeling like it is the most basic explanation. "The first weekend of summer we always go camping, it's tradition," Kelly explains. "We're going to the lake, it's going to be soo much fun," Kelly says, sounding excited.

"I have not swim much," Ziva reveals, sounding worried.

"Swum," Kelly gently corrects as that's what Ziva asked her to do when she makes a mistake with English. "You haven't?" Kelly asks, sounding a little surprised, but then she remembers that Israel is a desert.

"I did swimming lessons, I can swim, but have not since last year," Ziva explains.

"It will be fine, Mom, Dad, and I won't let anything happen to you," Kelly promises.

"Thank you, Kells," Ziva says, and once she does they both hear footsteps, coming closer, and so they both pretend to be asleep, just as the door opens.

"Nice try, but I heard you talking," Gibbs says. "Stop talking and get some sleep, both of you, we've got a big day tomorrow," Gibbs says.

"Yes Daddy," Kelly says.

"Yes Gibbs," Ziva says.

"Goodnight, Girls," Gibbs says, before closing the door, and heading to bed himself.

"Goodnight Kells," Ziva says not wanting to get in trouble.

"לילה טוב Zizi," Kelly says, and before long both sisters are fast asleep.

* * *

After Ziva spent a day doing lessons with Shannon, Kelly spent the day at school, and Gibbs spent the day on base. It's early afternoon and Ziva, Gibbs, and Shannon are waiting in the car outside Kelly's school.

"Where is Kells?" Ziva asks, focusing on the English as she is determine to get better, and she is already improving.

"She'll be here soon," Shannon says, and as she does the bell goes off, causing Ziva to move and hide between the seats. Seeing Ziva's actions both Gibbs and Shannon realize why she would have reacted like that, which makes them both feel sad.

"Ziva, it's okay. It's just the bell that tells everyone it's the end of the day," Gibbs explains, turning around to look at Ziva where she is hiding, and making sure he speaks to her in a comforting way.

"No danger?" Ziva asks, sounding worried, as she looks at Gibbs.

"No danger," Shannon assures Ziva. "It's okay, you can sit back on your seat," Shannon says, and once she does Ziva climbs back onto the seat.

Just as Ziva climbs back onto the seat the other passenger door opens and Kelly gets into the car.

"Hey Princess, how as school?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Good!" Kelly says excitedly, "Let's go! Let's go camping!" Kelly says sounding excited.

"We're going, Sweetheart, we're going. Do up your seatbelt," Shannon requests, and once Gibbs watches Kelly do that through the rearview mirror Gibbs does just that.

* * *

After a couple of hours of driving, and a little bit of walking, Ziva, Gibbs, Kelly, and Shannon arrive at the campsite. As they walked it quickly became clear to Gibbs and Shannon how much Ziva enjoys the outdoors as she seemingly enjoyed every second.

"Okay, we've got a couple of hours before sundown," Gibbs says as everyone puts their bags down at the campsite.

"Can we swim?" Kelly asks.

"Not yet Kelly," Gibbs tells his daughter. "We've got work to do first," Gibbs reveals. "Kelly, you're going to help me set up the tents," Gibbs explains.

"Ziva, you and I will collect some firewood," Shannon explains.

"Okay," Ziva says, with a nod.

"Let's get to work," Gibbs says, and that's exactly what the family of four do.

* * *

For about half an hour Ziva and Shannon collect firewood, and Ziva clearly has fun playing around in the woods, as Gibbs and Kelly set up the camp site. When Shannon and Ziva return to the campsite they find the two tents completely set up, and Kelly and Gibbs playing catch, each having a glove on their hand as they throw around a baseball.

"Zizi, play with us!" Kelly tells her sister, having just caught the ball.

"I do not know how," Ziva responds, as she puts the wood she has collected down on the ground.

"That's okay," Gibbs says, picking up another glove off the ground, "I can teach you if you would like," Gibbs offers.

"Yes please," Ziva says, hurrying over to Gibbs. Once she is close enough Gibbs squats down so that he is more of Ziva's height.

"This is a baseball glove," Gibbs reveals, handing it to Ziva, "Put it on," he requests and Ziva does just that. "Okay, Kelly is going to throw the ball back to me, and watch how I catch it," Gibbs requests, once he does he, with help from Kelly, proceed to teach Ziva how to play catch, as Shannon happily watches on.

* * *

A couple of hours later the Gibbs family have finished eating the fire cooked meal Gibbs made and are sitting around the fire, as even though it summer it is still quiet chilly by the lake. Even though she still doesn't open up that much it is clear that Ziva is enjoying herself, something which makes everyone happy.

"Daddy, smores?" Kelly asks curious. "Zizi and I ate all our dinner," Kelly assures her parents.

"So, you both did," Gibbs says, as he reaches behind him and grabs marshmallows, chocolate and crackers.

"What are…. Smores?" Ziva asks, struggling with the pronunciation of smores, with a confused look on her face.

"The best thing ever!" Kelly says excitedly.

"You both are to be very careful with these," Shannon says, handing Ziva and Kelly sticks to roast the marshmallows with.

"What do we do?" Ziva asks, feeling confused as if Eli were to hand her something like this she would assume it would be to fight with, or if Rivka gave her something like that it would most likely mean she would have to protect her sister.

"Watch me," Kelly says as she sticks two marshmallows on her stick, "Marshmallows, then into fire," Kelly says, as she does just that. "Your turn," Kelly says, handing the bag of marshmallows over.

"Okay," Ziva says and she puts a marshmallow onto the stick, and then puts the stick over the fire. "What next?" Ziva asks.

"When they are just right, we eat them!" Kelly says, with a grin.

"Wow," Ziva says, looking amazed.

As Kelly and Ziva start to roast marshmallows Gibbs and Shannon watch on with smiles on their faces, and Gibbs pulls Shannon in close, kissing her neck,

"We've got two great girls, Gibbs," Shannon says as she smiles, feeling completely proud of Kelly and Ziva, but for different reasons.

She is proud of Kelly for how she has embraced Ziva, she is proud of the maturity the young girl has shown, and of all the ways she has helped her sister. As for Ziva Shannon is proud of the way she has started to open up, how she has handled all the changes that have occurred. Even though Ziva still has trust issues, and Shannon suspects she will for a long time, she has started to trust Shannon, Kelly, and Gibbs, which is huge for her and what makes Shannon really proud.

"Yeah, we do," Gibbs confirms, as he kisses Shannon again.

* * *

After a very late night, as Kelly and Ziva for the first time, experienced a sugar high and so didn't go to bed easily, Gibbs and Shannon are finally heading out of their tent, a little after sunrise, and as they do they see Ziva sitting by herself near the water.

"I've got this," Shannon says to Gibbs before heading over to the young girl while Gibbs goes to check on Kelly, who is still sound asleep.

"Ziva?" Shannon asks, as she gets closer to the young girl, and Ziva jumps, but then relaxes when she sees it is Shannon, and so Shannon sits down next to her. "Are you okay?" Shannon asks curious.

"I am not sure," Ziva admits, after a moment pause.

"What's wrong? You can talk to me, Ziva," Shannon says, as she puts an arm around Ziva.

"I miss Ima," Ziva admits. "And Tali."

"I know you do Sweetheart," Shannon says, kissing Ziva's head.

"I think Ima is dead. That is why no letters," Ziva admits, tears coming to her eyes.

"We don't know that, Ziva," Shannon tells the young girl, even though that is what she suspects too. "But I do know your Ima loves you, and you'll always carry a piece of her with you, you are so much like her," Shannon reveals, and her last comment makes Ziva smile proudly, despite how sad she is feeling. "I know it is not the same, but I love you, Gibbs and Kelly do too. You're not alone Ziva," Shannon says, wanting Ziva to believe that.

"I know," Ziva says. "גם אני אוהב אותך, שאנון," Ziva says, as Shannon has made her feel so safe, so loved in the time she has lived with the Gibbs family. (I love you too, Shannon)

Hearing Ziva's words joy rises up inside of Shannon and so she just squeezes the arm she has around Ziva, who leans in closer to Shannon.

For a while Shannon and Ziva just sit together, watching the water, and all the wildlife, and Ziva eventually lays her head on Shannon's shoulder. After a while they hear the sound of laughter and turn to see Kelly and Gibbs running around, clearly having fun.

"MOMMY, ZIZI, COME PLAY!" Kelly yells.

"What do you say?" Shannon asks Ziva, who just grins, getting up and running over to Gibbs and Kelly joining them in their game with Shannon right behind her.

For the rest of the morning, and the next three days, Gibbs, Shannon, Kelly, and Ziva proceed to have an amazing trip together. They swim, fish, explore the woods, and just have fun. The most amazing part of the entire trip is that it is clear that Ziva is coming out of her shell just a little more, but her improvement is such that only Gibbs, Shannon, and Kelly would realize and that's because they know Ziva.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW,


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT

**AN2:** As I have said, let me know what episodes you would like me to address. Hope you like this chapter.

IM AN OFFICALLY ON UNI BREAK SO UPDATES WILL BE DAILEY.

Again, sorry if the Hebrew is wrong, blame Google Translate

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since the Gibbs family camping trip and ever since Kelly and Ziva have been enjoying their summer. While school may not be in session Shannon has continued her teaching, and the progress Ziva, Kelly and Gibbs are making in their respective lessons is clear.

It is a Wednesday morning, which also happens to be Kelly's sixth birthday, and the two Gibbs sisters are in their room. While Kelly is playing with toys on the floor Ziva is just sitting on her bunk, watching her.

"It is gong to be so great. Pops, Gramps and Nan are going to be here soon. I can't wait for you to meet them," Kelly says, and in response Ziva just makes an um sound. "Zizi? What's wrong?" Kelly asks, looking at her sister, as while Ziva being quiet isn't strange her responding to something without words is.

"Nothing," Ziva responds, even though it is a lie.

"Zizi, come on, I know you better than that," Kelly says, looking up at her sister. "What's wrong?"

"What if they do not like me?" Ziva asks, in a quiet voice, as while Kelly, Shannon and Gibbs all seem to like her the rest of the family is another matter altogether.

"Oh Zizi," Kelly says, getting up and climbing up to Ziva's bed. "They are going to love you, because you are amazing, and my sister," Kelly says, putting an arm around Ziva's shoulder.

"I hope so," Ziva admits, it being hard for her to do so. "Back home we give cards at dinner, I would like to give you now," Ziva admits, knowing that they usually gave at dinner as it was when there was a chance Eli would show up.

"Okay," Kelly says, and once she does Ziva reaches under her pillow and pulls out a handmade card which she gives to Kelly. "Thank you Zizi," Kelly says, with a smile, and she opens the card inside she finds, in carefully written letters,

_Happy Birthday to my little sister Kells. _

_Love Zizi_

"I love it!" Kelly says, before hugging Ziva tightly.

"KELLY, ZIVA, COME HERE PLEASE!" Shannon yells from downstairs.

"COMING MOM," Kelly yells back, as she and Ziva break apart.

As they break apart Kelly climbs down the bed and to the ground while Ziva stands and then jumps down, landing perfectly.

"Weren't you scared?" Kelly asks, looking at her sister in amazement.

"No," Ziva says, as her father made her do things a lot scarier, and the two girls head downstairs.

* * *

When Ziva and Kelly walk into the living room they find Shannon walking into the room from the kitchen,

"Good, there you are. Pop, Gramps, and Nan should be here soon," Shannon tells the girls.

"What about Daddy?" Kelly asks.

"Daddy is at work, but he will be home by dinner," Shannon says, and even though Ziva knows Eli isn't like Gibbs she can't help but remember all the times her father disappointed her, and she doesn't want that to happen to Kelly.

"Okay," Kelly says, and as she does Ziva, Shannon and Kelly hear the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.

"That's someone now," Shannon says, walking further into the living room. "Come on," Shannon says to the girls, and the three of them head outside, Ziva feeling more nervous with every step as there is a part of her, that sounds suspiciously like her father's voice, which says, they're going to hate her.

* * *

"POP!" Kelly yells as she, Shannon and Ziva walk outside and the three of them see an older man, Jackson Gibbs, get out of a car, and so Kelly runs towards him.

"Oh, it's good to see you," Jackson says, picking up Kelly, and hugging her tightly.

"Missed you," Kelly tells her grandfather as because her father won't go to Stillwater she doesn't see her grandfather much.

"Missed you too," Jackson responds, putting Kelly down as he and Kelly walk back towards Shannon and Ziva. "Shannon, you're looking lovely as usual," Jackson says.

"Thanks Jack, it's good to see you," Shannon says, as Jackson kisses her cheek.

"And this must be Miss Ziva," Jackson says, squatting down in front of her. "נָעִים מְאוֹד." Jackson tells Ziva, after talking to Shannon on the phone he taught himself that phrase in Hebrew to help Ziva feel more comfortable around him. (It's nice to meet you.)

"It is nice to meet you too," Ziva says, smiling back at Jack, feeling comfortable, and as she speaks another car pulls into the driveway.

"GRAMPS! NAN!" Kelly yells happily, and she hurries to the passenger side.

"Kelly, it's so good to see you, Sweetie," Joann says, as Kelly hugs her.

"Wow, you're so much bigger," Mac says as he gets out of the driver's side.

"I'm six now," Kelly says happily. "Come meet Zizi, she's my sister," Kelly says excitedly, as she pulls her grandmother towards Ziva and Shannon.

"Hey Mom," Shannon greats. "This is Ziva," Shannon says, putting her hands on Ziva's shoulders, in a supportive way, as she knows Ziva is nervous.

"Hi," Ziva says, trying to hide how nervous she is.

"It's nice to meet you, Ziva, we've heard great things." Mac says, in a comforting way.

"Hello Ziva," Joann says, smiling at the young girl.

"Let's go inside, I don't know about Joanna and Mac, but I've got presents," Jackson says. Even though it is Kelly's birthday he has got a couple of presents for Ziva as well as he didn't want her to feel left out.

"PRESENT!" Kelly says excitedly, Jackson nods, and everyone heads inside.

* * *

A little while later Ziva and Kelly are in the living room, with Mac and Jackson, playing with their new toys as the adults watch on. While her girls are playing Shannon has headed into the kitchen to get more tea, and shortly after she is joined by her mother.

"Taking in another child is a big deal, Shannon," Joann tells her daughter.

"I know, but I'm glad I did," Shannon admits. "Rivka was desperate Mom, and Ziva deserves to have a life where she isn't always in danger or being forced to become a weapon," Shannon explains, as since taking in Ziva she has learnt that Rivka was right, and Eli had already started to train Ziva to become what he wanted her to become. "She's my daughter, and I love her," Shannon reveals, completely meaning what she is saying.

"Have you heard from, Rivka since she left?" Joann asks curious.

"No," Shannon answers, pain in her voice, "The longer I go without hearing from her, the more certain I am is that it will be bad news," Shannon explains, though she hopes for Ziva's sake that it is good news, she is conflicted. While she knows how much it would mean to Ziva to have Rivka back, and how good it would be for her to be with her mother again at the same time she doesn't want to say goodbye to Ziva, as like she said, Ziva is her daughter, but what it comes down to is she want's what's best for Ziva, even if that means she has to say goodbye.

"I'm sorry," Joann admits.

"So am I," Shannon admits, and she collects the tea and heads back into the living room.

* * *

Hours later Gibbs has returned home, and the entire Gibbs family have had dinner together. Even though it is pretty late, and Mack and Joann are asleep in the spare room while Shannon is also in bed, Ziva and Kelly are both still awake as they are building model planes with Jackson in the living room.

"How many sweets have you two had?" Gibbs, who has come up from the basement, asks Ziva and Kelly as they work with Jackson.

"A little," Kelly answers, not looking at her father.

"I think it's a little more than a little," Gibbs comments. "And I also think it's time you two go to bed," Gibbs says, as he realises how late it is.

"But Dad!" Kelly objects.

"Gibbs!" Ziva objects too, and as this is the first time Ziva has objected to something she has been told to do Gibbs is almost tempted to let them continue to do what they're doing, but he knows he has to be stern.

"But nothing, it's getting late. You two should have been in bed a while ago," Gibbs says, looking between the two young girls, knowing that Shannon said they could stay up a little while with Jackson, but it is well past that.

"Leroy relax, it's summer," Jackson tells his son.

"I know, but Kelly and Ziva still have a bedtime," Gibbs explains. "You can both pick this up tomorrow, Pop is staying for a few days." Gibbs reveals. "But now you both need to brush your teeth and go to bed," Gibbs says, looking between the girls and giving them what will be known in the future as, _'The Gibbs Stare'_.

"Yes Dad," Kelly says, with a sigh.

"Yes Gibbs," Ziva responds, her tone being one like what a solider sound like when responding to orders, which hurts Gibbs as it seems like Ziva takes one step forward and then one step back.

"Night Pop," Kelly says, standing up.

"Goodnight," Ziva says, and both sisters get up and head upstairs, leaving Gibbs and Jackson in the living room.

"That was a bit harsh, Leroy," Jackson tells his son.

"There are rules in this house," Gibbs tells his father.

"They're kids, Leroy, let them be kids," Jackson says. "Isn't that why you wanted to give Ziva when you took her in?"

"We wanted to give her the life she deserves, a better one, but that means making sure she has structure, and rules, but still knows that she is loved and apart of a family," Gibbs reveals, knowing exactly what to say as he has given it quite a bit of thought. "That's what Shannon and I agreed to," Gibbs says, before heading back down to the basement, needing to relax a bit before heading to bed himself.

* * *

Upstairs, Ziva and Kelly have both brushed their teeth and gone to bed, but rather than sleeping they are both lying wide awake in their respective beds.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Ziva asks her sister curious.

"Yeah, I really did," Kelly confirms. "Did you like Pop, Gramps and Nan?" Kelly asks curious.

"Yes," Ziva confirms, though she felt more comfortable around Jackson than Joann and Mac, though she isn't sure why.

"They liked you too," Kelly assures her sister, who smiles. "Are you excited for horse-riding this weekend?" Kelly asks curious as for her birthday she, Ziva, and Maddie are spending all weekending horseback ridding with Gibbs.

"Yes!" Ziva says, sounding excited.

"it's going to be soo fun, and Maddie's sleeping over, it's going to be great," Kelly says, sounding excited.

"Yeah, it is," Ziva confirms.

"I know you Miss your Ima, and Tali," Kelly reveals. "But I'm glad you have become my sister," Kelly admits.

"I do miss Ima, and Tali," Ziva confirms. "But I am also glad to be your sister," Ziva reveals, and once she does both sisters drift into silence, and before long they are both fast asleep, with smiles on their faces.

* * *

After his conversation with his father Gibbs found himself needing to calm down before heading to bed and so he headed to the basement to do the one thing that always helps him to relax, work on his boat.

After about an hour of working on his boat Gibbs finally decides that it is time to head to bed and so he stops what he is doing and heads upstairs. Once he is upstairs, instead of heading straight to his and Shannon's room he heads to Kelly and Ziva's.

Walking into his daughters' room Gibbs heads over to the bunkbeds. Once there he tucks Kelly in and kisses her head and then proceeds to do the same thing to Ziva. After he is sure that both his girls are sleeping sounding Gibbs heads out of the room and to bed, feeling like, because of the amazing family he has, that he is the luckiest man on the planet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**AN:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

**AN2:** As I have said, let me know what episodes you would like me to address. Hope you like this chapter.

Again, sorry if the Hebrew is wrong, blame Google Translate

* * *

After a summer of fun, and Ziva becoming more comfortable and confident, while bonding with Shannon, Kelly and Gibbs, the last night of the summer break has finally come. To celebrate that fact the Gibbs family are having a cookout in the backyard.

While Kelly is running around the backyard Ziva is sitting alone, something which Shannon notices and so she walks over to her.

"Ziva?" Shannon asks, sitting down next to her.

"Dinner ready?" Ziva asks.

"Will be soon," Shannon responds. "Are you alright?" Shannon asks concerned.

"Yes," Ziva answers.

"Ziva," Shannon repeats, being able to tell that there is something Ziva is not seeing and so she wants to gently encourage her to talk to her.

"I am worried about school," Ziva admits, having learnt that Shannon will push her to talk, to tell the truth, and won't give up until she does.

"That's completely understandable. It's a compeltley new experience," Shannon says.

"I liked school back home," Ziva admits. "But I am worried that it will not be good here," Ziva admits.

"Ziva I wish I could tell you that you will have no problems with school, but chances are you will. What I do know is that you can always talk to Jethro and I, we will always help you," Shannon reveals. "And you won't be alone at school, Kelly and Maddie will be with you," Shannon says, as she knows all three of them are in the same class.

"I know," Ziva says. "I am happy about that," Ziva admits.

"Zizi, come play!" Kelly yells.

"Go on, there's still a little while to dinner," Shannon says encouraging and Ziva runs across the back yard to join her sister. For the rest of the night Ziva hides how worried she about school starting and rather just enjoys her time with her family.

* * *

The next morning, because she couldn't sleep, Ziva woke up extremely early and just laid in her bed, as she thought, and worried, about school. After spending hours worrying about school Ziva is finally walking into the school building with Kelly and Maddie.

"You okay?" Kelly asks her sister curious.

"I think so," Ziva says, as she looks around, wanting to memorise where everything is, so that she knows where are good places to hide and what are the best ways to escape if needed.

"Is this bigger than your school in Israel?" Maddie asks curious, as she likes hearing about Israel.

"Yes," Ziva confirms.

"Well don't worry, we've got you," Kelly says, linking arms with her sister.

"Thank you, Kells," Ziva responds, and as she does a nearby boy hears her.

"You sound funny!" The boy says, laughing at Ziva.

"Leave my sister alone….jerk face!" Kelly says angrily, that being the first thing she can think to say, before Ziva can say anything.

"What did you say to me?" the boy asks angrily, as he walks towards Kelly, with a look which Ziva recognises as a look people have on their faces before they hurt someone, and so, Ziva watches, and once he is close enough she pushes him back, wanting him to be as far away from Kelly as possible.

"Stay away," Ziva says angrily, and the boy, from the ground, just looks up at Ziva in shock, and nods quickly.

"Let's get to class," Maidie says, wanting to decrease the tension, and she, Kelly and Ziva hurry off to their class, as word of what Ziva did spreads around the school like wildfire.

* * *

A little while alter school has officially begun and everyone in Maddie, Ziva, and Kelly's class are going around introducing themselves and saying two things about themselves. As the class is sitting in alphabetical order Ziva and Kelly are sitting next to each other, something which they are both very glad about.

"Next," The teacher, a lovely woman called Miss Peach, says, causing Kelly to stand up.

"I'm Kelly Gibbs," Kelly introduces, "I love horses, and I call my sister Zizi," Kelly says, before sitting down, and so Ziva stands up.

"I am Ziva Gibbs," Ziva says, that being the first time she has introduced herself as that, though she has been practicing saying it so she doesn't accidently say David. "I call my sister Kells. I am from Israel," Ziva says, using what Kelly said as inspiration, before sitting down.

After Ziva sits down the rest of the class introduces themselves, and once they do the actual lesson begins.

* * *

For a while Ziva enjoys the lesson, as there are things that translate no matter the language and so she understands, but then when they move to a literature lesson Ziva finds herself getting confused, and frustrated. Looking around the room Ziva sees the teacher helping someone else, and while she knows she could ask for help she really doesn't want to draw attention to herself.

"Zizi? What's wrong?" Kelly asks in a whisper as Ziva hasn't written anything in a little while.

"I do not understand…. The English," Ziva says, trying to hide the fact that she is upset.

"Hey, it's okay," Kelly assures her sister, being as comforting as possible. "I'll help," Kelly says, as she is a little way ahead, and that's what she proceeds to do.

Between their whispers in English, and even some in Hebrew, about fifteen minutes later Ziva understands what she is supposed to be working on, and both she and Kelly are able to get back to work.

* * *

After classes that go a lot better than the literature one, it is finally lunchtime and Ziva, Kelly, and Maddie are happily having lunch together.

"Do you think your dad will take us horse ridding this weekend?" Maddie asks curious as Gibbs is usually the one who takes them riding, and she suspects that that is because he enjoys ridding as much as the three girls do.

"I hope so," Kelly confirms. "Zizi, is school here different from Israel?" Kelly asks curious.

"Yes, different," Ziva confirms, but then she notices several people from her class looking at her. "But the same," Ziva confirms, as while in Israel people usually whisper as they know she's a daughter of a Mossad agent.

"We've got PE after lunch, hopefully we do something fun," Maddie comments.

"Yeah," Kelly says, as she really doesn't like school PE though she does like sport and other types of physical activity such as horseback riding, and the three friends proceed to eat lunch and enjoy each other's company.

* * *

After lunch Kelly, Ziva and Maddie's class head outside where they are told they will be doing an obstacle course, one that involves climbing a very high climbing structure.

"Who would like to go first?" The PE teacher asks and Ziva quickly puts her hand up as this is the kind of thing she enjoys.

"Okay Ziva Gibbs, come on up," The teacher says and Ziva smiles at Kelly before running towards the teacher. "Of you go," the teacher tells Ziva once she is close enough and the second the teacher speaks Ziva goes running.

Running as fast as she can, Ziva hurries to the monkey bars, which she easily swings across, and then climbs up a wall, and down a fire pole, and then up, and over, high climbing structure. Even though she can feel that everyone is watching her Ziva doesn't mind, as she feels completely comfortable as she is at ease. After completing the climbing structure Ziva runs back towards the teacher.

"Well done Ziva!" the teacher says, sounding amazing, "I don't think anyone's ever done it that fast," the teacher reveals, and Ziva just smiles proudly, as she walks back over to Kelly.

"Well done," Kelly says, smiling at Ziva.

"Thank you," Ziva responds, and the other members of the team start to try the obstacle course.

For the rest of class Ziva watches as her classmates do the obstacle course while Ziva watches on. As she watches no one else complete the course as fast as her Ziva can't help but feel proud, but as she sees Kelly seemingly frozen half way up the climbing structure her pride turns to worry.

"Ziva," Maddie says to her, sounding worried. "Kelly doesn't like heights, but she doesn't tell people," Maddie says, sounding worried, "We've got to do something!"

"I will," Ziva promises, feeling bad about the fact that she doesn't know that about her sister, and she just runs towards the climbing structure. Even though she can hear the teacher yelling at her Ziva just keeps running and quickly climbs up the structure until she is right next to Kelly, who has her eyes scrunched closed and is holding onto the structure for dear life. "Kells."

"Zizi?" Kelly asks, opening one of her eyes just enough to see Ziva.

"Yeah, I am here," Ziva promises her sister.

"I don't like heights," Kelly admits, sounding afraid.

"It is okay, everyone has something they do not like," Ziva tells her sister, knowing that she doesn't like being alone. "Take my hand," Ziva requests.

"Zizi," Kelly says, sounding afraid.

"Do you trust me?" Ziva asks, expecting the answer to be no, as that is what she is used to.

"Yes," Kelly says, and she reaches out and takes Ziva's hand.

"I will help you climb down," Ziva promises her sister.

"I want to finish," Kelly admits.

"Then I will help you do that too," Ziva responds, and even though she is afraid Kelly once more starts to climb, and her sister helps her; ever single time Kelly is too scared that she doesn't think she can go on Ziva helps her, encourages her, and together the two sisters complete the climbing structure.

* * *

After PE, Ziva and Kelly have a couple more classes before school finishes for the day. As soon as they are allowed to go Ziva and Kelly run out to Shannon's waiting cars.

"Hey Girls, how was school?" Shannon asks curious, as Kelly and Ziva climb into the car.

"Good," Ziva and Kelly both answers.

"Good, buckle up," Shannon requests.

"Yes Mom,"

"Yes Shannon"

Kelly and Ziva respectively respond, and once they do they do exactly as their mother asked. After she is sure her daughters are bucked up Shannon starts to drive. While Shannon drives Ziva and Kelly exchange looks, both knowing that the reason they have gotten through the difficulties that the school day threw at them if they didn't stick together.

* * *

A couple of months have passed since Ziva's first day at school and even though there are people that give her a hand time she gets through it thanks to Kelly, and even Maddie's, support.

It is early on a Sunday morning and Ziva is fast asleep, or at least she is until she gets hit with a pillow.

"Zizi, wake up!" An excited voice says, and so Ziva, who woke up ready to fight, looks down from her bed and sees Kelly standing on the group.

"What is going on?" Ziva asks confused.

"It's your birthday! You're seven!" Kelly says excitedly.

"I know," Ziva says, and she rolls over and turns against the wall, looking at the picture of her, her mother and Tali.

Feeling confused about Ziva's reaction, Kelly climbs up to her sisters' bunk,

"I know you miss them," Kelly tells her sister. "Is that why you're not excited for your birthday?" Kelly asks curious, as she sits on the end of Ziva's bed.

"Birthday are not important in the David family," Ziva explains, remembering all the birthdays her father was at, but clearly distracted.

"Well, you're a Gibbs now, and Birthday's matter in the Gibbs family," Kelly reveals. "I know you miss your Ima and Tali were here too, and I am sorry for you," Kelly tells her sister. "But I am here, and Mom, and Dad," Kelly tells her, while she doesn't know if it is the same thing she wants Ziva to be comforted. "Smell that? Dad's made breakfast," Kelly says. "Why don't we go eat breakfast," Kelly suggests.

"Okay," Ziva responds, and once she does Kelly climbs down while Ziva stands up and jumps down.

"Are you going to do that all the time?" Kelly asks curious as she has noticed Ziva doing that a lot lately.

"I do not know," Ziva admits and the two of them head downstairs.

Once they are downstairs Kelly and Ziva run into the kitchen where Shannon, Gibbs, breakfast, and presents are.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZIVA!" Gibbs and Shannon both say as soon as the two girls run into the room.

"Thank you," Ziva says, "Are the presents for me?" Ziva asks, looking amazed.

"Yep, we hope you like them," Shannon tells her, though it makes her sad that Ziva even questioned that.

"Thank you," Ziva once more says, sounding amazed, and she and Kelly both sit down at the table and enjoy there breakfast, which is followed by Ziva opening her presents, and as she does she looks around at Gibbs, Shannon and Kelly, as she does she knows that while Tali and her Ima aren't in her life anymore she is apart of a family, she is a Gibbs.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**AN:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

**AN2:** As I have said, let me know what episodes you would like me to address. Hope you like this chapter.

Again, sorry if the Hebrew is wrong, blame Google Translate

* * *

About a month has passed since Ziva's birthday and ever since she is allowing herself to embrace the Gibbs family, embrace her place as a member of the Gibbs family a little more.

It is a Monday evening and while Kelly and Ziva are doing their homework at the kitchen table Shannon is cooking dinner for them all. As Ziva and Kelly work on their homework the front door opens and Gibbs, in his uniform, walks into the house.

"Daddy!" Kelly says happily.

"Hey Princess," Gibbs says, squatting down and giving her a hug and a kiss on her head.

"Hi Gibbs!" Ziva says.

"Hey Kid," Gibbs says, walking over to her and just like with Kelly he gives Ziva a hug and kisses the top of her head.

"Girls, I have to talk to mum about something important. I need both of you to go upstairs," Gibbs explains.

"Okay Daddy," Kelly says, and Ziva gives him a questioning look.

"It's okay, Ziva," Gibbs tells her and once he does Ziva and Kelly get up and head upstairs, but they stop on the stairs. "And no eavesdropping," Gibbs says, causing Ziva and Kelly to exchange looks and head up to their room. "Shannon," Gibbs says, as he walks towards her.

"You're being deployed, aren't you?" Shannon asks, as she knows the tone of voice.

"Yeah," Gibbs confirms.

"When?" Shannon asks.

"Sunday," Gibbs responds.

"Six days?" Shannon asks surprised. "That's such short notice," she says surprised, as usually there is a bit more of a warning.

"I know, but this is important," Gibbs says, as with the tensions raising in Panama he has known for a little while that he might be deployed.

"It always is," Shannon responds. "We have to tell the Girls tonight," Shannon tells Gibbs as she doesn't want to keep this from them.

"I know," Gibbs responds, and she just walks the rest of the steps that separate him and Shannon and just hugs and kisses his wife.

* * *

While Shannon and Gibbs are down in the kitchen Kelly and Ziva are up in their room, both siting on Kelly's bed.

"What do you think is going on down there?" Kelly asks worried.

"I do not know," Ziva admits, though she does have a bad feeling. "But no matter what it is, we will stick together," Ziva tells her sister, as she puts her arm around her.

"Of course, we will," Kelly says, smiling back at Ziva, and the two of them drift into silence.

For a few minutes Ziva and Kelly sit together in silence until there is a knock on the door.

"Come in," Kelly says, and the door opens, and Gibbs walks in. "Hey Dad," Kelly says, as Gibbs walks over and sits down on the edge of Kelly's bed. "Daddy, what's going on?" Kelly asks worried.

"Kelly, Ziva, I'm being deployed," Gibbs explains, looking between his girls.

"Being sent away to fight?" Ziva asks, as she wants to make sure she understands correctly.

"Yes," Gibbs confirms, with a nod.

"When?" Kelly asks, tears coming to her eyes, as she hates it when her Dad goes away.

"Sunday," Gibbs answers.

"That's soo soon." Kelly says shocked.

"I know Princess, but I have orders," Gibbs explains.

"How long will you be gone for?" Ziva asks, showing how far she has come as she is actually asking questions.

"I don't know, Kiddo." Gibbs tells her. "I hope not long," Gibbs says, and Ziva nods.

"Is where you are going secret?" Kelly asks curious.

"Yeah, Princess, it is." Gibbs tells her. "While I'm gone I want you Girls to look out for each other, and your Mom," Gibbs says, and both girls nod, "I love you both," Gibbs says, leaning forward and hugging his girls.

"I love you too, Dad," Kelly says, as Gibbs kisses each of their cheeks.

"Now, your Mom has dinner ready downstairs, I say we go and eat it," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Yes Dad,"

"Yes Gibbs."

The girls respond and Gibbs, Ziva and Kelly all get up and head downstairs.

* * *

A few hours later Kelly, Gibbs, Ziva, and Shannon have all eaten dinner and Ziva and Kelly are in their respective beds.

"Zizi, are you awake?" Kelly asks curious, keeping her voice low so that her parents don't hear.

"Yes," Ziva says, and she moves, and hangs down from the top bed, looking at Kelly. "Are you okay?" Ziva asks concerned.

"I don't want Daddy to go on deployment," Kelly admits, and once she does Ziva climbs down from the top and onto Kelly's bed. "That was cool," Kelly admits, and Ziva just smiles.

"Gibbs has been deployed before correct?" Ziva asks.

"Yeah, and I never like it," Kelly admits, sitting up. "I miss him when he's gone, so does Mom, and we never know if he is going to come home," Kelly reveals, looking upset.

"I know what that is like," Ziva admits. "It is not a good feeling, but Gibbs has to go, he has orders," Ziva says, as if there is one thing she understands it is that.

"I hate orders," Kelly reveals, and Ziva can't help but smile at that.

"We will miss Gibbs, but while he is gone we have to do what he asked," Ziva explains. "We look out for each other, and Shannon," Ziva explains to Kelly as she knows what is best in a situation like this is having something else to focus on.

"We serve on the home front," Kelly reveals, causing Ziva to give her a confused look. "It's just something military families say," Kelly explains.

"Right," Ziva says, as Kelly rests her head on Ziva's shoulder, and the two sisters drift into silence.

* * *

A little while has passed since Ziva and Kelly talked about Kelly's feelings about Gibbs being deployed. As both Gibbs and Shannon have been in the basement talking about everything and working on the boat, the two of them are finally heading to bed, but first they are checking on their girls.

Quietly walking into Kelly and Ziva's room they find Kelly and Ziva asleep but sitting up in Kelly's bed.

"They must have fell asleep talking," Shannon says, looking between her girls. "They can't stay like that, but it would be a shame to wake them," Shannon admits.

"I've got this," Gibbs says and he walks over, gently moves Kelly from Ziva, and gently picks up Ziva. Once he is holding Ziva Gibbs gently moves her and lays her down in her bed, before tucking her in and kissing her head, as Shannon does the same for Kelly.

Once Gibbs kisses and tucks in Ziva, and Shannon does the same for Kelly, Gibbs kisses Kelly and Shannon kisses Ziva. After both girls are tucked in and sleeping soundly Gibbs and Shannon spend a few minutes watching their girls before heading to bed themselves.

* * *

For the rest of the week Shannon and Gibbs try to make things as normal as possible for the Kelly and Ziva, and their family, but there is a clear tension in the air as the day Gibbs is due to leave on deployment approaches.

It is early morning on the day Gibbs is due to leave and everyone in the house, except for Shannon, are asleep. Shannon on the other hand is in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone as doing something helps her to avoid thinking about everything that is going to happen.

For a little while Shannon just cooks, making even more food than what can be eaten by four people, until she finally has nothing more to cook. Just as she is putting the food on the table Gibbs walks into the kitchen/dinning area.

As he sees what is on the table Gibbs just walks over to Shannon, and hugs her, holding the love of his life close. After fighting it for a little while Shannon finally lets go and starts to cry as Gibbs holds her.

After Gibbs and Shannon have been standing in the kitchen holding each other for a little while Ziva and Kelly walk into the living room, and as they do they can see what is going on in the kitchen and so Ziva puts her hand on Kelly's arm and leads her out of the room.

"Mommy and Daddy aren't okay," Kelly says to her sister, in a quiet voice, sounding worried.

"I think they are saying goodbye," Ziva explains. "And we should leave them alone to do that," Ziva admits, Kelly nods, and the two of them head back upstairs.

* * *

A couple of hours later Ziva, Kelly, Gibbs and Shannon are all standing in the driveway, getting ready to say goodbye to Gibbs.

"I'll miss you Daddy," Kelly says, and Gibbs picks her up. "I love you," Kelly says, as Gibbs kisses her head.

"I love you too, Princess, so much," Gibbs assures his youngest daughter, as he hugs her tightly.

After hugging Kelly Gibbs puts her on the ground, and walks over to Ziva, who is standing back, and squats down in front of her.

"I love you, Kid," Gibbs tells Ziva.

"שמרי על עצמך," Ziva says, as even though Gibbs speaks little Hebrew it feels like the right thing to say. (be safe)

"I'll do my best, Kiddo," Gibbs assures her, before hugging her. "Watch out for your Mom and Sister," Gibbs says in a quiet voice.

"I will," Ziva promises, planning on taking that promise seriously, and Gibbs kisses her head.

After breaking apart from Ziva Gibbs walks over to Shannon, as Ziva puts her arm around her little sister.

"We've done this before," Gibbs tells Shannon says.

"I know, and we'll probably do it again," Shannon admits, as Gibbs takes both her hands.

"I will take care, I will come back safe," Gibbs assures his wife. "I love you," Gibbs says.

"I love you too," Shannon responds, and the two of them kiss.

After the two of them break apart Shannon walks over to Kelly and Ziva, and puts a hand on each of their shoulders, as Gibbs, after looking at his family one last time, gets into his truck and drives away.

* * *

Hours later, after a quiet solemn dinner, Ziva and Kelly have both headed to bed. As she lies on the top bunk of their bed Ziva can hear Kelly crying, though trying not to. And so, knowing exactly what she has to do Ziva climbs down to her sisters bed and lays down next to her.

"It is okay," Ziva says, putting her arm around Kelly and pulling her in close.

"I'm so scared Zizi," Kelly admits. "I'm so scared he won't come home!" Kelly admits as she cries.

"I know," Ziva says, trying to think of something she can say to help. "Gibbs loves us, and Shannon, he will do everything to come home to us," Ziva says, knowing that that is one of the biggest differences between Gibbs and Eli, that Gibbs loves his family and will always do whatever he can to come home to them. "I am here, Kells," Ziva promises her sister.

"I know," Kelly says. Honestly, it makes her feel a little better to know Ziva is here as understands what she is feeling, and the two sisters drift into silence.

After a little while the two sisters fall asleep side by side.

* * *

Downstairs Shannon is down in the basement, having a glass of Gibbs's bourbon, which is her tradition on the first night of Gibbs being deployed, as she just looks at Gibbs's boat. Once she finishes her glass Shannon heads upstairs, where she checks to make sure that the front and back doors are locked, after making sure of that fact Shannon heads upstairs. After getting upstairs Shannon heads to Ziva and Kelly's room.

Walking into her daughters' room Shannon sees that Ziva and Kelly are both asleep on Kelly's bunk, and looking quite sweet together, as they are clearly comforting each other. Not wanting to disturb them Shannon covers both girls in a blanket, tucks them in, and kisses both their heads.

"Goodnight, Girls," Shannon says quietly.

After saying goodnight to both her girls Shannon heads to bed herself. As she walks into her and Gibbs's room Shannon finds herself just staring at Gibbs side of the bed. Even though this isn't the first time they have been apart it never gets any easier and so Shannon gets ready for bed, lays down, and eventually falls into a restless sleep.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AN: Thank you so much for the support.

AN2: As I have said, let me know what episodes you would like me to address. Hope you like this chapter.

Again, sorry if the Hebrew is wrong, blame Google Translate

* * *

Five days have passed since Gibbs was deployed and ever since Shannon, Kelly, and Ziva have been doing their best to get used to Gibbs being gone, while continuing, as much as possible, in the ways they usually do. Ever since he was gone Shannon has noticed that Ziva is doing more around the house to help, even though she always helps she seems to have taken it to a new level, and Shannon suspects she knows the exact reason why.

It is Friday evening and Ziva and Kelly are in their room, while Kelly is drawing Ziva, who is sitting on Kelly's bed, is reading, in English, to try and improve. As their door is open Shannon just walks into the room, and over to where Kelly is drawing.

"Kelly, I need to talk to Ziva alone for a minute," Shannon says to her daughter.

"Okay Mom," Kelly says, and she gets up and heads downstairs.

After Kelly walks away Shannon walks over to Ziva and sits down next to her, as Ziva closes her book, marking her page as she does.

"Is something wrong?" Ziva asks worried, as even after months as a part of the Gibbs family she is still expecting to be in trouble at any time.

"No," Shannon tells her daughter. "Ziva, I first want to say that I appreciate how much you have been helping in the last week," Shannon assures her, as she has thought about how to say what she needs to say, and she figures that that is the best way to start.

"Have I done something wrong?" Ziva asks concerned.

"No, of course not Sweetie," Shannon assures her. "Ziva, while I appreciate all the help you have given you don't have to do so much," Shannon explains.

"Gibbs said to watch out for you and Kelly. That is what I am doing," Ziva explains, feeling like she is doing the right thing.

"You don't have to do so much," Shannon explains. "I know back home you didn't really get to be a kid, but you do get to be here," Shannon explains, knowing that Ziva has had to grow up fast.

"I still want to help," Ziva admits.

"And you can, but don't feel like you have to," Shannon explains to Ziva, "Okay?"

"Okay," Ziva says, with a nod, and once she speaks Shannon leans forward and hugs her, kissing her head as she does.

"Now, I have a surprise for you downstairs," Shannon reveals, when they break apart.

"A surprise?" Ziva asks confused.

"Yep," Shannon says, standing up. Once Shannon's stands up she sticks out her hand for Ziva to take, which she does, and the two of them head downstairs.

* * *

When Ziva and Shannon walk downstairs they find Kelly sitting in the living room, but that's not what Ziva notices. What Ziva notices is the menorah in the window, and the specific food, and other objects, that are on the table.

Feeling completely overwhelmed Ziva just looks around in shock, and amazement,

"Shannon…" Ziva says, sounding shocked, and finding herself unable to find other words.

"When Gibbs and I took you in we promised each other that we wouldn't let you lose your culture," Shannon explains, as she puts her hand on Ziva's shoulder. "Your Ima always valued her culture, her heritage, and I know she wouldn't want you to lose that, so I don't plan to let you," Shannon explains. "I've done research on Chanukah, and celebrated it with your Ima's family the years I was in Israel, but I was hoping you could help us make sure we do things right,"

"I've been learning too. I want to learn about Chanukah," Kelly says, as she walks over to Shannon and Ziva.

"I will be happy to teach you," Ziva says, with a smile, as she feels like that is important thing and it is a way to combine her two families.

"Great, let's eat," Shannon says and the three Gibbs girls head over to the table.

Once she is sitting down Ziva looks around, she looks at all the traditional food of her culture, at the unlit menorah in the window, at Shannon and Kelly, and as she does she feels overwhelming joy. Even though Ziva knew Chanukah was coming up she didn't expect anything to happen, but the fact that Shannon arranged everything, and that she and Gibbs talked about it, means everything to Ziva, and makes her feel so incredible loved.

* * *

Hours later, Ziva has led the Chanukah prays, and the lighting of the menorah, and after she did that she taught Kelly, and to a lesser extent Shannon who did know them, the songs and games of Chanukah. As she played games and sung with Shannon and Kelly Ziva felt at home, for the first time in months she missed her mother and Tali a little less as she felt like they, just like Shannon and Kelly, were right besides her.

As the menorah has burned out, and Shannon has given Kelly and Ziva a couple of presents each, the two younger girls have headed to bed, and Shannon is tucking them in.

"Goodnight, I love you," Shannon says, as she tucks Kelly in a kisses her head.

"Goodnight Mommy," Kelly responds, and once she does she moves to Ziva.

"Goodnight Ziva, I love you," Shannon says, before kissing her head too, and tucking her in. "Goodnight Girls," Shannon says, heading to the door, and going to turn the light off.

"Shannon," Ziva says, before Shannon can turn the light off.

"Yes Ziva?" Shannon asks, turning to look at her.

"Thank you," Ziva says gratefully as everything Shannon did means a lot to her.

"You don't have to thank me, Sweetheart," Shannon assures her. "Get some sleep, both of you," Shannon says, before turning off the light and heading out of the room.

"Night Zizi,".

"Night Kells,".

* * *

For the next two nights Ziva, Kelly, and Shannon all celebrate Chanukah together and with every night that pass Ziva is glad to share more her new family.

It is early in the morning and Ziva Is fast asleep, at least she is until she feels herself being shaken awake,

"Zizi, wake up, wake up!" Kelly says, as she keeps shaking her sister, and the only thing that stops her from reacting is the fact that she recognizes her sisters voice.

"Kells?" Ziva asks confused, as she opens her eyes. "What is going on?"

"It's Christmas, there's presents!" Kelly says excitedly before she quickly climbs down the bed and runs out the room Ziva hearing her yell, "MOM!" as she goes.

Assuming that she isn't going to get anymore sleep Ziva gets up and heads out of the room. As she guesses that it is where her sister went Ziva heads to Shannon and Gibbs's room. Walking into the room she finds that Kelly has woken Shannon up and she is now hugging her daughter with one arm.

"Come on, Ziva, join us," Shannon says, giving her an encouraging smile, and Ziva hurries over and climbs into the bed. Once Ziva is in the bed Shannon puts the arm that isn't around Kelly around her and pulls both her girls in close.

"I wish Daddy was here," Kelly says a few moments later.

"I know, I do too," Shannon admits.

"Do you think he'll be able to call?" Kelly asks curious.

"I don't know," Shannon admits, as after watching the news the last few days she can guess where Gibbs is and knows that chances are he won't be able to call. "But it is Christmas, so maybe he'll try," Shannon reveals knowing how much it would mean to her, and Kelly, and even Ziva though she won't admit it, if they were to hear from Gibbs.

"I have never celebrated Christmas before," Ziva reveals, stuttering a little as she struggles with the pronunciation of celebrated.

"You're going to love it," Kelly tells her sister, as she can't wait to teach Ziva all about Christmas just like her sister has been teaching her all about Chanukah. "Mommy, can we open presents now?" Kelly asks.

"If you girls want," Shannon tells her daughter.

"Come on, Zizi," Kelly says, as she excitedly gets up, Ziva does the same and the two girls hurry out of the room.

As the girls hurry out of the room Shannon looks over at a picture of Shannon, her girls, and Gibbs that was taken on Kelly's birthday.

"I wish you were here," Shannon says, looking at Gibbs, and hating that he isn't going to be there for their first Christmas with all four of them, and after spending a few moments looking at the picture Shannon gets up and heads downstairs to join her girls in opening presents.

* * *

A few hours later, even though it is after eleven am Shannon, Ziva and Kelly are all still in their pyjamas. The three of them are in the living room, eating the breakfast Shannon made as Kelly and Ziva play with their new toys. Though, toys weren't the only thing they got as they both also got books, puzzles and clothes.

Knowing that the only thing that would make the day better is Gibbs being with them Shannon is just watching her girls as she drinks coffee. While she watches her girls Shannon hears the phone ring and so she gets up and goes to answer it.

"Hello, Gibbs Residence," Shannon answers.

"Hey, you," Gibbs's voice responds.

"Gibbs," Shannon says, sounding glad, causing Kelly and Ziva to look up from what they are doing. "It's really good to hear your voice," Shannon admits, feeling overwhelming joy.

"I don't have long on the phone. I just want to say Merry Christmas, and that I love you," Gibbs admits.

"I love you too," Shannon responds.

"Can I talk to the girls?" Gibbs asks.

"Of course," Shannon says. "Kelly, Ziva," Shannon says, and as soon as she speaks Kelly and Ziva get up and run over to her.

Once Kelly and Ziva are close enough Shannon hands them the phone and the two sisters put the phone between them so that both sisters can hear Gibbs, and he can hear both of them.

"Daddy?"

"Gibbs?"

Kelly and Ziva respectively ask,

"Hey Girls," Gibbs says to his daughters. "Merry Christmas, and Ziva Happy Hanukah," Gibbs says to them.

"Merry Christmas Dad," Kelly responds, as she smiles from ear to ear.

"Merry Christmas, Gibbs… and thank you," Ziva says, as while this is the first time ever she has celebrated Christmas it is a holiday for Gibbs.

"Are you girls having a good day?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Yes!" Kelly confirms.

"Very much so," Ziva confirms.

"That's really good to hear," Gibbs says, smiling even though his girls can't see it. "Look Kelly, Ziva, I have to go, but I want you both to know that I love you," Gibbs tells his daughters.

"We love you too," Kelly says.

"Be careful," Ziva requests.

"I will," Gibbs assures her, "Bye Girls," Gibbs says.

"Bye Gibbs,"

"Bye Dad,"

Ziva and Kelly respond before Gibbs has to hang up.

After Kelly and Ziva hang up with their father Shannon walks over and hugs her girls as while hearing Gibbs's voice was a good thing it would have also been a hard for them as it was such a short conversation.

* * *

Hours later, during which Shannon, Kelly, and Ziva did their best to enjoy their Christmas, and night of Chanukah, without Gibbs, the three of them are in bed. But rather, than Ziva and Kelly being in their beds both sisters are in Gibbs and Shannon's bed with her.

Looking between her girls who are sleeping either side of her Shannon smiles slightly, and kisses both their heads. While today was hard without Gibbs there was also a lot of good. It was Ziva's first ever Christmas, and that alone made it amazing. But what made it even more amazing is how clear Kelly and Ziva enjoyed the day, how much fun they had together, and so she just hopes that next year Gibbs can be with them for the holidays.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**AN: SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING THE LAST COUPLE OF DAYS.** I am sick at the moment and so I don't really have the mental capacity to write. In fact, I have been spending my time watching YouTube videos, specifically Spice Girls videos, in bed.

**AN2:** As I have said, let me know what episodes you like me to address. Hope you like this chapter.

Again, sorry if the Hebrew is wrong, blame Google Translate

* * *

About six weeks have passed since Christmas day and Gibbs is still deployed. The longer Gibbs is gone the more Ziva, Kelly, and Shannon get into a routine, but it is clear that they miss Gibbs, and that his absence is felt even more with each day.

It is a Friday night and as Shannon cooks dinner Ziva and Kelly are sitting at the table. While Kelly is drawing Ziva is doing a puzzle.

"Girls, dinner is almost ready, go upstairs and get washed up please," Shannon requests.

"Yes Mom," Kelly says.

"What do I do with my puzzle?" Ziva asks.

"Put it on the coffee table," Shannon says, as that is exactly why Ziva is doing her puzzle on a board, so it could be moved around.

"Okay," Ziva say as she carries her puzzle over to the coffee table and once she has put it there both she and Kelly head upstairs to wash up.

Just as Kelly and Ziva head upstairs the phone rings and so after checking to make sure the food is okay Shannon heads over to answer it.

"Hello," Shannon answers.

"Shannon, I'm coming home," Gibbs says, his voice full of joy.

"When?" Shannon asks, sounding amazed.

"A couple of days," Gibbs says, knowing he can't be more specific than that. "Look, I've got to go, I just wanted you to know," Gibbs explains. "I love you, and our girls, I'll see you in a couple of days," Gibbs promises.

"I love you too," Shannon responds, and once she does Gibbs hangs up. Just as Shannon hangs up Kelly and Ziva hurry back into the room.

"Who was that on the phone?" Kelly asks curious.

"Your Dad," Shannon explains

"Is he okay?" Ziva asks concerned, and Kelly is looking just as concerned, and honestly glad that Ziva asked the question as she wasn't able to.

"He's fine," Shannon assures her daughters as she looks between them. "He's coming home," Shannon reveals, a smile breaking out on her face.

"When?" Kelly asks, as Ziva smiles, and actually allows herself to be happy.

"A couple of days, he couldn't be more specific than that," Shannon explain, and once she does Kelly squeals, and runs towards her mother.

"Daddy's coming home!" Kelly says excitedly as she hugs her mother.

"Yeah, he is Sweetheart," Shannon says as she hugs her daughter. "Come here, you too, Ziva," Shannon says and she walks over and joins her mother and sister in a hug, all three of them feeling beyond happy that Gibbs is finally coming home.

* * *

Two days later Kelly, Shannon and Ziva are waiting with other Marine families waiting for Gibbs, and other Marines to return.

"Mommy, when will Daddy be here?" Kelly asks curious as she feels like she has been waiting for a while.

"Soon," Shannon says, as she puts one hand around Kelly and the other around Ziva, and the three of them continue to wait.

For about another five minutes Ziva, Kelly, and Shannon continue to wait, and then they finally see Marines starting to walk towards the group of waiting family.

"DADDY!" Kelly yells, as she sees her father, and she tares away from her mother and goes running. Not wanting her sister to be alone Ziva goes running too, and once she has caught up to Kelly she slows down, as she runs faster than her sister, and they both go running to Gibbs.

Once Kelly and Ziva are close enough Gibbs squats down and hugs both his girls.

"Welcome home, Daddy," Kelly says.

"Welcome home, Gibbs," Ziva says, as both sisters hug their father.

"It's good to be home," Gibbs admits, as he kisses Ziva's head and then Kelly's, and holds them tight for a few moments.

As Gibbs holds both his daughters Shannon walks up to the trio and so after giving his girls one more tight squeeze Gibbs lets them go and stands up.

"Hey," Gibbs greats.

"Welcome home, Marine," Shannon says, and once she does Gibbs pulls her into his arm and kisses her.

"This is gross kissing," Kelly whispers to her sister.

"It is," Ziva confirms, as Gibbs and Shannon finally break apart.

"Let's go home," Gibbs says, putting a hand on each of his daughter's shoulders, and the family of four head out together.

* * *

Hours later Gibbs has enjoyed spending time with his wife and daughters for the first time in months. Even though he has been in a war zone, and had to see and do a lot of bad stuff, spending time with his family that all slips away and he is able to just focus on them.

Even though they didn't want to go to bed Gibbs sent Kelly and Ziva, who had been working on his boat with him, to bed about an hour ago. Wanting to finish a couple of things before he headed to bed himself Gibbs stayed in the basement but is finally heading upstairs.

Once upstairs Gibbs heads straight to his daughters room. Walking into the room Gibbs walks over to the bunkbeds where he tucks Kelly in and kisses her head, and then does the same for Ziva. After he tucks in both his girls Gibbs spends a few just watching his girls sleep.

After watching his girls for a little while Gibbs, very quietly, heads out of the room and to his room. Walking into his room he finds Shannon still awake,

"How are our girls?" Shannon asks curious.

"Sound asleep," Gibbs reveals.

"They've missed you," Shannon says.

"I've missed them too," Gibbs admits, as he climbs into bed. "And you," Gibbs says, before kissing her.

"I've missed you too," Shannon admits, before kissing Gibbs once more.

* * *

A couple of months have passed since Gibbs returned from deployment, and since he returned he has been getting used to spending time with his family again, all of whom have been getting back into the routine of Gibbs being home.

After the news he just received Gibbs knows everything is going to change and honestly he is most worried about how Ziva is going to handle it. Shannon and Kelly have been through this before, and they knew that it could happen again, but Ziva, Ziva has just started to get settled and now she is going to be uprooted again.

It's a Monday evening and Gibbs is just returning home, walking into the house he heads straight to the kitchen where Shannon is making dinner.

"Where are the girls?" Gibbs asks curious, as he walks towards Shannon.

"Upstairs," Shannon answers, as Gibbs kisses her cheek. "What's going on, Gibbs?" Shannon asks, knowing that there is something Gibbs wants to talk about.

"I've got new orders," Gibbs reveals.

"Where?" Shannon asks, dreading the answer.

"Camp Pendleton," Gibbs answers. "I need to be there as soon as possible, but you and the girls can finish the school year here if needed," Gibbs reveals as he talked about that with the proper people.

"It's spring break next week," Shannon says feeling like that it would be good timing to move. "We'll have to talk to the girls, but I don't like the idea of us living apart for another few months," Shannon admits.

"I don't either," Gibbs admits. "But I'm worried about the girls, Ziva especially," Gibbs reveals. "She's had so much uncertainty and we're uprooting her again, just as she has become comfortable," Gibbs comments, feeling bad.

"I know," Shannon says. "But Ziva's resilient, and we'll support her," Shannon says, believing that.

"Yeah, we will," Gibbs confirms. "We'll talk to the girls after dinner," Gibbs says.

"Sounds good," Shannon confirms and once she does Gibbs starts to help Shannon make dinner.

* * *

During dinner Kelly doesn't notice anything unusual, but after everything she has been through Ziva notices Gibbs and Shannon exchanging subtle notes, he notices that there seems to be a tension, and so she just waits for the other shoe to drop, becoming more anxious as dinner progresses.

"Daddy, can we help with the boat tonight?" Kelly asks curious, once she finishes her dinner.

"Sure Princess," Gibbs tells her, and even with how worried she is Ziva looks just as excited as her sister.

"Before you girls run downstairs your Dad and I have to talk to you," Shannon explains.

"Something bad has happened," Ziva says, it being a statement not a question.

"No Sweetie, it hasn't," Shannon tells her daughter, still hating that Ziva's mind automatically goes there.

"We do have something to tell you though," Gibbs explains, looking between his daughters. "I've received transfer orders," Gibbs explains.

"That means we're moving," Kelly realises, trying to hide her disappointment, but she doesn't really succeed. "Where too?" Kelly asks.

"Camp Pendleton," Gibbs answers.

"Where is that?" Ziva asks, sounding confused.

"California," Shannon explains.

"When are we going to move?" Kelly asks.

"Your Mom and I were talking about that," Gibbs admits. "I have to be in California soon, and your Mom and I would like it if we all moved out there together," Gibbs explains.

"But that means that you'll both be starting a new school after spring break," Shannon explains.

"Can I be excused?" Kelly asks curious.

"Of course, Princess," Gibbs says, and Kelly gets up and heads upstairs. Once Kelly heads upstairs Gibbs and Shannon turn to Ziva who is still sitting at the table, both feeling like giving Kelly some space would be good and that they need to talk to Ziva,

"We know this is going to be a change, Kiddo…" Gibbs starts to say.

"I am used to change," Ziva admits. "This is orders, correct?"

"Yeah Kid," Gibbs confirms.

"I understand that," Ziva admits. "I will miss DC, but I will be okay," Ziva says, being able to tell that that is what Gibbs and Shannon are worried about, and as she speaks Gibbs and Shannon exchange proud looks. "What will happen to the boat?" Ziva asks curious.

"We'll be keeping this house Kiddo, we own it," Gibbs explains. "If we come back to DC we'll come back here," Gibbs explains and Ziva nods.

"Is there anything you want to ask, Sweetheart?" Shannon asks curious.

"No," Ziva says, shaking her head as she understands what is going on and that Gibbs has very little choice in the matter.

"Okay, we've got to go talk to your sister," Gibbs explains. "You going to be okay?"

"Yes Gibbs," Ziva confirms, and once she does Shannon and Gibbs head upstairs.

After her parents head upstairs Ziva looks around, comes to a decision, and starts to do the dishes as she wants to do something to help.

* * *

After leaving the kitchen Gibbs and Shannon head straight up to Kelly and Ziva's room. Getting to the room neither of them are surprised to find the door closed, and so they reach out and knock.

"Come in," Kelly's voice responds and so both Gibbs and Shannon walk into the room where they find Kelly lying in bed on her stomach.

"Kelly," Shannon says as she and Gibbs walk towards their daughter.

"I don't want to go! I don't want to say goodbye to Maddie!" Kelly says, sounding upset.

"I'm sorry, Princess," Gibbs says, feeling bad that he is making his daughter say goodbye to her closest friend.

"Your dad has his orders, Kelly," Shannon says. "I know it's hard, and it's not fair…"

"Its really not," Kelly tells her parents.

"Princess, I know parts of my job suck, and that it's going to be hard to say goodbye to Maddie, your friends, and your school, but I have my orders. I am really sorry about this," Gibbs admits.

"I know you are, Daddy," Kelly says, and once she does Gibbs hugs his daughter.

* * *

A little while after her parents left the kitchen Ziva is just finishing the dishes when Gibbs and Shannon walk back into the kitchen.

"Ziva you didn't have to do the dishes," Shannon tells her.

"I wanted to help," Ziva admits. "Is Kells okay?" Ziva asks concerned.

"She will be. She just needs time," Gibbs explains to his daughter, who nods.

"May I still help with the boat?" Ziva asks curious, not sure if she can without Kelly.

"Of course, you can, Kid," Gibbs assures her, Ziva grins, and the two of them head down to the basement, while Shannon finishes clearing up and then goes to have a more in-depth conversation with Kelly.

* * *

About a week later The Gibbs Family have packed up everything they want to take with them to California and finally the day has come for them to leave.

As she has just finished saying goodbye to her best friend, Kelly walks over to Ziva who was giving her some space.

"Are you okay?" Ziva asks her sister worried.

"I'm going to miss Maddie," Kelly admits.

"I know," Ziva says, putting her arm around her sister.

"I'm really glad you're my sister. It would be so much harder to go if I was going alone," Kelly admits, feeling thankful for Ziva.

"I am glad to be your sister too," Ziva admits as while she will always miss Tali that doesn't mean she can't, and doesn't, love Kelly. In fact, becoming a sister to Kelly has helped, a little, with the pain of losing Tali.

"Girls, come here," Shannon says and once she does Ziva and Kelly walk over to Shannon, and Gibbs who is in uniform.

"What's going on?" Kelly asks curious.

"We're going to take a photo before we go," Gibbs reveals. "Captain Tyler is going to take it," He explains and once he speaks he, Kelly, Ziva and Shannon move into position to take a photo. They move so that Gibbs and Shannon have one arm around each other and Gibbs has an arm around Kelly, while Shannon has an arm around Ziva, and the two girls are leaning into the side of the parent they are hugging.

After the Gibbs family takes the photo the four of them get in their can and start the drive to California.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**AN:** Thank you so much for the support. I am starting to feel a bit better so hopefully I can go back to daily updates in a couple of days. PLEASE REVIEW.

**AN2:** As I have said, let me know what episodes you would like me to address. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

About a month has passed since the Gibbs family moved to Camp Pendleton. While it has been an adjustment for everyone, Kelly and Ziva especially, they are finally starting to get used to their new home.

It is an early morning and as Shannon walks from the master bedroom to the kitchen she sees Ziva sitting on the couch and so, instead of heading to the kitchen Shannon heads to her.

"Ziva?" Shannon asks as she approaches her older daughter. "Are you okay?" Shannon asks worried, as she sits down next to her daughter.

"I love you, Shannon, and Kelly, and Gibbs," Ziva reveals. "But it has been a year," Ziva reveals, sadness in her voice.

"Oh Sweetheart," Shannon says, putting an arm around her daughter.

"Ima has not written," Ziva says. "I think that means she cannot, and I know you think so too," Ziva admits.

"I am hopping not, but yes, I am worried," Shannon admits, knowing she knows Ziva honesty. "You know even though we have moved your Ima will still be able to get a letter to us," Shannon promises.

"That is good to know," Ziva admits. "I am thankful, Shannon. You, Gibbs, Kells, are my family, but I still think about Ima, and Tali," Ziva reveals, she also thinks about Ari and Eli, but not as much.

"And that's okay, that's normal," Shannon assures her. "Ziva, I never want you to forget them, or ever feel guilty for missing them. Gibbs and I love you, as far as we are concerned you are our daughter, but you are still Rivka's daughter too, you always will be. And just because you're Kelly's sister doesn't make you any less Tali's," Shannon promises her daughter and in response Ziva just hugs her. "I've got you, Sweetheart, always," Shannon promises her daughter as she kisses her head, and for a little while the two of them just sit together. "I should get started on breakfast, would you like to help?" Shannon asks curious as she has seen Ziva become more interested in cooking lately.

"Yes please," Ziva says, and once she does she and Shannon head to the kitchen.

* * *

A little over a month has passed since the anniversary of Ziva joining the Gibbs family. The school holidays have just begun and so the Gibbs family are beginning their traditional end of the year trip. Rather than camping they have rented a camper which they have driven to, and parked on, the beach.

"This is so cool!" Kelly says excitedly as she and Ziva run around the caravan as Shannon and Gibbs watch on with smiles on their faces.

"It is," Ziva confirms.

"Should we tell them?" Shannon asks, purposely talking loudly, as she grins.

"Tell us what?" Kelly asks, as she and Ziva turn to look at their parents.

"Yes, what?" Ziva asks curious.

"I've talked to a friend, and from tomorrow we're going to have horses for the rest of the trip," Gibbs reveals.

"Really?" Kelly and Ziva both ask, sounding excited, and looking beyond thrilled.

"Really," Shannon and Kelly confirm and once they do Kelly squeals, and both Kelly and Ziva hurry over to their parents and hug them.

"If you two don't mind your mom and I were thinking that for now we'll fish, and then cook dinner," Gibbs tells his girls.

"That would be good," Ziva says, and Kelly nods in agreement.

"Let's go," Shannon says, and once she does the four of them head out of the camper.

* * *

The following morning Kelly and Ziva wake up early, and then proceed to wake their parents up early as well as they are both so excited about the horses.

After a quick breakfast the horses finally arrived and the Gibbs family have started to ride together along the beach.

"I want to gallop, Daddy," Kelly says.

"Me too!" Ziva adds.

"No Girls," Shannon says as while both girls can gallop she is worried about them.

"Ah, let them go, Shannon," Gibbs says and the encouragement is enough the Gibbs sisters need and the second Gibbs speaks the two of them start to gallop.

"Jethro!" Shannon objects as her daughters gallop ahead, and not wanting to be beaten Gibbs start to gallop as well. Watching her family ride away Shannon starts to gallop as well and the family spend the rest of the day riding together.

* * *

For the rest of the summer Gibbs, Shannon, Kelly, and Ziva enjoy themselves spending as much time as a family as possible, Kelly turns seven and spends her time getting a horse to eat again. When school starts Ziva and Kelly start to stick together more as neither of them have made new school friends yet as people they started to know next year had to move as their parents got transferred.

It is Halloween afternoon and Ziva and Kelly are with Shannon in the living room. Both girls are dressed in their costumes, Kelly is a princess while Ziva is dressed as Wonder Women.

"Okay, stand together by the fireplace," Shannon tells her daughters.

"Where's Dad? He said he'd be here!" Kelly says.

"And I'm sure he will be," Shannon assures Kelly. "Now, look at me and smile, both of you," Shannon tells her girls, and they both do as Shannon said.

Just as Shannon takes the photo the front door opens and Gibbs walks in.

"Daddy!" Kelly says happily.

"Hi Gibbs," Ziva greats, feeling happy as while she is trying to convince herself that Gibbs is different than Eli she is still convinced that she is going to be let down.

"Wow, you girls look great," Gibbs says, looking between his girls, both of whom smile.

"Can we go trick or treating now?" Kelly asks curious.

"In five minutes, Princess," Gibbs tells his younger daughter as he kisses Shannon's cheek.

About five minutes after Gibbs arrived home he, Kelly and Ziva head out to go trick or treating together, during which Ziva and Kelly both get a lot of candy.

* * *

Nine days have passed since Halloween, it is a Friday night and while Ziva and Kelly are playing together in their room Shannon is cooking dinner in the kitchen. As she cooks Gibbs, who has been working all day, walks into the kitchen.

"The girls in their room?" Gibbs asks, as he walks over to Shannon and kisses her cheek.

"Yeah," Shannon confirms.

"Good. Shannon, we need to talk," Gibbs admits, not being able to think of a better way to start this conversation.

"You're being deployed again, aren't you?" Shannon asks, as with the Gulf War having started three months earlier she knew it was only a matter of time.

"Yeah," Gibbs confirms. "December first," Gibbs explains, knowing that they have been given the warning to give them time to arrange things with their families.

"It's Ziva's birthday on Monday," Shannon says sadly, feeling bad as she knows that she and Gibbs have been planning on making sure Ziva has an amazing eight birthday.

"I know, which is why I don't think we should tell the girls until Tuesday," Gibbs admits, not wait longer than that. "Ziva deserves a good birthday without the tension of what's going to happen hanging over her day," Gibbs says, being certain in his assessment that Ziva hasn't had many good days before becoming a Gibbs so he and Shannon have tried to give Ziva as many good days as possible.

"That she does," Shannon confirms. "Speaking of our girls dinners can you go get them?" Shannon asks.

"Sure," Gibbs says, before heading to get their girls.

* * *

For the rest of the weekend Gibbs and Shannon do their best to hide the fact that something is going on, and due to Ziva actually allowing herself to enjoy her birthday she doesn't even realise her parents are keeping something from her and in turn she has an amazing eight birthday, her best yet.

It is now Tuesday morning, the day after Ziva's birthday, and because of that Shannon and Gibbs know that they can't keep the news from their daughters anymore, as it wouldn't be fair to them. And so, as they are sitting down for breakfast, Shannon and Gibbs exchange looks, both knowing that it is time.

"Girls, your mom and I have something to tell you," Gibbs says, as he looks between his girls.

"Is everything okay?" Kelly asks concerned, as she looks between her parents.

"Kelly, Ziva, I've received new orders," Gibbs explains. "I'm being deployed to the Middle East," Gibbs says and once he speaks Ziva gets up and leaves the room, without a word to anyone.

"Ziva," Gibbs and Shannon call, but Ziva doesn't come back.

"I don't want you to go," Kelly tells her father.

"I know, Princess," Gibbs says, before getting up, walking over and hugging his daughter.

"When do you leave?" Kelly asks worried as her father hugs her.

"December first," Gibbs answers, and once he does Kelly just clings to him.

* * *

After spending about five minutes comforting Kelly Gibbs leaves her with Shannon and then to Ziva and Kelly's room where he finds Ziva lying on her bed and hugging Chestnut.

"Ziver," Gibbs says, walking over to her, calling her 'Ziver' for the first time. "Talk to me," he requests.

"I have been seeing the news, and I know they do not show everything, so I know it is very bad back home, and everywhere near," Ziva admits, and Gibbs realises that he should have known Ziva would realise how bad things are. "And now you are going there, I am afraid for you, Gibbs," Ziva admits, admitting something she wouldn't have admitted that long ago.

"Oh Kiddo," Gibbs says, reaching out and pulling her into his arms, trying to think of the best thing to say to her. "I know you have seen war up close," Gibbs says as he lifts Ziva over the railing of her bed, "and I'm sorry about that," Gibbs says as he carries Ziva over to the chair. "I am not going to lie, this is dangerous, but I will do everything I can to come home to you, your mom, and your sister," Gibbs promises. "I don't want you to watch the news while I'm gone, okay, and I don't want you to listen to the rumours, or stories, and keep Kelly from doing the same," Gibbs requests.

"I will," Ziva promises.

"I'm not going to tell you not to worry, though I wish you wouldn't. What I want you to know is that as long as I have say in the matter I will come home, I love you Kid," Gibbs tells his daughter, kissing her head.

"I love you too," Ziva admits, actually saying the words to Gibbs for the first time. "I will look after Mom and Kelly," Ziva promises.

"I know you will, Kiddo, I know," Gibbs says, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

For the next eighteen days Gibbs, Shannon, Kelly and Ziva spend as much time together as possible as they prepare for Gibbs to be deployed to a warzone. The day has finally come and Ziva, Kelly, Shannon and Gibbs are all standing in the driveway together.

"I'll miss you, Daddy," Kelly say as she hands Gibbs her helmet.

"We both will," Ziva adds.

"I'll miss you girls, too," Gibbs tells his daughters as he hugs them both, and kisses both his girls' heads.

After Gibbs breaks apart from Kelly and Ziva, Ziva puts her arm around her sister as Gibbs walks over to Shannon.

"We've said it all before," Gibbs says.

"I want to hear it again," Shannon informs Gibbs, who takes both her hands.

"I will take care. I will come back safe," Gibbs recites.

"Not those words," Shannon requests.

"I love you," Gibbs says, and the two of them kiss.

After Gibbs and Shannon break apart Gibbs heads to the car while Shannon walks over to the girls, and puts one arm around each of them, and the three of them watch as Gibbs drives away.

* * *

For the next fifteen days Shannon, Kelly, and Ziva do their best to get used to Gibbs being gone. Just like Ziva promised her dad she has been doing best to make sure neither she or Kelly watch the news. As she knows how important it is Shannon has been trying to make things as normal as possible, including starting Chanukah celebrations five days earlier.

It is Saturday morning and Shannon is in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Kelly suddenly runs into the room,

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" Kelly yells as she runs into the room.

"Kelly?" Shannon asks concerned.

"Something's wrong with Zizi!" Kelly exclaims, looking terrified.

"Show me," Shannon says, as she turns off the oven and follows Kelly, who runs.

Feeling terrified for her daughter Shannon follows her younger daughter to the room she shares with Ziva. Hurrying into the room Shannon finds Ziva on her bed, hugging Chestnut, and the second she sees her daughter Shannon knows something is wrong.

"Ziva, what's wrong honey?" Shannon says, getting to her daughters' side.

"It hurts, Mommy," Ziva says, and the joy of hearing Ziva call her Mommy for the first time is overshadowed by the amount of pain in Ziva's voice, and so Shannon reaches over and feels Ziva's forehead.

"You're burning up," Shannon realises, feeling her worry grow. "Ziva, where are you hurting?" Shannon asks concerned.

"Stomach," Ziva admits, and Shannon starts to narrow down the possibility of what could be wrong with Ziva.

"Ziva do you feel sick?" Shannon asks worried, and Ziva nods.

"Want Daddy," Ziva mutters, but her voice is loud enough for Shannon to hear, there being no doubt in her mind that Ziva is talking about Gibbs because she doesn't ever talk about Eli, and if she were to ever talk about him Shannon is certain that she would call him either Abba or Father.

"Kelly, I need you to stay with your sister, I'm going to call the doctor," Shannon says.

"Yes Mommy," Kelly says, and once she does Shannon hurries out of the room. "It's okay Zizi, Mommy will be back soon," Kelly says, not completely understanding what is gong on as apart from when Ziva talked about her Ima and Tali she has never seen Ziva show pain.

* * *

A few hours later the doctor has come to check Ziva, and had her rushed to the base hospital where she was diagnosed with appendicitis and is going to have surgery.

"Do not want surgery," Ziva says, sounding upset, as she clings to chestnut.

"I know Sweetie, but you have to," Shannon tells her daughter. "It's going to make you feel better Sweetheart," Shannon says as she pushes Ziva's hair out of her face.

"Mommy…" Ziva starts to say.

"Honey, I know you're scared, and that's okay, but you're going to be okay," Shannon tells her daughter. "And Kelly and I will here when you wake up," Shannon promises.

"Yeah?" Ziva asks, looking afraid.

"Yeah, I promise," Shannon tells her daughter. "Kelly, do you want to give your sister a gentle hug?" Shannon asks, stressing gentle, and Kelly does just that.

"Love you, Zizi," Kelly tells her sister, as she is careful not to hurt her sister.

"Love you too, Kells," Ziva responds, and as she does the doctors walk into the room.

"Okay, we're here to take Miss Ziva Gibbs to surgery," the doctor explains.

"We'll be here when you wake up, Sweetie, I promise," Shannon says, kissing Ziva's head, and once she kisses her daughters head Ziva is taken away by the doctors.

"Mommy, Zizi is going to be okay, right?" Kelly asks her mother confused.

"Yeah Kell, she is," Shannon assures her daughter.

* * *

A few hours later, Kelly and Shannon are both waiting by Ziva's bed. While Ziva has bene out of surgery for a little while she hasn't woken up from the aesthetic and as it is getting late Kelly has fallen asleep in the chair next to her sister's bed.

Even though Kelly is asleep Shannon is wide awake and just watching her daughters sleep. Due to the fact that she is watching her daughters Shannon notices Ziva's eyes start to twitch,

"Ziva? Open your eyes Honey," Shannon requests, as she leans forward, and a few seconds later Ziva opens her eyes. "Hey Sweetheart," Shannon greats, feeling glad to see her awake.

"Mom…. I mean…" Ziva starts to correct as she sees Shannon.

"You can call me Mom if you would like Honey, it's okay, it's not betraying Rivka," Shannon assures the young girl. "But it is also okay if you don't want to," Shannon explains to her daughter knowing that ultimately the choice is Ziva's.

"Ima is Ima," Ziva says. "You are Mom," Ziva explains, and as she does Shannon's heart fills with joy and she smiles at her daughter.

"How are you feeling?" Shannon asks her daughter.

"Better," Ziva assures her mother.

"I'm really glad to hear that," Shannon admits, as she leans forward and pushes Ziva's hair out of her face. "So, while you were in surgery I had one of the nurses help me," Shannon explains as she reaches into her bag and pulls something out. "I got her to bring me this," Shannon says, showing Ziva a menorah.

"You did not have to," Ziva says, though she is grateful.

"I did," Shannon says, as she moves, and carefully sits down next to Ziva, "I know how important it is to you," Shannon says as she kisses Ziva's head and places the menorah on the bed's table.

"Thank you," Ziva says, as she carefully moves and lays her head on Shannon's shoulder, and the two of them, waking up Kelly in the process who ends up lying on her sisters' other side, start to celebrate Hanukah.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

AN: Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.

AN2: As I have said, let me know what episodes you would like me to address. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

About two months have passed since Ziva had appendicitis and ever since, to Shannon's joy, she is calling Shannon Mum all the time.

It is Friday afternoon and Ziva and Kelly are in their room, while Kelly is drawing Ziva is reading, neither having heard the knock on the door five minutes earlier. While the Gibbs sisters might not have heard the knock on the front door they do here the knock on their bedroom door,

"Come in," Kelly says, and Shannon walks into the room.

"Girls, I need to talk to you in the living room," Shannon tells her daughters, sounding tense, and once she does she heads out of the room, causing Kelly and Ziva to become concerned.

* * *

Walking into the living room Ziva and Kelly become even more confused when they see another person, a man, in the living room.

"Mom, what's going on?" Kelly asks worried.

"Is Dad alright?" Ziva asks worried, her mind automatically going to the worst possible thing, as all of her instincts tell her to be careful, to prepare for something bad.

"Your Dad is fine," Shannon assures her daughters, as she looks between them. "Girls, I need you to sit down," Shannon says, and as she does Kelly and Ziva exchange looks as they sit down. "Kelly, Ziva, this is NIS Agent Kurt Mitchell," Shannon explains.

"NIS?" Ziva asks confused.

"Navel Investigative Service," Agent Mitchell explains.

"Agent Mitchell is going to be around for a while, he is going to drive us places, and be around the house," Shannon explains to her girls.

"We are in danger, yes?" Ziva asks, as that seems like a protection detail to her.

"I'm not going to lie to you girls, yes, we are," Shannon confirms and as she does Ziva reaches over and takes Kelly's hand.

"Why?" Kelly asks, confused.

"A couple of weeks ago I saw a man, a bad man, kill a marine," Shannon explains, being careful of what she says as she wants to protect her girls, and she knows that no matter what she says Ziva will be able to fill in the pieces, even though she wishes she wouldn't. "The bad man is a very powerful man, and because I agreed to testify against him, NIS have assigned Agent Mitchell to watch over us," Shannon explains.

"Has there been a threat?" Ziva asks, choosing her words carefully, and Shannon looks to Agent Mitchell to answer.

"No, but because of who the man your Mom agreed to testify against is NIS are being cautious," Agent Mitchell explains, and as she does Ziva and Kelly exchange looks, as they do Shannon can see how worried Kelly is.

"Come here, Girls," Shannon says, and once she does Kelly and Ziva walk over to her, and she hugs them. "We're safe, we've just got to be careful. Agent Mitchell is here to look out for us," Shannon explains as she hugs his girls.

"Does Dad know?" Ziva asks, as she hugs her mother and flashes back to how life was in Israel.

"No, your Dad is deployed, I don't want to worry him with this," Shannon admits, feeling like right now her job is to keep her daughters safe and protect Gibbs from what is going on. "Not a lot is going to change, we will just have to be a bit more careful," Shannon explains, as she continues to hold her girls.

* * *

For the next ten days Ziva, Kelly and Shannon are joined, basically all the time, by Agent Mitchell, and because it is safer they haven't left base, something which is causing both Ziva and Kelly to become a little stir crazy, though Ziva is better at hiding it.

It is Monday morning and Ziva, Kelly, and Shannon are having breakfast together before school.

"Mom, can we go off base after school?" Kelly asks curious.

"Kelly…" Shannon starts to say, hating to let her daughter down, but feeling concerned.

"I know we have to be careful, but everything's been so boring lately. Can't we go out for a couple of hours?" Kelly asks, looking at her mother with a pleading look.

"Kells…" Ziva starts to say.

"Zizi, you were saying last night that you were bored," Kelly reminds her sister.

"I was, but…" Ziva says, knowing that they have to be careful.

"See Mom!" Kelly exclaims, feeling happy that Ziva just proved her point.

"We can go off base after school," Shannon tells her daughters, and even though Ziva tries to hide it, both she and Kelly look glad about that. "Now go get your bags, you've got to get to school," Shannon explains to her daughters.

"Yes Mom," Kelly and Ziva both say and the two of them get up and head to their room to get their stuff.

* * *

Hours later Shannon, with Agent Mitchell in the drivers seat, are in the Gibbs family car outside Kelly and Ziva's on base school waiting for them to come out.

"I don't know if this is a good idea," Agent Mitchell admits, feeling worried about what is going to happen.

"I know," Shannon admits. "When Jethro and I took Ziva in we wanted to give her a life where she wasn't constantly in danger, where she didn't always worry, and now that's the life she and Kelly are living," Shannon says sadly. "I want more than anything for my girls to be safe, but I also don't want them to be afraid," Shannon admits, as she is trying to think of the best thing to do for her daughters.

"I understand that," Agent Mitchell says, and the two of them drift into silence.

For few minutes Shannon and Agent Mitchell sit in silence, but then Agent Mitchell notices a marine coming towards the car.

"Stay here," Agent Mitchell says, as he gets out of the car.

For about a minute Shannon waits, and watches as Agent Mitchell talks to a Marine and the longer they talk the more worried Shannon becomes, but then he finally gets back in the car.

"Change of plan," Agent Mitchell reveals. "We're not going to the mall I have to take you and the girls to a safe house," Agent Mitchell reveals.

"There's been a threat," Shannon realises.

"Yes," Agent Mitchell says as both he and Shannon see the girls.

"Don't tell them until we're there," Shannon says as she doesn't want to scare them like that before she has to.

"Yes Ma'am," Agent Mitchell says, as Ziva and Kelly hurry towards the car and get in the back.

"Hey Girls," Shannon greats her girls as they climb into the car, and she attempts to keep her voice as even as possible.

"Hey Mom," Kelly greats.

"Hello Mom," Ziva greats, thinking that there seems to be something off about her mothers voice but she can't figure out what.

"Did you have a good day at school?" Shannon asks curious.

"Yeah," Kelly confirms.

"Yes," Ziva confirms.

"That's good to hear, buckle up," Shannon tells her daughters, and once she does both Kelly and Ziva buckle up.

After he is sure the girls are buckled in Agent Mitchell starts to drive, being aware of his surroundings as possible as he knows he has to get the family to the safe house as soon as possible.

* * *

A little while Shannon, Kelly, Ziva and Agent Mitchell have left base and are driving, heading towards the safe house, but as it is in the same area as the mall the girls haven't realised anything strange, yet.

"You should have seen it Mom, it was great," Kelly says with a grin. "Kyle Chambers dared Zizi to race him, thinking that he wouldn't win, and then she bet him!" Kelly exclaims, sounding excited.

"I was not going to," Ziva admits. "But then he was so confident, so sure that I would not win, that a girl could not beat him, so I had to," Ziva explains. "It was satisfying," Ziva admits.

"It was satisfying to watch too," Kelly reveals, and as she does Shannon turns and smiles at her girls.

Just as Shannon turns to smile at her daughters the glass of the front window breaks and Agent Mitchell is hit with a bullet, and because he is killed instantly the car loses control,

"KELLY! ZIVA!" Shannon yells, as the car crashes.

* * *

Having no idea how long has passed since the car crashed Ziva starts to regain consciousness, and she quickly feels pressure, and as she forces her eyes open, just a little, she realises she is pined between the front and back seat because of how the car has flipped.

"Mom! Kells!" Ziva says as she feels something, which she assumes is blood dripping down her face. "MOM! KELLS!" Ziva yells, feeling panicked because she didn't get a response, and so she forces her eyes open just a little bit more, something which is difficult for her to do as she is also finding it hard to focus.

As Ziva forces her eyes open a little more Ziva sees Shannon, and because she is looking right at her she knows, because she has seen it before, that Shannon is dead. "Mommy?" Ziva asks, her voice breaking, tears coming to her eyes. "Kells? Kells, are you okay?" Ziva asks, forcing herself to look away from her mother, which is one of the hardest things she has ever done, as she needs to know whether her little sister is okay, especially now. "Kells? Can you hear me?" Ziva asks, pain in her voice, trying not to fall apart, and as she looks around the car she sees her little sister a little way away from her, but due to the way her sister is lying she cannot tell if Kelly is okay, whether she is alive or dead.

"Hold on Kells, I am coming," Ziva says, and she tries to move towards her sister, but the second she attempts to move Ziva feels overwhelming pain and blacks out.

* * *

Far away from California Gibbs is with his division in Kuwait, at camp just talking, and even though he can't explain it Gibbs has a bad feeling, a feeling that is telling him that something bad has happened.

"Gunny Gibbs," His CO say, as he walks towards Gibbs. "We need to talk," he says, and once he does Gibbs gets up and walks away from the rest of his division.

"Sir?" Gibbs asks, once they are several steps away from his division.

"We've just got news from back home," Gibbs's CO tells him. "I'm sorry Gunny, your wife and one of your daughters have been killed," Gibbs's CO tells him. "Your other daughter has been critically injured and is currently in a medical induced coma. The medical personnel don't know if she will survive, I'm sorry." Gibbs' CO says.

"NO!" Gibbs yells, his voice full of pain.

"We'll get you on the first transport home, but I don't know when that will be. I've asked for more information, but it's slow getting to us. We're trying to find someone to replace you on the next mission, but…" Gibbs' CO says.

"I'll do it," Gibbs says, as he needs to do something. Two of his girls are gone, and his third might be gone too, and there's nothing he can do, he might not even get home in time to see her before she dies, but what he can do complete his mission.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs' CO asks, and Gibbs just nods.

* * *

A little while later Gibbs, who feels like his world has fallen apart is running though a field with his riffle, and as he runs explosions go off around him, and one of the explosions hits too close and Gibbs goes flying.

"Shannon, Kelly, Ziva," Gibbs says, as he lies on his back, and as he loses consciousness his last thought is off his girls.

* * *

**AN:** I'm sorry about this chapter. Really, but I felt like it was necessary.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

AN: Thank you for the support. I'm still sorry about the last chapter, I wish I could say this chapter is less painful.

AN2: As I have said, let me know what episodes you would like me to address. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Fourteen days have passed since Ziva, Kelly, and Shannon were in the car accident. Due to the injuries Gibbs sustained in while deployed he was medevacked to Bethesda Navel hospital. As Gibbs was sent to Bethesda Ziva, who has been in a medically induced coma ever since the accident, was transferred there as well.

As she opens her eyes Ziva is very confused about where she is and what is going on as nothing is familiar, and she is feeling pretty out of it, even though she is awake.

"Ziva," A voice says, and so Ziva turns towards the voice. As she turns Ziva sees a person and it takes her a few seconds to recognize who it is.

"Pop?" Ziva asks, her voice horse.

"Yeah, it's me," Jackson Gibbs greats.

"Mommy? Kells? Daddy?" Ziva asks, looking around, looking for her family, and because of the way she is lying she doesn't see that Gibbs is in the bead next to her.

"Ziva, what do you remember?" Jack asks his granddaughter, wanting to know what Ziva remembers so that he can be as gentle as possible.

"תאונת דרכים" Ziva says, not even realising that she is speaking Hebrew.

"English please Ziva, my Hebrew isn't that good," Jackson tells his granddaughter with a gentle tone of voice.

"Sorry, car accident," Ziva says, pausing between each word because she needs to think about what to say, and as she speaks everything that happened comes back to her. "Mommy is dead," Ziva realises.

"I'm so sorry, Ziva," Jack says, and as soon as he speaks tears come to her eyes.

"Kells?" Ziva asks, forcing the word out.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart. She died in the accident too," Jackson explains, and as he does Ziva realises that she is holding chestnut, that someone put him in her arms, and so she just squeezes him as she cries, thinking about her little sister.

"Dad, where is dad? Want dad." Ziva asks, through her tears, and as she speaks Jackson sits down on the edge of her bed.

"Ziva, your Dad was hurt after he got the news about what happened," Jackson explains. "He's in the next bed, the doctors are just waiting for him to wake up," Jackson explains to his granddaughter, who nods, and as she does Ziva starts to move her blanket so that she can go see her father as that's what she really wants. "No Ziva, you can't move right now," Jack tells Ziva stopping her from moving.

"Why not?" Ziva asks confused as she doesn't realise anything is wrong because of the still 'slightly out of it' state she is in.

"You're hurt Ziva, really hurt," Jackson explains. "Your right leg is broken in three places, and you have a fractured hip, and some pretty serious internal injuries, which included bleeding in your brain," Jackson explains, knowing that most of those injuries are from the way Ziva was trapped, the way she was crushed. "You've been in a medically induced coma for two weeks. You can't get up yet Ziva, you need to rest," Jackson explains as from what the doctors said Ziva was minutes away from joining Kelly and Shannon in dying and could potentially have a permanent brain injury, but the doctors aren't sure yet.

"Daddy, want daddy," Ziva says, crying, and starting to become hysterical, and as all the machines start to beep loudly doctors run into the room and Ziva is sedated saying, "Daddy!" as she once more falls into unconsciousness.

* * *

For the next five days Ziva still spends her time mostly unconscious, and when she is not unconscious she is realising how much she hates seeing her dad unconscious, and so hurt, in bed and has to work with doctors to try and start to move a little bit. At the moment attempting to move just causes Ziva pain, and as a result she is speaking more Hebrew than English. Jackson has brought that up with Ziva's doctors who say it could be a result of her brain injury or it could just be because it is easier for her to speak in her native language right now, it's not clear which.

It is late at night and just like he has been doing for over two weeks Jackson is asleep in a chair in the room Ziva and Gibbs are sharing. As he opens his eyes for the first time in over two weeks Gibbs is confused about where he is, and what's going on, but then everything comes back to him.

"Shannon, Kelly, Ziva," Gibbs says to himself, as he feels overwhelming pain that has nothing to do with his injuries. Looking around Gibbs sees Ziva on the other bed. "Ziver," Gibbs says, feeling glad to see her, but because of how far away she is he cannot tell whether she is okay.

Knowing what he has to do, needing to know if she is okay, Gibbs moves the blanket off him, sees an IV in his arm, which he pulls out, and slowly gets up. Feeling pain as he moves Gibbs pushes it down and walks towards his daughter, stumbling slightly, and feeling even more pain, Gibbs gets to Ziva's bed, knocking it and accidently waking Ziva up as he does.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asks, sounding amazed as she has been waiting for him to wake up.

"Hey Kid," Gibbs greats, his voice horse.

"Mommy… Kells…." Ziva says, struggling to say the words as tears come to her eyes.

"I know, Kiddo," Gibbs says, carefully sitting down in bed next to Ziva, and putting his arm around her.

"I could not get to Kells… I tried," Ziva reveals, having no idea what to say Gibbs just tightens the arm around her and kisses her head, as tears run down his face.

Together, Ziva and Gibbs just lay together, as Gibbs hold his daughter, as the two of them cry, mourning the loss of Shannon and Kelly.

* * *

For the next month Ziva and Gibbs have continued to heal in hospital, during which both become certain that they hate hospitals. While they are both making improvement Ziva has noticed that her father seems, apart from that first night, more distance.

As both Ziva and Gibbs were discharged from hospital a couple of days earlier the day has finally come for Shannon and Kelly's funeral. As he knew that it was what Shannon wanted Gibbs is having them buried in DC before he and Ziva head back to Pendleton, and he has already visited the gravesite alone since being discharged.

It is about nine am and Ziva, who has to use crutches and thus cannot make it upstairs, is standing in the living room of the Gibbs' DC house. As she stands in the room she can't help but think of the last time they were there, as a family, and that thought makes the ache in her chest hurt even more.

"Let's go, Kid," Gibbs, who is also on crutches, says as he walks into the living having tried to make it down into the basement, but failed.

"Yes Gibbs," Ziva says, and the two of them head out of the house. Even though Ziva wants to call him Dad she hasn't had a chance to ask whether he is okay with it, and after the way he has been acting since he woke up from his coma Ziva isn't sure if it would be something he would be okay with.

* * *

For Ziva the next couple of hours pass in a blur, and just like she has been experiencing since she woke up from her coma Ziva finds herself having a hard time understanding the English. While almost everything was a blur the one thing that wasn't was that Gibbs didn't comfort her at all throughout the entire funeral.

As the funeral ends people come up to Ziva and Gibbs, but Ziva doesn't pay much attention to them. What she does pay attention to is that the headstone Shannon and Kelly are buried under has both her dad and her names and birthdate with space to add when they die. In fact, once she notices that fact Ziva cannot stop looking.

"I can't believe you did this," Gibbs says, and the anger in her father's voice is enough for Ziva to look away from the object she is staring at and look to her Dad, who is talking to her Pop.

"Leroy, calm down…" Jackson Gibbs starts to say, not understanding why his son is so angry.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down," Gibbs says angrily. "I don't want to see you again," Gibbs says angrily. "Ziver, let's go," Gibbs tells his daughter, who is a little scared of the anger in her fathers' voice, and so she quickly, or as quickly as she can at the moment, does what he tells her to do, and the two of them head out of the cemetery; Ziva looking back at the gravestone as they go.

* * *

After leaving the funeral Ziva and Gibbs, who is now in uniform, are able to get a military transport back to Pendleton. While it is a good thing both Ziva and Gibbs find it rather uncomfortable due to their injuries.

"Are we going home?" Ziva asks, honestly not sure how it is going to feel to walk back into the house without Shannon and Kelly.

"Not yet, I need to talk to someone," Gibbs says and he leads Ziva over to a waiting car, where they both put their bags in the trunk.

"Okay," Ziva says, with a nod, as the two of them get into the car.

* * *

A little while after they arrived back at Pendleton Ziva and Gibbs are walking into the NIS office.

"Yes, Gunnery Sergeant?" the person working the main desk asks as Gibbs, and Ziva approach.

"I need to talk to Special Agent Michael Franks," Gibbs says, having learnt the name of the agent in charge of the investigation.

"Of course. I'll get him," the person says, before getting up and going to get the person Gibbs has to talk to.

For a few moments Ziva and Gibbs wait until a man who looks to be in his forties, who has a moustache, walks up to Gibbs and Ziva.

"Gunny Gibbs?" Franks asks, sticking out his hand for Gibbs to shake, which Gibbs returns. "And this must be Ziva," Franks say to her.

"Hi," Ziva greats, and once she does Gibbs turns to look at her.

"Ziver, I need to talk to Agent Franks, can you sit and wait here?" Gibbs asks, referring to the seats.

"Yes," Ziva says, with a nod, and she goes and sits down while Gibbs follows Agent Franks.

* * *

For a couple of hours Ziva sits in the lobby of NIS while Gibbs talks to Agent Franks, learning all about everything that he knows in the case. After a basically silent car ride, which Ziva is getting rather used to, the two of them arrive back home.

In almost perfect unison both Ziva and Gibbs stop as they walk into the house and see Shannon and Kelly everywhere, and so for a few moments the two of them just stand in complete silence.

"Ziva, go put your stuff in your room and I'll get started on dinner," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Okay," Ziva says, and she makes her way to her room.

Walking into her room Ziva is overcome with emotion as she sees the room that is, and should have always been, hers and Kelly. Dropping her bags on the floor Ziva stares at the bunkbeds, with her leg and hip being the way they are Ziva isn't sure she's going to be able to climb up the ladder and to her bed, but she also knows that sleeping on Kelly's bed isn't an option.

Wanting to figure it out Ziva makes her way over to the bunkbed and once she is close enough she drops her crutches and rather than climbing up Ziva pulls herself up to the bunk, even though it is difficult.

* * *

While Ziva is in her room Gibbs has made his way to the kitchen. As he walks into the kitchen the first thing he sees is the picture of him, Shannon, Kelly and Ziva that they took the day they moved to Pendleton.

Walking over Gibbs picks up the picture and just stares at it, as his heart breaks.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**AN:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW.

**AN2**: As I have said, let me know what episodes you would like me to address. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since Gibbs and Ziva returned to Pendleton and ever since they returned the two of them have been struggling with the constant reminders of Shannon and Kelly. As a result of how much they have been struggling the two of them haven't really spent a lot of time together as they are both coping by being alone, and in Gibbs case drinking is helping him to cope.

It is early evening and Ziva is at the desk in hers and Kelly's room, which she still considers it to be both of theirs, practicing her English as since the accident she is having more issues with speaking and understanding English, but not reading it, and so she started to practice more; partly because it is a good way to pass the time.

"Ziver," A voice says and after jumping Ziva looks to see her father.

"Yes Gibbs?" Ziva asks, and he walks over to her, deciding not to mention Ziva jumping as he assumes that it is normal considering everything.

"I have to go away for a few days," Gibbs reveals, having decided to be honest with Ziva and this is something he has wanted to do since he talked to Agent Franks, but he didn't want to leave Ziva until her health was better, and now that she no longer requires crutches he feels like it is the right time.

"Okay," Ziva says, having a lot of questions, but feeling like she doesn't have any right to ask them, not at the moment.

"While I'm gone your Gramps and Nan will be here," Gibbs explains, as he talked to Shannon's parents, as he needed someone to stay with Ziva, and they, to his surprise, agreed.

"Okay," Ziva confirms.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, so go wash up," Gibbs instructs.

"Yes Gibbs," Ziva says, and she gets up and heads to the bathroom, Gibbs noticing that she is still having a slight amount of difficulty walking, though she is clearly doing everything she can to hide that fact.

After Ziva leaves the room Gibbs quickly leaves too as it hurts him to be around a room that so clearly belongs to both his girls.

* * *

A couple of days have passed since Gibbs told Ziva he had to go away and in that time Gibbs has travelled to Mexico and killed the man who killed Shannon and Kelly, who almost killed Ziva, having known where to find him thanks to Mike Franks.

After killing Pedro Hernandez Gibbs has crossed back over the border and is sitting at the place where he, Shannon, Kelly and Ziva spent their last camping trip. As he sits on the log that he shared with his family months earlier Gibbs points his gun at his head.

"_What are you doing?" Shannon's voice asks him. _

"I don't know if I can do this without you two," Gibbs admits, and with how heartbroken he is, how much he misses Shannon and Kelly, Gibbs can picture Shannon standing in front of him.

"_Well figure it out, Marine. Ziva needs you," 'Shannon' tells him. _

"She needs you," Gibbs says, knowing that Ziva has always been closer to Shannon than him. "I miss you so much, both of you,".

"_I know," 'Shannon' says. "We're gone Gibbs, but Ziva's not. She's a little girl, your little girl, who has lost her world, again. She needs you," 'Shannon' tells him. "I know you don't see it, but she's a lot like you, and she's hurting, she's coping the best she can, but don't make her lose you too," 'Shannon' tells Gibbs, and what she says is enough for Gibbs to put the gun down. _

"I miss you," Gibbs says as he puts the gun down.

* * *

After putting down his gun Gibbs made his way back to Pendleton and to his home. As he arrives home he finds Mac and Joann, Shannon's parents, in the living room.

"Jethro!" Joann exclaims seeing him.

"Where's Ziva?" Gibbs askes, after everything that has happened he wants to see her.

"Her room." Mac answers. "We went to the library yesterday she has got some new books," Mac explains, and Gibbs just keeps walking, without saying anything.

Once he gets to Ziva and Kelly's room Gibbs heads in and he finds Ziva asleep on her bed, with the light still on, surrounded by books, all of which seem to be about learning languages. Picking up the books Gibbs takes them over to the desk where he puts them.

Once he has put the books up Gibbs walk back over to Ziva, who he tucks in.

"It's over Kid," Gibbs tells his daughter. "I'm sorry, you deserve better. This, this was exactly what Shannon and I wanted to protect you from," Gibbs admits. "I don't know how to do this without her, and I'm going to make a lot of mistakes Kid, but I love you, I just hope I'm enough," Gibbs admits, and once he does he leans down and kisses Ziva's head.

After kissing Ziva's head he spends a few minutes watching her sleep, and then he heads out of the room, turning off the light as he does.

* * *

For the next three months Gibbs and Ziva try to live their life, try to have some semblance of normalcy, but they don't really succeed, especially on what should have been Kelly's eight birthday.

Both Gibbs and Ziva are in pain and are struggling to deal with it, which is causing the Gibbs house to be a pretty quiet place. As he doesn't want Ziva to see how not okay he is Gibbs, to an extent, is avoiding his daughter; because of that Ziva assumes that he is mad that she is the one who survived, and she is too afraid to admit that to him.

It is a summers afternoon and Ziva, who has been sitting on base reading all day, is heading back to the Gibbs house. Honestly, she is looking forward to school starting the next day as it will give her something to do other than studying various languages and living in a basically silent house.

"Hey look, it's the girl who speaks funny," A boy a little over than Ziva, says as she is walking home. "Didn't your Mom and sister die?".

"Leave me alone," Ziva says annoyed.

"Ohh what you think you're better than us?" the boy asks. "I bet you think your better than your mom and sister, that you think…." The boy starts to say, but he doesn't say much more than that because Ziva swings out and punches him, knocking him to the ground.

"Do not talk about my family," Ziva says angrily, and she jut walks away, noticing that her knuckles are cut as she goes.

* * *

A few minutes after she punched another kid Ziva is walking into the house,

"Ziver, is that you?" Gibbs asks.

"Yes Gibbs," Ziva says, as she hides her hand, with the bloody knuckles, in her pocket.

"I've ordered Pizza for dinner. It should be here soon," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"Okay," Ziva responds. "Can I go to my room?" Ziva asks curious.

"Of course, I'll call you when it is here," Gibbs explains to his daughter, who nods and heads to her room.

When Ziva gets to her room she climbs onto her bed, and just picks up chestnut, which she hugs close as she thinks about Kelly and Shannon, about how much she misses them.

* * *

The next morning Gibbs drops Ziva off at school, which for her is even more terrifying than usual as she doesn't have Kelly, and then heads to NIS. When he asks to see Mike Franks.

"Back again, Marine?" Mike asks Gibbs.

"Not anymore," Gibbs reveals as he has put in his discharge papers. "It's done." Gibbs reveals.

"not what I heard. No such thing as an ex-marine," Mike comments, "that's forever. Right. Not even gonna ask where you've been. Guess the question is, where you going?" Mike asks.

"I don't know," Gibbs admits, as the only thing he knows is that he has to be a parent to Ziva, and he is struggling with that.

"Look at you, all self-loathing and misery. You make me sick. Come here to mope?" Mike asks.

"Nope. Came for a job." Gibbs reveals, as everything Mike has done for him has inspired him to become an NCIS agent.

"My god!" Mike says shocked. "You really want to be a cop. You got to let a lot of old stuff go, learn a lot of new stuff to take it's place. Think you can do that?" Mike asks.

"I think I'd be a good cop." Gibbs response, as that is what he believes.

* * *

Hours later Mike has agreed to take Gibbs on as a Probie starting immediately and Gibbs, after spending the day arranging a couple of things, is waiting outside Ziva's school for her to finish. Gibbs hasn't been waiting long when Ziva hurries out and gets in the car.

"How was school?" Gibbs asks his daughter.

"Fine," Ziva answers, deciding not to mention the fact that, without Kelly, she didn't talk to anyone all day and instead spent the day reading, and learning languages as she wants a way, a language that can put into words, what she is feeling.

"Just fine?" Gibbs asks, as he starts to drive, and Ziva just nods, so he decides to change the subject. "Ziver do you remember Agent Franks?" he asks curious.

"Yes," Ziva confirms, being pretty sure she wouldn't be able to forget him. "Why?"

"I'm going to be working with him," Gibbs explains.

"What does that mean?" Ziva asks confused.

"I'm going to become a NIS agent," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Does that mean we have to move?" Ziva asks, as even with as hard as it is living in the house without Shannon and Kelly she isn't sure she wants to move away.

"Not right now, Kiddo," Gibbs explains as that is one of the things he arranged today, making sure he and Ziva could continue to live in their house.

"Good," Ziva says, her voice barely loud enough for Gibbs to hear.

"Agent Franks is going to come over for dinner tonight," Gibbs reveals, as with how closely he and Franks are going to be working together he wants Ziva to get to know him just in case.

"Okay." Ziva says, and the two of them drift into silence as they continue to drive.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**AN:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

**AN2**: As I have said, let me know what episodes you would like me to address. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

A few weeks has passed since Gibbs joined NIS and ever since Mike has been around the Gibbs house several times a week, and honestly both Ziva and Gibbs like having him around as it means they actually have to talk.

It is a Sunday evening and Ziva is working on her homework in her room when Gibbs knocks on the door.

"Yes?" Ziva asks, turning to look at him, and Gibbs walks over.

"Ziver, I've got orders for a new mission," Gibbs explains, wanting to tell Ziva as much as possible, but he knows he can't tell her much as he has been ordered to take part in a drug interdiction mission in Columbia as they need a sniper.

"You are leaving?" Ziva asks, sounding shocked, and a little afraid.

"Yeah Kiddo," Gibbs confirms. "I shouldn't be gone too long," Gibbs explains.

"When will you leave?" Ziva asks, trying to hide how much she hates that her father is leaving, again.

"That's the thing, Kid, I have to leave tomorrow," Gibbs explains, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Oh," Ziva says, fighting not to look upset. "What will happen to me?" Ziva asks curious.

"Mike is going to stay with you," Gibbs explains, Mike being what he insisted Ziva call him, and that was the only reason why Gibbs agreed to do the mission, because Mike said he would look after Ziva.

"Okay," Ziva says, with a nod, feeling like that isn't too bad.

"How's your homework going?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Okay," Ziva answers. "What is for dinner tonight?" Ziva asks curious.

"Steak and vegetables," Gibbs explains, as while he would be good with just steak he knows Ziva needs food a bit more balanced.

"Okay," Ziva says, with a nod.

"Do you want to help me cook?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Sure," Ziva responds, and once she does she marks where she is up to in her homework, and then she gets up and heads out of the room with her father.

* * *

The next morning Ziva and Gibbs are having breakfast together when there is a knock on the door.

"That will be Mike," Gibbs explains and once he does he gets up and heads to the door to get Mike.

About a minute after her father left he walks into the room with Mike,

"Little Miss Ziva," Mike greats.

"Hi Mike," Ziva responds.

"You gotta go Probie," Mike informs Gibbs.

"I know," Gibbs says, finding it hard to go because of what happened last time he was away from his family. "I got to go, Kid," Gibbs says, walking over to Ziva.

"I know," Ziva says.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Gibbs promises. "I love you, Kid," Gibbs says, before hugging his daughter.

"I love you too," Ziva says, feeling amazed to hear those words as she hasn't heard them in weeks, and Gibbs kisses her head.

"I'll see you when I get back, be good for Mike," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"I will," Ziva says, and once she does Gibbs heads out of the house, it feeling incredible hard for him to take the steps, to walk away from his daughter, after everything that has happened.

For the next five minutes or so Mike notices that Ziva just kind of picks at her food, not really eating it,

"Chin up, Little Miss Ziva," Mike tells her. "Your old man will be back soon," Mike says, being pretty sure that Gibbs part of the mission should be pretty simple.

"It will not matter," Ziva says, as she stands up.

"No, I don't think so. Sit back down and explain that," Mike tells the young girl.

"Explain what?" Ziva asks.

"What you meant by that," Mike requests. "Talk," Mike says, giving Ziva a look which says 'you are going to talk to me,'.

"We do not really talk, Dad and I," Ziva reveals. "I think he wishes that Kells, his real daughter, was the one who survived the accident; he resents me," Ziva explains, as that's how she feels.

"Ziva, no, he doesn't," Mike says, knowing that, and wanting Ziva to believe that.

"It feels like it does," Ziva admits. "I need to go to school," Ziva says, before getting up and heading out of the room without another word to Mike.

"Damn Probie, you've got a mess to clean up," Mike mutters to himself once Ziva is out of hearing range.

* * *

For the next few days Mike looks after Ziva, and actually starts to bond with the almost nine-year-old. After the phone call he just received Mike really doesn't want to tell Ziva, but he has no choice, and so he is carefully opening her door.

"Ziva, are you awake?" Mike asks, as it is pretty late, so it is quiet possible that Ziva is asleep and in that case he'll have to tell her in the morning, which may actually be best.

"Yes," Ziva confirms, and once she does Mike turns on the light.

"Ziva, something's happen," Mike explains, as he walks over to where Ziva is lying in her bunkbed.

"Dad," Ziva realizes, as dread rises up inside of her. "What has happened?" Ziva asks, not wanting the answer, but at the same time she needs it.

"He's missing, Ziva," Mike reveals. "Your Dad has been out of contact for twenty-four hours. People are looking for him." Mike explains. "Ziva, at the moment there's nothing that makes anyone think he isn't okay, but we just don't know where he is," Mike explains.

"Go away!" Ziva says, as she starts to cry.

"Ziva…." Mike starts to say.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Ziva yells, and deciding that giving Ziva space is best Mike leaves the room.

After Mike leaves the room Ziva just squeezes chestnut tight as she cries, not believing that she is going through this again.

* * *

For the next few weeks Ziva, who cries herself to sleep every night, just waits for news, expecting it to be bad. With every day that passes Ziva becomes surer that any news she is going to get is going to be bad, and honestly Ziva isn't sure how she is going to handle that.

It is early evening and Mike is making dinner for Ziva, knowing that he is going to have to try harder to get her to eat, as he makes dinner the house phone rings and so Mike walks over and answers it.

"Yeah?" Mike answers.

"Ziver, I want to talk to Ziver," Gibbs's voice says, as that is what he has been wanting for weeks, his daughter.

"Damn, it's good to hear your voice, Probie," Mike says as he heads to Ziva's room. "Miss Ziva, phone call for you," Mike says, walking into Ziva's room where he finds her sitting at her desk, and so he hands the phone over to her.

"Hello?" Ziva asks, feeling confused.

"Hey Kid," Gibbs greats.

"GIBBS!" Ziva yells, sounding excited. "Are you okay?" Ziva asks, feeling overwhelming joy to hear her father's voice as she was expecting it to be bad news.

"I'm a little hurt, but it's nothing that won't heal," Gibbs explains, knowing that it is only thanks to Rose that he is going to be okay.

"Are you coming home?" Ziva asks, wanting the answer to be yes.

"Yeah Kiddo, I'll be home soon." Gibbs promises, knowing that it will only be another couple of days. "Are you okay? Have you been okay with Mike?" Gibbs asks, as he has been concerned about his daughter since he realized how long he has been gone.

"I am okay, and yes, I have been," Ziva confirms.

"That's really good to hear," Gibbs admits. "I'll be home soon, Kid, I love you," Gibbs says and with all the doubts she's been feeling the last couple of months Ziva isn't sure she can believe him.

"Love you too," Ziva responds, and once she does Gibbs hangs up.

"You feel better now?" Mike asks.

"Yeah Mike, I do," Ziva confirms, as she hands the phone back.

"You know Ziva, I've been living with you for a month, how about you call me Uncle Mike," Mike suggests, as he's started to feel like an Uncle to Ziva. "I don't think your Dad will mind," Mike admits, being pretty sure that Gibbs will actually like that fact.

"Okay," Ziva says, with a nod.

"Dinner will be ready soon, and you're actually going to eat tonight," Mike informs Ziva.

"Yes, Uncle Mike," Ziva responds, and once she does Mike heads out of the room.

* * *

For the next couple of days Ziva waits for her Dad to come home, and with every day that passes she finds herself becoming more worried that maybe he won't come back. It is after dinner on a Friday night and Mike is in the living room of the Gibbs house when the door opens and Gibbs walks in.

"Damn Probie, welcome home," Mike says, standing up.

"It's good to be home," Gibbs admits, as he puts his bag down.

"You need to go talk to your daughter," Mike reveals.

"Is Ziver okay? Is something goin' on?" Gibbs asks concerned.

"You mean other than the eight-year-old girl whose convinced that you resent her for surviving the accident?" Mike asks. "You need to fix that Probie," Mike informs him, and without a word Gibbs heads to Ziva's room.

"Hey Kid," Gibbs says, walking into Ziva and Kelly's room, where he finds Ziva sitting at her desk, and without a word Ziva runs to Gibbs and hugs him.

"You are okay," Ziva says, sounding amazed.

"Yeah Kiddo, I am," Gibbs promises. "We need to talk Ziver," Gibbs says, as they break apart.

"Okay," Ziva says, getting a bad feeling, as Gibbs walks over and sits down on the chair Ziva was sitting on, and once he is sitting Gibbs gestures for Ziva to sit on his knee which she does.

"Ziver, I am so glad you survived the car accident, and If I made you think otherwise I'm sorry," Gibbs admits not even minding that he is breaking his own rule as Ziva needs to hear it. "I don't resent you, I never could," Gibbs explains, hoping Ziva believes him as it's the truth.

"Really?" Ziva asks.

"Really," Gibbs says, kissing her head. "I miss your Mom and Sister every day," Gibbs reveals.

"Me too," Ziva admits, as tears come to her eyes.

"And every day I am glad you weren't killed too," Gibbs admits. "Ziver, I am trying my best, but I don't know how to do this without your Mom, I never thought I would have to." Gibbs admits. "You are just as much my daughter as Kelly was, and if I ever made you feel otherwise I am sorry." Gibbs admits as that is the last thing he wanted. "Neither of us are good at talking Kiddo, but I think that's something we have to do, at least with each other, okay?" Gibbs asks.

"Okay… Dad," Ziva tells him, calling him dad, to his face, for the first time which makes him feel with joy. "I will try to talk more," Ziva says, knowing she will try to talk to Gibbs more, but she doesn't think she can with anyone else.

"I will to, promise," Gibbs assures her. "Do you want to tell me about these books you've been reading?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Since the accident I have been stru….. having issues with English," Ziva reveals, getting frustrated when she can't say what she wants to say. "I have been practicing and trying to improve," Ziva explains.

"These books aren't all on English," Gibbs says, making a note to talk to Ziva's doctors at her next follow up, and promising himself that he will help her more.

"I know. I have been learning other languages," Ziva admits. "I cannot find the words I am feeling in Hebrew, or English, so I have been looking for it in other languages," Ziva explains.

"Have you?" Gibbs asks curious.

"No," Ziva admits. "But it has been good to focus on something else," Ziva explains. "I like learning,"

"Well, let's look at what languages you are learning, see if I can help," Gibbs says, smiling at his daughter.

"I would like that," Ziva admits, and as she does Gibbs starts to look through Ziva's books and picks one that he can help her with.

* * *

A couple of hours later Ziva has fallen asleep so Gibbs has tucked her into bed. After leaving Ziva's room Gibbs heads to the living room and starts to look for something.

"Come on, I know you're around here somewhere," Gibbs says, as he starts to search through the shelves in the living room. After a bit of searching Gibbs finally finds what he is looking for, Shannon's books on Hebrew and Jewish culture.

Once he has the books Gibbs heads over to the table and starts to read them as in the last couple of hours he has realized that it is more important than even for him to learn Hebrew and learn about Jewish culture, for Ziva.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

AN: Thank you for the support. Hope you like this chapter.

AN2: As I have said, let me know what episodes you would like me to address. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**November 8****th**** 1991**

Two weeks have passed since Gibbs returned home from Columbia, and ever since things have improved between Ziva and Gibbs. Ziva no longer feels like Gibbs resents her, and Gibbs is no longer hiding things from his daughter as he realized that while he can close himself off from everyone else he can't close himself off from her; and he doesn't really want to.

It is Friday evening and Ziva and Gibbs are having dinner together as Ziva tells her father all about her school day.

"it was fun," Ziva reveals. "We got to use the climbing wall, and the ob…ob…obs…," Ziva says, struggling to find the right word.

"Obstacle course," Gibbs gently suggests.

"Yes, that," Ziva confirms. "I did it best," Ziva reveals, with a pride smile.

"That's great, Kid," Gibbs says, liking how proud Ziva is.

"Do you have a new case?" Ziva asks curious.

"No, we were finishing the last one," Gibbs reveals. "Ziver, I want to ask you something," Gibbs admits. "It's your birthday Tuesday, so I thought that this weekend we could do anything you wanted," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"I forgot it was my birthday," Ziva admits, and as soon as she does Gibbs feels pretty horrible. "Do you have to work this weekend?" Ziva asks curious.

"No, Uncle Mike is making sure I have the weekend off," Gibbs explains to his daughter, who looks happy at that. "So, what'd you want to do this weekend?" Gibbs asks.

Hearing her Dad's question Ziva thinks, she tries to figure out what she would want to do most, and the truth is that she would want to see her sister and mother, both sisters and both mothers, again, but that's not possible. So, rather than thinking about the impossible Ziva thinks about what is possible.

"Can we go horse riding?" Ziva asks, after thinking about it for a few moments, as she hasn't been horse riding since Kelly died.

"Yeah Kiddo, we can," Gibbs tells his daughter, though he knows that both of them are going to have a hard time without Kelly.

"Cool," Ziva says, looking happy, and the two of them continue to eat dinner together.

* * *

The next morning Ziva and Gibbs both get up early, and after breakfast they headed to the stables where they collected horses and went off on their ride.

"Dad," Ziva says as they ride their horses.

"Ziver?" Gibbs asks.

"Is it ever going to stop hurting? Will this…. Emptiness always be here?" Ziva asks curious, as she looks to where Kelly would usually be riding with them.

"I don't have that answer, Kiddo. I wish I did," Gibbs admits. "It might just be you and me now, Kiddo, but we'll never forget them," Gibbs explains, trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"Can we Gallop?" Ziva asks curious as she doesn't want to talk anymore.

"Sure Kiddo," Gibbs says, with a grin on his face, and the second he speaks Ziva starts to gallop, and once she does he does too.

As Ziva gallops she feels free, and for a few moments she almost feels like Kelly is riding alongside of her.

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Ziva's birthday and even though Thanksgiving passed Gibbs and Ziva decided not to celebrate. Instead of celebrating they just had a simple dinner and watched old movies as neither felt like they had much to be thankful about.

It is Sunday, just before sundown, and Ziva is in her room reading and working on leaning Spanish,

"ZIVER," Gibbs yells and Ziva stops what she is doing and heads out to the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen Ziva finds not just her father, but Mike waiting as well,

"Uncle Mike!" Ziva says happily, though she is confused about why he is sitting in her kitchen.

"Little Miss Ziva," Mike greats.

"Kiddo, I need your help with this. Is this right?" Gibbs asks, and Ziva walks over to her father, as soon as she gets to her father's side Ziva realizes what her father is making.

"You are making latkes and sufganiot," Ziva realizes, looking amazed.

"And challah and brisket," Gibbs reveals, as he is using recipes that Shannon wrote down. "But here's the thing, I don't know what any of this is supposed to look like, let alone taste," Gibbs admits, feeling bad as he wanted to make this special for Ziva, special for their first Hanukkah without Shannon and Kelly, but he seems to be over his head.

"I will help," Ziva reveals, feeling glad to have the chance.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Gibbs admits, and together he and Ziva proceed to make a Hanukkah meal, and when it is time Ziva teaches Gibbs and Mike the proper prayers and rituals.

* * *

Three weeks have passed since the first night of Hanukkah and even though it is only three days to Christmas neither Gibbs or Ziva are feeling very festive. It is Sunday night and Ziva and Gibbs are just sitting in the living room by the fire. Both of them are reading but they also have the TV on.

As he reads Gibbs has noticed that Ziva has stopped reading and just seems to be staring at the corner in the room,

"Ziver?" Gibbs asks, putting his book down.

"Kells loved Christmas, Mom too," Ziva comments, and as she does Gibbs realizes that Ziva is looking to where the Christmas tree usually is.

"I know," Gibbs says sadly.

"We made dec…. decorations last year," Ziva reveals.

"I saw," Gibbs says, as he went though some boxes over summer.

"They would want a tree," Ziva reveals. "We should put one up, for them," Ziva says, as Christmas was always important to Kelly and Shannon, and so see feels that even though Christmas isn't important to her that they should do something.

"Okay Kiddo, we'll go get the boxes," Gibbs says, standing up and once he is standing Ziva stands too, and the two of them head to the garage to get the Christmas decorations.

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Gibbs and Ziva experienced a pretty solemn Christmas, and since then, partly because of Gibbs' new work schedule Ziva walks from her school to either the Gibbs house or the NIS, which is now known as NCIS, office, depending on where her father is.

Due to the fact that all the NCIS personnel at Pendleton know her as soon as Ziva walks into the NCIS office Ziva she is allowed back to where the NCIS agents work.

"Hi Dad, Uncle Mike," Ziva greats as she walks into the office that the two of them share.

"Hey Kiddo," Gibbs greats.

"Little Miss Ziva," Mike says, with a nod, as he heads out of the office as he needs to check on something.

"Good day at school?" Gibbs asks curious, as Ziva sits down in one of the chairs.

"Yep," Ziva confirms. "Dad, on my way here I saw something," Ziva explains. "It was posters for martial arts lessons, for kids and teenagers," Ziva explains to her father.

"And you want to take part in the lessons," Gibbs realizes, knowing his daughter.

"Can I?" Ziva asks, looking excited.

"I got to know, Kid. Do you want to do the lessons because it's something you really want, or because it's what you had to do back in Israel?" Gibbs asks, as he want to make sure Ziva is doing this for the right reasons.

"I want to," Ziva reveals. "I miss fighting," Ziva admits. "It gives me focus, I am good at it. I…" Ziva starts to say. "כמו איך זה גורם לי להרגיש," Ziva says, switching to Hebrew as after a day where she spoke a lot of English she is tired and struggling.

"Like how it makes you feel?" Gibbs asks, after a few moments pause, as he works to translate the Hebrew and he isn't even sure he got it right.

"Yes," Ziva confirms, with a nod. "I want this, Dad," Ziva admits.

"Okay, I'll sign you up," Gibbs says, and Ziva's entire face brightens. "Did you mean to switch to Hebrew?" Gibbs asks as whether Ziva did it on purpose or accident will tell him a lot.

"Yes," Ziva confirms, with a nod. "It is still hard to talk in English a lot," Ziva admits, speaking slowly so that she doesn't screw up.

"I've noticed. Do you remember what the doctor said?" Gibbs asks, as they did talk to Ziva's doctor about the language problems she has been having.

"Time," Ziva says, with an annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah Kiddo, it's going to take time, but you're improving," Gibbs tells Ziva, wanting to help her feel better, but they both know that the doctor said there is a chance that she will have continuing language issues for a very long time.

"I can understand without a problem," Ziva reveals. "Talking is a problem," Ziva explains.

"I know, Kiddo," Gibbs says sympathetically. "I know it's not fair, and you're frustrated, you've just got to keep working on it," Gibbs reveals, wishing he could be more of a help.

"I know," Ziva says, once more sounding annoyed, as she opens her school bag and gets started on her homework.

Due to the look on Ziva's face Gibbs knows that more talking won't get them much further, in face will likely just result in Ziva becoming angry and frustrated, and so he goes back to his work.

* * *

About a month has passed since Ziva asked her father if she could join in on martial arts lessons and Ziva has enjoyed every single second. It is Tuesday morning and Gibbs and Ziva, who have been driving for the last few days, are parked in Gibbs' truck.

"Are you ready?" Gibbs asks his daughter, as they have been parked for a while.

"No," Ziva admits. "But this is something we must do, yes?" Ziva asks, as she looks at her father.

"Yeah Kiddo, it is," Gibbs confirms as he is pretty sure that it is important for them. "Let's go," Gibbs says and once he speaks he gets out of the car, and so does Ziva, both of them carrying flowers.

After they get out of the car Gibbs and Ziva walk through the cemetery and end up in front of the Gibbs grave stone.

"Shalom Mom, Kells," Ziva says as she puts the flowers down, and once she stands up once more Gibbs puts his arm around her shoulders and the two of them just stare at the grave.

* * *

Almost four months have passed since the first anniversary of Shannon and Kelly being killed and ever since Gibbs and Ziva have been taking it one day at a time, and Gibbs has officially been honorably discharged from the Marines. As he doesn't want to make the same mistakes he made right after Shannon and Kelly were killed, Gibbs has been making sure that Ziva is the one person he doesn't push away, he has been making sure to talk and spend time with her.

It is a Friday afternoon, the last day of school, and Gibbs is waiting for Ziva in his truck, which is packed with stuff. Finally, after a little bit of waiting Ziva runs out of school and gets into the car.

"Good day?" Gibbs asks, as he pulls away from the curb.

"Yes," Ziva confirms. "Are we still going?" Ziva asks, as all day she was thinking that her father would find a reason not to do the trip.

"Of course. Uncle Mike knows I'll be out of contact for a few days," Gibbs says as he and Ziva talked and decided to go on their usual camping trip, something which they didn't do the previous year, but decided they wanted to do.

"Good," Ziva says, sounding glad, and the two of them drift into silence as Gibbs drives.

* * *

A couple of hours later Gibbs and Ziva have driven to where they are starting their trip, have collected horses, and are working on loading up the horses.

"just the basics, riding and sleeping under the stars, are you sure that's what you want this trip to be?" Gibbs asks his daughter as while he thinks it will be the perfect trip he is surprised that Ziva suggested it.

"Positive," Ziva confirms, as she is looking forward to that. "That is everything," Ziva confirms, as she secures the last item on her horse.

"Let me check," Gibbs says, walking over to her.

"Dad…." Ziva start so object.

"I trust you, Ziver, I'm just double checking," Gibbs explains as he double checks everything to make sure Ziva has secured it all correctly, which she has. "All good," Gibbs confirms.

"Should be, I learnt form you," Ziva says, smiling at her father.

"Yeah Kiddo, you did," Gibbs confirms, smiling proudly. "Boost?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Nope, I am good," Ziva says, before hoisting herself onto the horse without a problem. "Are you?" Ziva asks her father, giving him a look.

"Watch the attitude," Gibbs tells his daughter as he walks over to his own horse and climbs on.

Once Ziva and Gibbs are both seated on their respective horses they both start to ride going on the first traditional camping trip they have taken since Shannon and Kelly were killed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**AN:** Thank you so much for the support. Sorry about not posting I've been distracted, and go back to Uni in a week so I might not be able to update as much.

**AN2:** As I have said, let me know what episodes you would like me to address. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

For the rest of summer Ziva and Gibbs, quiet often joined by Mike spend a lot of time together doing various things on and off base. Due to Ziva not having school to go to when she doesn't have her martial arts classes, which she is excelling at, she goes with Gibbs to work and stays at the NCIS office when Gibbs and Mike have to investigate cases.

As she got so used to going to the NCIS office Ziva was a little disappointed to go back to school, but she still spends most afternoons at NCIS. It is a Saturday night and because Ziva was invited to a sleepover at a classmates, something she was truly excited about, Gibbs, who was talked into it by Mike, is at an off base bar.

"See Probie, there is a life outside of work and being with your daughter," Mike tells him, as that's basically all Gibbs has been doing for months, working and spending time with his girl.

"I know," Gibbs responds.

"You don't act like it," Mike responds, and Gibbs rolls his eyes. "I saw that Probie," Mike responds.

"I am going to get another drink," Gibbs says, getting up and heading to the bar.

When Gibbs gets to the bar he finds a woman there who is doing shots, with ease, and as she finishes the last shot she notices Gibbs watching her.

"Like what you see?" the women asks, giving Gibbs a flirty look.

"I've always liked a girl who can hold her liquor," Gibbs responds.

"Well, in that case, want to buy me another?" the women asks.

"Sure, bourbon, and whatever the women's been drinking," Gibbs says to the bartender.

"'Right away," the bartender says and once he does Gibbs sticks his hand out for the women to shake his hand.

"Jethro Gibbs," Gibbs explains.

"Rebecca Chase," Rebecca responds. "Nice to meet you, J," Rebecca says, returning the handshake. "You know you look like you need some fun," Rebecca comments, and hearing that Gibbs can't help but laugh.

* * *

For the next three months Gibbs starts to spend more time with Rebecca Chase, who has seemed to make it her mission to make Gibbs have fun. Even though Gibbs has a new person in his life he has made sure that Ziva, who celebrated her tenth birthday a month earlier, knows that she is his number one priority. In fact, even though Gibbs has been spending time with Rebecca he still spends more time with Ziva than anyone else.

As it is the first night of Hanukkah Ziva and Gibbs are cooking together, as they realised they started a tradition the year before and they want to continue it.

"So, am I ever going to meet her?" Ziva asks curious. For a while she has been thinking about how she is going to ask what she wants to ask and she ultimately decided that that is the way she is going to ask what she wants to ask.

"Who?" Gibbs asks, though he suspects he knows exactly who his daughter is referring to.

"Whoever it is that has been making you happy," Ziva tells her father, having practice what she was going to say so that she can get the English right.

"Ziver…" Gibbs starts to say.

"Dad, I have noticed you have been happy lately. I am glad," Ziva reveals. "I was wondering if I am ever going to meet the person who is making you happy, and say thankyou as it is nice to see," Ziva explains to her father, who knows that he and Ziva have to have a conversation, one that he isn't completely sure how to have.

"Ziva, take a seat Kid," Gibbs tells his daughter, knowing that the food is okay to be left for a few minutes, and Ziva walks over and sits down on one of the chairs. Once Ziva is sitting down Gibbs walks over and pulls a chair over so that he is sitting right in front of her. "Ziva, no one could ever replace your Mom; she's the love of my life, always will be," Gibbs says, believing that as he is sure that he will never love anyone as much as he loves Shannon.

"I know," Ziva says, as she saw how in love her parents were.

"I have met someone, and we are having fun," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"Do you love her?" Ziva asks curious.

"I like her, a lot," Gibbs says, and Ziva notices that her father avoided answering her question. "Her name is Rebecca, and we're having fun, having a good time," Gibbs explains, not wanting to go into more detail than that with his daughter. "but Ziver, no matter what happens you are always the most important person in my life, you are always, and will always, by my first priority, okay?" Gibbs says, needing Ziva to believe that.

"Okay," Ziva confirms.

"Good. Let's finish up with the food," Gibbs tells his daughter as he stands up.

"Dad," Ziva says, and Gibbs turns around.

"Yeah Kiddo?" Gibbs asks curious.

"You never answered my question," Ziva comments. "Am I ever going to meet, Rebecca?" Ziva asks curious.

"We'll see Kiddo, we'll see," Gibbs tells his daughter, and once he does he and Ziva continue to cook the food together.

* * *

A month has passed since the first night of Hanukkah and as Gibbs is spending more time with Rebecca he has decided that he wants her to meet Ziva, he just has to talk to Ziva about whether that is something she is okay with.

It is Friday evening and Gibbs is waiting for Ziva to finish her martial arts lesson. As Mike let him go earlier than Gibbs was expecting he arrives at Ziva's class early and as he walks into the training room where he finds that Ziva is sparing with another child.

At first Gibbs is worried as the other child, a boy, is bigger than Ziva, but as he watches the way his daughter fights back and defends himself Gibbs feels less worried, and prouder, though he is pretty sure that he will stop worrying about his daughter, nor does he think he will ever be okay with watching her fight as his first instinct is always to protect her, even though she can clearly protect herself.

"Well done, Ziva," the instructor says as Ziva 'wins' her sparing match and as soon as she is congratulated Ziva smiles, a smile that is more like the smiles that she used to have on her face before Shannon and Kelly were killed.

For the next few minutes the class finishes up, and once it ends Ziva walks over to Gibbs,

"Hey Dad," Ziva greats.

"Hey Kiddo,"

"Did you see me spar?" Ziva asks her father curious.

"I saw the end, you did good, Kid," Gibbs tells his daughter, as despite how uncomfortable it made him to watch her fight he can't deny that she did well.

"Thanks Dad," Ziva says, sounding proud.

"You got all your stuff?" Gibbs asks curious and Ziva nods. "Let's go," Gibbs says and once he does he and Ziva head out. "How would you feel about Cheeseburgers for dinner?" Gibbs asks curious.

"I would like that," Ziva comments, as she and Gibbs head for his truck.

* * *

A little while later Gibbs and Ziva are sitting at a burger place, sitting across from one another in a booth, and enjoying their dinner.

"Do you have much homework?" Gibbs asks curious.

"A little," Ziva reveals. "Can we go to the bookshop? I want to get new language books," Ziva explains, as because she still struggles with speaking English she has taken to trying even harder to learn other languages as English is the only language she seems to struggle with.

"Sure, but maybe not to until Monday," Gibbs explains.

"Why not tomorrow?" Ziva asks and Gibbs gives her a look. "I mean, Monday is fine," Ziva corrects.

"That's better Kiddo," Gibbs informs her.

"Do we have plans for tomorrow?" Ziva asks her friend curious.

"I wanted to talk to you about that," Gibbs admits, as he puts down his burger. "Ziver, do you still want to meet Rebecca?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Yes," Ziva confirms.

"Well, if it is okay with you I was thinking that I would invite Rebecca over for lunch tomorrow," Gibbs explains. "Is that something that would be okay with you?" Gibbs asks and for a few moments Ziva is quiet.

"Yes," Ziva finally says.

"Okay, I'll call her when we get home," Gibbs says and once he does the two of them drift into silence as they eat their dinner.

* * *

The following morning Ziva finds herself doubting whether she made the right decision. While Ziva is glad that there is someone that is making her father happy, especially considering the way he's been since Shannon and Kelly were killed, she knows that her father wanting her to meet Rebecca is a big deal, and now that she has had time to think Ziva isn't sure how she feels about that.

As she doesn't want her father to realise she is no longer sure about meeting Rebecca Ziva has spent all morning with her nose in various books, which isn't unusual for her. As it gets closer to lunch Ziva finds herself becoming more distracted.

"Ziver," Gibbs calls, and knowing what she has to do Ziva gets up from her desk and heads out to the living room.

When Ziva walks into the living room she finds her father standing with a woman who Ziva assumes must be Rebecca. "Ziver, Rebecca," Gibbs introduces. "Rebecca, this is Ziva," Gibbs introduces.

"It's really nice to meet you Ziva," Rebecca says, with a smile. "Your Dad talks about you all the time, I've heard so much about you," Rebecca says, knowing it is important to get alone with Ziva as she is who matters most to Gibbs.

"It is nice to meet you," Ziva responds, as she walks towards Gibbs and Rebecca.

"I have something for you," Rebecca reveals, taking a few steps forward. "Your Dad told me that you like to run around, and do things, so I thought you would like this," Rebecca says, handing Ziva over a gift bag.

As she takes the gift bag from Rebecca Ziva's first instinct is that it is a bribe, and she almost says as much, but she stops herself. Rather than speaking Ziva opens the bag and finds a pair of Arrowstorm Gatling Unit the nerf blasters.

"I have seen these at school, they are cool," Ziva says, with an amazed look on her face.

"I thought we could take them outside and give them a go while your Dad finishes lunch," Rebecca suggests, as she and Gibbs talked about her having some time with Ziva to give them a chance bond. Hearing the idea Ziva looks at Gibbs who gives her a nod and encouraging look.

"Sure," Ziva answers, even though she isn't completely sure that she is comfortable.

"I'll come get you when lunch is ready," Gibbs says, wanting to give Ziva and Rebecca a bit of a chance to get to know each other, and once he does Ziva and Rebecca head outside.

* * *

For the entire walk outside Ziva prepares herself for what she is pretty sure is going to be a pretty awkward conversation.

"Ziva," Rebecca says, turning to look at Ziva once they are both out the back of the house, and Ziva thinks 'here we go' to herself. "I know this must be awkward for you, but I don't want it to be, and I think we can be friends," Rebecca admits.

"Dad has been happy since he met you, thank you," Ziva says, as she takes out one of the blasters. "Dad would like it if we were friends," Ziva says, knowing that and she fires the nerf blaster at Rebecca. "I think we might be able to be," Ziva says, with a smirk, and once she does Rebecca laughs, and picks up one of the blasters as well.

* * *

Hours later Ziva has spent a while playing nerfs with Rebecca, both before and after lunch, during which Rebecca had several alcoholic drinks, and which wasn't as awkward as Ziva was expecting it to be, and got a couple of hours of learning language in.

"Time for bed, Kiddo," Gibbs says, walking into Ziva's room.

"Okay Dad," Ziva responds.

"Did you have a good day today?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Yes," Ziva confirms. "I like Rebecca, she is fun," Ziva reveals, knowing that that is what her father was really getting at.

"I'm glad to hear that, Kid," Gibbs says, as he tucks Ziva in. "How would you feel if Rebecca spent more time around? Not a lot more, just a bit," Gibbs suggests, as he has decided that if someone is going to be apart of his life they have to be a part of Ziva's and she has to be okay with that.

"That would be okay," Ziva comments as spending time with Rebecca wasn't as bad as she was expecting it to be.

"Okay," Gibbs confirms, as he bends down and kisses Ziva's head. "I love you,".

"Love you too," Ziva responds, and once she does Gibbs heads out of Ziva's room, turning the light off as he goes.

After leaving Ziva's room Gibbs heads to the kitchen where he grabs bourbon, and a glass before he sits down at the table and proceeds to drink it, something once he has been doing a lot lately once Ziva is in bed.

* * *

AN3: I looked at all the info, and considering the contradictions about the order of Gibbs wife i went with what i felt was best for this story.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**AN:** Thank you so much for the support. Hope you like this chapter.

**AN2:** As I have said, let me know what episodes you would like me to address. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Almost five months have passed since Ziva met Rebecca for the first time and in that time Ziva, Gibbs and Rebecca have been spending more time together. Due to Rebecca's personality Ziva considers her to be a fun person but doesn't really have an opinion that is more than that.

While for the most part there seems to be more joy in the Gibbs house, because of the new energy Rebecca, who is a frequent visitor, brings, on the second anniversary of Kelly and Shannon being killed things were far from joyful.

It is a couple of weeks to the end of the school year and because of that Gibbs and Ziva have started to plan their traditional end of the year camping trip. It is a Thursday evening and because Gibbs and Mike are working a case Ziva is doing her homework in their NCIS office.

"I've got this one Probie," Mike says, referring to the interrogation of the suspect that just came in. "Get little Miss Ziva home," He says as he knows that, even though Gibbs doesn't say anything, he feels guilty when Ziva has to be at NCIS late.

"Yes Boss," Gibbs responds. "You heard Uncle Mike, let's go Kid," Gibbs says to his daughter, and once she does Ziva gets up and she and Gibbs head out.

* * *

A little while after Mike suggested they go home Ziva and Gibbs are walking back into their house,

"Ziver, before you run off I have to talk to you," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Is everything okay?" Ziva asks concerned, as she turns to face her father.

"Everything's fine, Kiddo," Gibbs assures her. "I wanted to know how you'd feel if Rebecca joined us on our camping trip this year," Gibbs explains, to Ziva's shock.

"Um, I am not sure," Ziva admits as this is so much more than Rebecca coming to visit or spending the night at the Gibbs house, which she has been doing on occasion. "Can I think about it?" Ziva asks curious.

"Sure Kiddo," Gibbs responds.

"Can I go to my room?" Ziva asks curious.

"Sure Kid," Gibbs responds, and once he does Ziva hurries out of the room.

Once Ziva is in her room she climbs onto her bed and once there she picks up chestnut and hugs him tightly, as she hugs him she thinks about Kelly, and Tali, and Shannon, and Rivka, and how much she misses them.

Her father asking if Rebecca can come on the camping trip is huge, as that is for family only, it's something Mike hasn't even joined in on, and so Ziva is pretty sure that it means Gibbs and Rebecca are more than 'just having fun'.

While Ziva wants her father to be happy, and she knows Rebecca makes him happy, she isn't sure how she feels about him having a serious relationship. While Ziva knows, without a doubt, that Gibbs doesn't love Rebecca the way he loves Shannon, that much is clear, she does know her father cares about Rebecca.

"Mommy…." Ziva says to herself, becoming upset.

* * *

Out in the living room Gibbs isn't sure what to think. While he wasn't completely sure about how Ziva would react to him asking if Rebecca could join on their camping trip he certainly wasn't expecting Ziva to react in the way she did.

Even though he wants to go see if Ziva is okay Gibbs knows his daughter well enough to know that Giving her space, and just a little bit of time, is usually the best idea, and so rather than heading to his daughters' room Gibbs heads to the kitchen where he pours himself a glass of bourbon.

* * *

About half an hour has passed since Ziva asked if she could go to her room, and because of that Gibbs has decided that he has given Ziva enough time, enough space, so he goes to her room.

Getting to Ziva's room, which still has _'Kelly and Ziva's room' _on the door, Gibbs finds the door slightly adjar so he knocks and sticks his head in.

"Come I come in?" Gibbs asks, as he finds Ziva sitting on her bed and hugging Chestnut, which tells him a lot.

"Yeah," Ziva responds and once he does Gibbs walks over to the bunkbeds.

"Ziver, I'll never make you do anything you're not comfortable with," Gibbs assures his daughter. "So, if you don't want Rebecca to come on our camping trip she won't," Gibbs promises his daughter.

"I was surprised," Ziva admits, as she squeezes Chestnut.

"I didn't mean to catch you off guard," Gibbs says and once he does Ziva just gives him a confused look. "Surprise you," Gibbs corrects, and Ziva nods.

"When we camp it is us, and Kells, and Mom, never anyone else," Ziva explains.

"I know," Gibbs confirms. "So, I understand if you do not want Rebecca to come," Gibbs explains, meaning that though he would like Rebecca to come around more.

"You would like Rebecca to be around more, correct?" Ziva asks her father, as that's what it seems like to her.

"Only if it's okay with you," Gibbs explains to his daughter, as he would like Rebecca to be around more, maybe even move in, but only if it's okay with Ziva.

"I think….. Rebecca coming camping is okay," Ziva finally says, as she can tell that her father really wants this.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asks.

"Yes," Ziva confirms.

"Okay," Gibbs says, feeling glad. "It's a school night so fifteen minutes until lights out," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Yes Dad," Ziva confirms, and once she does Gibbs heads out of the room.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks Ziva has noticed two things, the first is that Rebecca seems to be around more, and the second is that when Rebecca is around things seem… fun.

It is the last day of school and as he classes have finished Ziva runs out of the school and towards her fathers truck where he and Rebecca are waiting.

"Hey Kid," Gibbs says, as Ziva runs to him, and once she is close enough he hugs her.

"Hey Dad," Ziva greats. "Hi Rebecca," Ziva greats, as she and her father break apart.

"Hi Ziva, did you have a good day?" Rebecca asks curious.

"Yes," Ziva confirms.

"You ready to go?" Gibbs asks curious, and Ziva nods. "Let's go," Gibbs says, and once he does he, Rebecca and Ziva get into Gibbs' truck and head off for their camping trip.

* * *

After a bit of driving and walking though rough terrain which Ziva and Gibbs enjoyed more than Rebecca, the three of them arrive at the campsite. The campsite this year is near a clearing near a lake, with a rock face behind them which apart from looking nice will also protect them from the elements a little.

As soon as they get to the camp site Rebecca sits down on a log, while Gibbs and Ziva look around.

"What'd you think?" Gibbs asks his daughter curious.

"It's pretty," Ziva says, as she looks around.

"Really J? Couldn't pick a pretty place with less of a hike?" Rebecca asks curious, as she tries to catch her breath.

"That is the fun," Ziva reveals, not understanding why Rebecca doesn't look happy.

"It is Kiddo," Gibbs confirms. "Let's start to get things set up," Gibbs says and once he does he and Ziva get started on setting everything up, and once Rebecca has caught her breath she starts to help too, getting instructions from Gibbs and Rebecca.

* * *

A few hours later Gibbs, Ziva, and Rebecca have gotten the campsite set up and have even managed to do some fishing; the results of which they are eating for dinner.

"I gotta hit the head," Gibbs comments. "You gonna be okay?" Gibbs asks, looking at his daughter, who nods. "Stay here, I'll be back," Gibbs says, getting up and heading into the woods, leaving Ziva and Rebecca, who listen to Gibbs's footsteps die away.

"Thank you for letting me join your camping trip," Rebecca tells Ziva. "I know that this is usually what you do with your Dad," Rebecca explains.

"It is," Ziva confirms. "Do you love my Dad, Rebecca?" Ziva asks curious, honestly feeling like there is no point beating around the bush, and she would be lying if she didn't find a little bit of amusement from the look of pure shock on Rebecca's face.

"Um… yes Ziva, I do," Rebecca confirms, feeling awkward about having this conversation with Gibbs's daughter, but she also knows that Gibbs doesn't lie to his daughter so she shouldn't either. "Your Dad has become pretty important to me, and so have you," Rebecca explains.

"I do not want Dad to be hurt," Ziva explains.

"I don't want to hurt him, Ziva, and I am going to do everything I can to make sure I don't," Rebecca explains to Ziva.

"Good," Ziva confirms. "You said you wanted to be my friend, you are," Ziva explains.

"I'm glad," Rebecca says, as Gibbs walks back towards them. "Hey J," Rebecca greats, and Gibbs sits back down.

Once Gibbs sits back down he looks between Ziva and Rebecca, having no idea about the tense conversation that has just happened.

* * *

A couple of hours later Ziva, who has eaten a lot of marshmallows and chocolate, is in her tent getting comfortable.

"You good, Kiddo?" Gibbs asks, as he sticks his head into Ziva's tent.

"Yep!" Ziva confirms.

"Okay, if you need anything Rebecca and I are just next door," Gibbs promises, and Ziva nods.

"Dad," Ziva says, as her father starts to stick his head out. "If you want Rebecca to be around more, I would be okay with that," Ziva explains to her father.

"Good to know, Kiddo. I love you," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Love you too," Ziva responds, and once she does Gibbs leaves. "I love you Ima. Love you Mom, love you Tali, love you Kells," Ziva says, in a quiet voice. For the past few weeks Ziva has taken to saying, out loud, 'I love you' to the people she has loved and lost before bed. It having become a little thing that she hasn't told anyone but which gives her comfort.

* * *

For the next few days Ziva, Gibbs, and Rebecca enjoy their camping trip together. It is midafternoon and while Gibbs and Rebecca are getting lunch ready Ziva is climbing up the rock wall.

"Ziver, be careful," Gibbs tells his daughter, feeling like his heart is in his chest as he watches how high Ziva is getting.

"I am okay, Dad," Ziva says, meaning that as she is enjoying herself. "I used to do it all the time," Ziva explains as Eli used to force her to do stuff like this, and now she gets to do it for fun which is a lot better.

"Still Kiddo, be careful," Gibbs says, as he watches Ziva, the food forgotten.

For the next few minutes Ziva, who is determine to reach all the way up, keeps climbing. Even though she gets tired she keeps climbing, keeps pushing herself. As she gets higher there are fewer places for Ziva to grab onto, so she has to be more careful.

After another minute or so Ziva reaches the point where she cannot easily see a place for her to grab on,

"Ziver, come down!" Gibbs calls up to his daughter, becoming more concerned for her.

"I am fine Dad!" Ziva yells back, as she sees something to grab onto. Knowing that it is difficult, but in her opinion feeling that that is what makes it fun, Ziva leaps slightly to grab another rock, but as she does her hand slips and she falls.

On the ground Gibbs watches, in complete horror, as Ziva leaps, trying to get to another rock, and then he watches, almost like the world is moving in slow motion, as Ziva falls to the ground,

"ZIVER!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**AN:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

**AN2:** As I have said, let me know what episodes you would like me to address. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

As soon as Gibbs saw Ziva start to full he ran, as fast as he could, to where Ziva is. As Ziva falls she reaches out and grabs the wall, managing to slow her fall but she still falls, the rest of the way to the ground; landing on a heap on the ground.

"ZIVER, ZIVER, TALK TO ME," Gibbs says, getting to Ziva's side where he finds she has, what looks like, a deep cut on her forehead, near her hairline, and her wrist is clearly broken.

"Sorry Dad…" Ziva says, as tears come to her eyes, feeling a lot of pain.

"It's okay, Kiddo," Gibbs says, trying to reassure her.

"It hurts Daddy, it really hurts," Ziva reveals, as Rebecca gets to Gibbs' side.

"I know, Sweetheart, just stay still," Gibbs tells his daughter as he doesn't know what other injuries Ziva might have.

"J, we've got to go, get Ziva to hospital," Rebecca says as Ziva starts to cry, but does he best to make it seem like that isn't what she is doing.

"We can't move her. She could be hurt, she could have serious injuries, she could…" Gibbs starts to say, looking at Ziva in panic, and as he does Rebecca reaches out and puts her hand on Gibbs' cheek.

"J, focus," Rebecca says, sounding shocked as he has never seen Gibbs lose control before. "Ziva can't just lay there, she needs to get hospital and we can't get help out here," Rebecca reminds him. "I'll grab the important stuff, you need to help Ziva," Rebecca says, as she stands up, and as she stands up she notices that Gibbs didn't move. "J, don't lose it on Ziva now. She needs you," Rebecca says, before she hurries away to get the stuff they need.

"Hey Kiddo, I need you to look at me, okay, don't fall asleep," Gibbs tells his daughter, as he rips part of his shirt and puts it against Ziva's bleeding head.

"I am tired…." Ziva starts to say as he eyes flicker open and close.

"Hey Ziver, why do you know Russian? I never asked," Gibbs says, it being the first thing he can think to ask to make sure Ziva stays awake.

"Ima…. Ima speaks it," Ziva answers.

"Ah okay," Gibbs responds, as he tries to wrack his brain to try and think the right thing to say to get Ziva to keep talking. "What have you been reading lately?" Gibbs asks, and once he asks Ziva starts to tell her father what she has been reading, clearly struggling even more than usual.

* * *

About forty minutes later Rebecca has picked up basically the entire campsite except for the tents and she and Gibbs, who carried Ziva, have made their way back to Gibbs' truck.

"Give me the keys, I'll drive," Rebecca says as they get back to Gibbs truck.

"I can drive," Gibbs says as he never lets anyone else drive.

"You're in no state to drive J," Rebecca points out.

"Daddy, can I sleep?" Ziva asks curious, as she snuggles in closer to her dad's chest.

"No Kid," Gibbs tells his daughter. "Drive fast," Gibbs says as he hands Rebecca the keys as he doesn't want to let Ziva go.

"Of course," Rebecca says, and while she gets in the drivers seat Gibbs, who is still holding Ziva who is lying in his arms, gets in the passenger side. As they sit down Gibbs hears Ziva mutter in Hebrew.

"Ziva, תישאר איתי קיד, בבקשה. אל תעצום אתהעיניים." Gibbs says to his daughter (stay with me, Kid, please. Don't close your eyes)

If Rebecca is surprised by Gibbs speaking Hebrew she didn't let it show, rather she just started to drive, knowing what matters most is getting Ziva to the nearest hospital.

* * *

After what feels like the longest car ride of his life Gibbs is running into a hospital's emergency room carrying Ziva who has lost consciousness.

"HELP, I NEED HELP!" Gibbs yells as he runs.

"Sir, put her here," A nurse says running towards Gibbs, with a gurney. "What happened?"

"She was climbing, and she fell…" Gibbs says as he puts Ziva down on the gurney.

"Does she have any allergies? Any medical issues?" the nurse asks.

"No allergies," Gibbs answers. "She had bleeding in her brain two years ago, she was in a coma… still has language issues," Gibbs explains, being able to say that as he knows it is important.

"Okay Sir, we've got this. if you go wait in the waiting room we'll give you news as soon as possible," the nurse explains as Rebecca hurries into the room.

"No! I'm not leaving her!" Gibbs says as he looks down at Ziva, as a doctor walks over.

"Sir, we will do everything we can for your daughter; but we can't do that if you hover," The Doctor explains.

"Come on, J. Let the doctors help Ziva," Rebecca says, as she gently tries to lead Gibbs away from Ziva. "Come on, J, she's in the best place now," Rebecca says, as she continues to try and get Gibbs away from Ziva.

"I want updates," Gibbs says as he allows Rebecca to pull him away from Ziva, but he never stops looking at her.

"Of course, Sir," The nurse says and Rebecca gently leads Gibbs to the waiting room, and onto the chairs.

"Do you want some coffee?" Rebecca asks curious.

"No," Gibbs responds and once he does Rebecca sits down next to him and takes his hand, offering him comfort which she can tell she can desperately need.

* * *

For almost an hour Gibbs and Rebecca have been waiting for news on Ziva as they sit side by side in the waiting rom. Every time they hear footsteps the two of them hope to see either the doctor or nurses who are helping Ziva.

As Gibbs once again hears footsteps he looks up and while it is not the doctor or nurse who walks into the room it is someone Gibbs recognizes.

"Boss?" Gibbs asks, feeling shocked, wondering why Mike how Mike knew what is going on.

"I called him when we got here," Rebecca reveals. She did that as she assumed that Mike was the person that could help Gibbs the most at the moment.

"Thank you," Gibbs says gratefully.

"What happened, Probie?" Mike asks as Rebecca's call was brief, she just explained where they were, that Ziva was hurt, and that Gibbs needed her.

"Ziver was climbing on a rock wall….. she fell," Gibbs explains, as Rebecca squeezes his hand. "They're running tests…" Gibbs says, trailing off.

"Little Miss Ziva is a damn strong kid, she's already made it through a lot, she'll make it through this," Mike says, trying to be reassuring as he knows that Gibbs barely survived losing Shannon and Kelly, and so he knows that if he loses Ziva too he will not make it.

Just as Mike speaks he, Gibbs and Rebecca once again hear footsteps and this time the doctor who was working on Ziva walks in.

"How's Ziva?" Gibbs asks, standing up.

"Ziva has a broken wrist, which has been set and a cast has been applied, and a slight concussion. The cut on her forehead required four stiches. She also has a broken rib, but no other injuries," The Doctor explains. "Ziva is now awake and can go home tomorrow morning," The doctor says, to Gibbs' joy.

"Can I see her?" Gibbs asks, desperately wanting to see his little girl.

"Of course," the doctor says and once they do Gibbs squeezes Rebecca's hand before letting go and following the doctor.

"J," Rebecca says, before Gibbs can leave, and he turns back to her.

"I think Ziva might like this," Rebecca says, pulling Chestnut out of her handbag.

"Yeah I reckon she would," Gibbs confirms, and he takes Chestnut before following the doctor out of the room.

* * *

A couple of minutes after leaving Rebecca and Mike Gibbs is shown into the room where Ziva is lying on a hospital bed, looking pretty small in the giant bed.

"Daddy!" Ziva says, looking happy to see him. "Chestnut!" Ziva says, realising what her father is holding.

"Hey Kiddo, how you feeling?" Gibbs asks curious, as he walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed. Once he is sitting down he hands Ziva chestnut, which she happily takes with the arm that isn't in a cast.

"Tired…. Sore…." Ziva admits, as she cuddles Chestnut. "I thought I could reach the rock…I am sorry," Ziva admits, knowing she would have scared her dad and feeling bad about that.

"Don't apologise. I'm glad you're okay," Gibbs tells his daughter, knowing they may have to talk about the dangerous things Ziva does.

"I got purple cast," Ziva says, showing her father.

"I see that," Gibbs says, giving her a gentle smile.

"Am I going to have a scar?" Ziva asks curious.

"Probably," Gibbs admits. "But it shouldn't be too noticeable," he reveals.

"Are we going to go back to camping?" Ziva asks curious.

"Not now Kiddo. You've got to stay here for tonight and then we're going to go home," Gibbs tells his daughter having already decided that.

"I do not like hospitals," Ziva says, with a frown, as she spent way too much time in hospital after the car accident and so she doesn't want to spend any more time in one. "I do not want to stay," Ziva tells her father, with a serious look on her face.

"You've got to, Kid," Gibbs as he moves so that he is sitting right next to Ziva. "But I'm going to be right here with you, and Rebecca and Uncle Mike are here too," Gibbs says, as he puts an arm around her.

"They are?" Ziva asks, looking surprised.

"Yep. You're not alone Ziver," Gibbs tells her. "I know you don't like hospitals, but it's just for one night," Gibbs explains.

"I wish I could go home," Ziva says, as she snuggles into her father's side.

"I know, Kid," Gibbs says as he kisses Ziva's head and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

The next morning, after a night where Ziva got practically no sleep because she hates hospital so much. Gibbs, Rebecca and Ziva are arriving back at the Gibbs house.

"Mike and I went back to the campsite yesterday afternoon, packed up everything," Rebecca explains.

"Thank you," Gibbs says, looking grateful.

"Dad, can I go laydown?" Ziva asks curious as she is actually a bit tired, which isn't surprising considering how little she slept the night before.

"Sure Kiddo, I'll wake you up for lunch," Gibbs assures his daughter, who is clutching Chestnut which she has been holding since Gibbs gave it to her.

"Toda," Ziva says, before heading to her room.

Once Ziva leaves Gibbs turns to Rebecca,

"I meant what I said, thank you," Gibbs says, not overly sure that those two words are enough.

"You don't have to thank me, J," Rebecca assures him.

"I do," Gibbs says, taking a step forward. "You kept me calm yesterday, kept me focused. You drove us to the hospital and you made sure Ziva had her favourite toy. You were amazing," Gibbs says, completely believing that.

"I did what you needed me to do," Rebecca admits. "That's what you do when you're in a relationship with someone," Rebecca tells Gibbs and once she does Gibbs just kisses her, feeling that that could explain how he is feeling better than any words.

* * *

For the next two weeks Ziva gets used to having a cast on her arm, which is restricting what she can do and making her frustrated, and Rebecca spends more time with Gibbs and Ziva. For the first time in over a week Rebecca isn't staying over and so Gibbs and Ziva are having dinner together.

As they eat pizza there is something that Gibbs wants to talk to Ziva about, but he isn't sure how to bring it up as he honestly isn't sure how she is going to react.

"I do not understand why I cannot train," Ziva tells her father, who sighs as they have had this conversation a lot.

"Ziver you are hurt, your arm is in a cast," Gibbs, once more, explains to his daughter.

"I can still use my legs," Ziva tells her father.

"Your teacher, doctors and I talked, we all agreed that you can't train again for a few more weeks," Gibbs explains to his daughter, and honestly he would like Ziva to wait a lot longer than that, but that's not going to happen.

"But I want to!" Ziva objects.

"I know you do, Kiddo, but you have to wait," Gibbs explains and Ziva looks less than happy and because of that Gibbs realises that he might as well just talk to Ziva about what he wants to talk to her about, because she is already less than happy. "Ziver there's something I want to talk to you about," Gibbs admits.

"Is it about more fun things that I cannot do?" Ziva asks curious.

"No, but we are gonna talk to about this attitude you've developed lately, and how it can't continue," Gibbs explains to his daughter, knowing that the attitude would be because Ziva is so frustrated, and honestly the fact that she even feels comfortable enough to have such an attitude shows how far she has come.

"Yes Dad," Ziva says. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?" Ziva asks curious.

"No," Gibbs answers. "Ziver, I want to ask Rebecca to marry me, but only if you're okay with it," Gibbs explains to his daughter, who looks completely shocked. "Ziver?" Gibbs asks after about a minute of her sitting in shocked silence.

"I do not want to ever call her Mom. Mom is Mom and Ima is Ima, no one else," Ziva explains to her father, which doesn't really give Gibbs an answer.

"Oh you don't have to Kid, she'll still be Rebecca," Gibbs explains. "Rebecca will never replace your Mom, but I do want to be with her," Gibbs explains, knowing that no one could replace Shannon.

"I like Rebecca," Ziva admits. "She is fun and nice, and makes you happy," Ziva admits. "So, if you would like to marry her then I am okay with that," Ziva admits.

"Thanks Kiddo," Gibbs tells his daughter. "Nothing will change, Ziver. You're still the most important person to me, you will always will be," Gibbs explains, and Ziva nods.

"When are you going to ask?" Ziva asks curious.

"I'm not sure," Gibbs admits, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

About a week has passed since Gibbs asked Ziva if she would be okay if he proposed to Rebecca and finally the night has come where he plans to propose. While Mike is looking after Ziva Gibbs and Rebecca have had a nice dinner at a restaurant and as they have finished eating Gibbs has driven them to a bar, one that Rebecca recognizes.

"What are we doing here, J?" Rebecca asks as she wasn't expecting this.

"This is where we met," Gibbs reveals.

"I know, what I don't know is why we are here," Rebecca comments.

"You made me smile again, you've been a breath of fresh air," Gibbs admits. "You've been great for Ziva, and for Me," Gibbs says. "I was going to do this inside… but…. Will you marry me?" Gibbs asks, as he pulls the ring out of his pocket and shows Rebecca.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

AN: Thank you so much for the support. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Even though Ziva likes spending time with her Uncle Mike she has been rather distracted since her father left and she knows exactly what her father is going to do. As he has noticed how distracted Ziva is Mike turns off the TV,

"Okay, we're gonna talk," Mike. "I take it you're not okay with what your father is going to do," Mike realizes.

"You know?" Ziva asks surprised.

"Of course, I do," Mike says, knowing he wouldn't expect otherwise. "And I know your Old Man wouldn't do something like this without asking you," Mike explains, knowing that without a doubt, and Ziva nods. "So, talk to me Little Miss Ziva, are you really okay with this?" Mike asks curious.

"I want Dad to be happy," Ziva explains.

"That doesn't answer my question," Mike tells Ziva. "If you're worried about your Dad finding out, don't be, I'll keep it between us, I just want you to be honest," Mike explains to Ziva.

"I do not want Mom to be forgotten, or replaced," Ziva admits as that is what she is most scared off.

"Do you really think your Dad is gonna let that happen?" Mike asks curious.

"I do not know, and that is what scares me," Ziva admits.

"Well I know," Mike admits. "Ziva, from what I know your old man loved your Mom more than anything, and still clearly does. I don't think he would ever let her be forgotten, or replaced, and I know he won't let you forget her," Mike explains to Ziva, who nods, but before she can say anymore the door opens and Gibbs and Rebecca walk in.

"Hi Dad, Rebecca," Ziva greats as they walk in.

"Hey Kid, did you have a good night with Uncle Mike?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Yep," Ziva confirms, as it was nice to talk to someone. "Did you have a good night?" Ziva asks her father curious, wanting to know exactly what exactly happened.

"Yeah, we did Kiddo," Gibbs confirms, as he reaches over and takes Rebecca's hand. "Ziver, Mike, I asked Rebecca to marry me and she agreed," Gibbs explains.

"Congratulations Probie," Mike says, and as he does Ziva gets up and runs towards her father.

"Congratulations Dad," Ziva says, hugging her father, who kisses her head. "Congratulations Rebecca," Ziva says hugging Rebecca as well.

"Thank you, Ziva," Rebecca says, sounding amazed as Ziva hasn't hugged her before.

"Probie, where is your good bourbon?" Mike asks curious.

"Cupboard," Gibbs answers and once he speaks Mike heads there.

"How did Dad ask you?" Ziva asks curious, as she walks back over to the couch.

"Well…" Rebecca starts to say, before explaining to Ziva what happened as Gibbs and Mike drink.

* * *

A couple of days have passed since Gibbs proposed to Rebecca and ever since it has been clear how excited Rebecca is and Ziva Is glad that her dad actually seems happy. It is early afternoon and Ziva, and Gibbs have been riding for about an hour as even with Ziva's arm in a cast Gibbs decided that they go ridding, but he made it clear that Ziva isn't allowed to gallop.

As they ride Gibbs can see that he made the right decision by letting Ziva go horseback riding as she looks more relaxed than she has been since her accident.

"I am glad we could do this, Dad," Ziva admits.

"I am too, Kiddo," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"You want to talk to me about something, correct?" Ziva asks her father curious as she is pretty sure that that is why Gibbs allowed her to go horse-riding.

"Yeah Kiddo, I do," Gibbs says, feeling rather proud as Ziva is getting rather good at being able to predict people's motives. "Rebecca and I were talking, and neither of us want a long engagement," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"What does that mean?" Ziva asks her father curious.

"We would like to be married before the end of the summer," Gibbs explains.

"That is soon," Ziva comments.

"Yeah, it is," Gibbs confirms. "I know that this is a lot, but would it be okay with you?" Gibbs asks his daughter as he doesn't want to do anything Ziva's not okay with.

"Yeah, I guess it would," Ziva tells her father, after a moment of thinking, and Gibbs is very glad about that fact. "I know we cannot gallop, but can we go a bit faster?" Ziva asks curious.

"I guess, but no galloping," Gibbs says, his voice stern.

"Yes Sir," Ziva says, and she starts to ride a little faster.

* * *

A few hours later Ziva is home in her room, working on her language learning when she hears a knock on the door. Hearing the knock on the door Ziva is a little confused as she knows it is still a little while to dinner.

"Come in," Ziva says, and she looks up as Rebecca walks in.

"Hey Ziva, can we talk?" Rebecca asks curious.

"Okay," Ziva says, feeling very confused.

"So, I know you talked to your dad today about the wedding," Rebecca says.

"Yes, you are going to get married by the end of the summer," Ziva answers.

"Yeah, we are," Rebecca confirms. "Which is why I wanted to ask you how you would feel about being a junior bridesmaid," Rebecca explains.

"Junior bridesmaid?" Ziva asks confused.

"It means you would play a role in the wedding, be the last person to walk before me before I walk down the aisle," Rebecca explains.

"Down the aisle?" Ziva asks confused.

"Towards your Dad," Rebecca explains. "What do you think, would you like to be a junior bridesmaid?" Rebecca asks curious.

"Yes!" Ziva confirms, looking excited.

"I'm so glad," Rebecca says, with a grin. "Ziva, I want you to know that once your Dad and I are married things aren't going to change much. We're going to keep having fun, just like we have been," Rebecca explains.

"Okay," Ziva says, with a nod.

"Your Dad is almost done with dinner if you want to come out to the kitchen," Rebecca explains.

"Okay, I am just going to finish this," Ziva reveals, referring to the page she is reading.

"Okay," Rebecca says, with a nod, before heading out of Ziva's room.

After Rebecca leaves Ziva opens her desk and pulls out a picture, a picture of her, Kelly, and Shannon from the Christmas before they were killed.

"This is not how things should be," Ziva says to the picture. "You should be here, Dad should not be getting married…" Ziva says, saying what she wants to say to her Dad, or even Mike, but won't because she knows it will hurt him. "I miss you…" Ziva says to the picture, and once she does she puts the picture back, marks her page, and then heads out to kitchen to join her father and Rebecca.

* * *

A few weeks later, Ziva, to her joy, has had her cast removed, and the day of Gibbs and Rebecca wedding has finally come. As they wedding is taking place in a hotel in San Diego Gibbs, Ziva, Mike, Rebecca and the rest of the wedding party are all in rooms getting ready.

As she has gotten dressed into her junior bridesmaid dress, which is red with the top made of lace, Ziva has decided to go looking for her father, even though she knows she is supposed to join Rebecca and the other bridesmaids to get ready.

"Dad?" Ziva asks, as she walks into her father's room, having used the key he gave her.

"Ziver?" Gibbs asks curious, walking out from the bathroom, wearing a suit. "You're meant to be with Rebecca," Gibbs reminds her.

"I know," Ziva responds. "I wanted to see you,"

"Everything okay, Kid?" Gibbs asks concerned.

"Yes," Ziva confirms. "I know Uncle Mike had is finishing a case, so I wanted to see if you need anything," Ziva explains, and as she does Gibbs just looks at Ziva in shock as his little girl acts so much older than the almost eleven-year-old girl she is.

"I'm okay, Kiddo," Gibbs assures his daughter. "Come here," Gibbs says, as he sits down on the end of the bed and so Ziva walks over to him and sits down next to him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ziva asks concerned.

"No Kiddo, it's quite the opposite," Gibbs explains to his daughter. "You don't have to worry so much about me, Ziver," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"Mom and Kells are gone. We have to look out for each other. That is what I am doing," Ziva explains to her father as that is what she decided right after Kelly and Shannon were killed.

"Oh Kiddo," Gibbs says, putting his arm around his daughter, and kissing her head. "I'm the parent Ziva, it's my job to look out for you," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"In this family we look out for each other. That is what it has been like since you and Mom took me in," Ziva explains. "Kells looked out for me. I looked out for her. We both looked out for you and Mom, and you both look out for us," Ziva explains, not realizing how much of a bad idea it would be to talk about her Mother on the day her father is getting married to someone else. "It is the way it is," Ziva explains.

"Yeah, guess it is," Gibbs confirms. "Just don't take it so seriously, Kiddo. I want you to have fun and be a kid," Gibbs explains and because she knows it will upset her father Ziva doesn't say what she is thinking, rather she just says,

"Okay," and the two of them drift into silence.

For a few minutes Gibbs and Ziva sit in silence, and as they do Gibbs realizes what the time is,

"Ziver, you should probably get to Rebecca's room, she is expecting you," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"Yeah, okay," Ziva says, standing up and starting to head to the door.

"Ziver," Gibbs says, and his daughter turns around. "I like the dress, you look very grown up," Gibbs explains, feeling both proud and a little sad about how grown up his daughter loos.

"Thank you, Dad," Ziva says, before heading out of the room.

After leaving her fathers room Ziva heads down to the room that Rebecca is in where she proceeds to finish getting ready with Rebecca and her bridesmaids.

* * *

About an hour after Ziva went to talk to her father the wedding is almost ready to begin. As she is waiting just outside the room where Rebecca and the other bridesmaids are waiting Ziva sees as someone she recognizes arrive,

"Uncle Mike?" Ziva asks. "You are late," Ziva tells him.

"Oh, trust me Miss Ziva, I know," Mike says as he is Gibbs' best man but work has held him up. "Have I missed the big event?" Mike asks curious.

"Not yet, but almost," Ziva explains.

"Great, I should get to your Old Man, I'll see you later," Mike says, before hurrying into the room where the wedding is taking place.

As Ziva watches Mike go with an amused look on her face the door behind Ziva opens and Rebecca and the other bridesmaids walk out and as they do Rebecca walks over to Ziva.

"Do you remember what you have to do?" Rebecca asks Ziva curious, as she hands Ziva a flower bouquet.

"Of course," Ziva answers.

"Then it's time," Rebecca says and once she does the music starts and the bridesmaids start to make their way down the aisle, with Ziva being the last one before Rebecca to do so. Once Ziva and the other bridesmaids have walked it is Rebecca's turn and once she has taken her place everyone takes theirs seats,

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Rebecca Chase in marriage," the priest says, before proceeding with the rest of the wedding ceremony.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**AN:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

**November 12****th**** 1993**

Just under three months have passed since Gibbs and Rebecca got married and ever since Ziva has noticed that while her father is still spending plenty of time with her he seems to be working more, seemingly spending less time with Rebecca.

It is a Friday morning and Ziva is fast asleep, or at least she is until she feels herself being shaken awake,

"Ziver, Ziver wake up," A voice says and as Ziva wakes up she sees her father standing next to her bed.

"Dad?" Ziva asks confused.

"Happy Birthday, Kiddo," Gibbs says, smiling at her.

"Thank you, Dad," Ziva says looking at him as she sits up in bed.

"Your presents are in the kitchen and I've made your favourite breakfast," Gibbs explains, and as he sees Ziva starting to get up Gibbs takes a step backwards and once he does Ziva jumps down from her bunk. "You really like doing that, don't you?" Gibbs asks his curious.

"Yep," Ziva says, with a nod, before Gibbs pulls his daughter in for a hug and kisses her head.

"Now, tonight, you sure that all you want is to have dinner just us, Uncle Mike and Rebecca?" Gibbs asks his daughter, wanting to make sure she is sure.

"Yes," Ziva says with a nod.

"Okay, if you're sure," Gibbs tells his daughter, who once more nods. "Then I'll pick you up after your class and we'll go straight to dinner," Gibbs explains. "Come on Kiddo, you've got presents to open and food to eat," Gibbs says, and once he does the two of them head out of the room and head to the kitchen where Ziva proceeds to open her presents and eat her favourite breakfast.

* * *

Almost a month has passed since Ziva's birthday and ever since then Gibbs has been finding ways to spend time with Ziva while avoiding spending time with Rebecca, not that she or Ziva have realised that.

It is Wednesday afternoon and Ziva, Gibbs and Rebecca are arriving back home, all three of them carrying shopping bags.

"And you do this every year?" Rebecca asks curious.

"Yep," Ziva confirms.

"It's our tradition. We make Hanukkah food together and then Ziva teaches me the rituals," Gibbs reveals, as she does the same thing when they celebrate other Jewish holidays and important events, and while he has started remembering how everything goes he knows that Ziva likes teaching him.

"I can teach you too," Ziva says, looking at Rebecca and looking excited at the possibility.

"I'd like that," Rebecca confirms as Ziva puts the shopping bags down.

"I will go wash up," Ziva says, before hurrying out of the room.

"This is important to Ziver," Gibbs says, once Ziva is out of hearing range. "It's a serious occasion," Gibbs explains to Rebecca.

"I know, J," Rebecca says as Ziva has been taking about it for days. "I'm not going to ruin this for your little girl," Rebecca says, sounding annoyed, but before Gibbs can respond Ziva hurries back into the room.

"Can we start cooking now?" Ziva asks curious, as she runs into the room.

"Sure Kiddo," Gibbs says and he, Ziva, and Rebecca start to cook their Hanukkah feast together. While there is a level of tension between Gibbs and Rebecca Ziva doesn't notice as she is too caught up with being able to teach someone else about something that means so much to her.

* * *

About three months have passed since Hanukkah and Ziva has noticed that there does seem to be even more tension between her father and Rebecca. This tension is making things at home pretty uncomfortable and as a result Ziva is spending more time in her room.

It is a Wednesday afternoon and as she has finished school Ziva is walking into the NCIS office her father and Mike share, but rather than seeing either of them in the office Ziva finds a man she doesn't know standing in there.

"Who are you?" Ziva asks, feeling suspicious.

"Who are you little lady?" the man, who speaks with a thick southern accent, asks.

"I asked first," Ziva says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Agent Dwyane Pride, NCIS," The agent says, showing Ziva his badge. "And now that you know me, who are you Little Lady?"

"Ziva Gibbs," Ziva answers.

"Ah Agent Gibbs' daughter," Pride says, realising that that makes sense.

"Where are my Dad and Uncle Mike?" Ziva asks curious.

"They should be back in a few minutes," Pride answers.

"Okay," Ziva says, with a nod. "Are you working a case with Dad?" Ziva asks curious.

"I am. We're working in a team together," Pride answers, and as he does Gibbs walks into the room.

"Hey Kiddo, how was school?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Okay," Ziva answers and Gibbs gives her a look which clearly says explain that. "I did not do as well as I wanted in my English test," Ziva explains, feeling disappointed and frustrated, as she is still having language issues and her progress has seemed to have stalled. In fact, there seems to be times where her English is near perfect then days, or weeks later, she finds herself unable to say or remember the meaning of something she has said.

"We'll go over it after dinner, see what happened," Gibbs explains, knowing that Ziva would be pretty disappointed even if she doesn't let it show, and so he wants to help.

"Thank Dad," Ziva responds.

"No problem, Kiddo." Gibbs says, smiling at him. "I see you've met King," Gibbs comments.

"King?" Ziva asks confused.

"It's a nickname," King explains, and Ziva nods.

"Ziver, King and I have to go have a meeting with Uncle Mike and the other Agents who are working this case, are you going to be okay in here?" Gibbs asks his daughter curious.

"Yes, I have homework to do," Ziva explains to her father.

"Okay, if you need anything there are just outside the door," Gibbs reminds his daughter.

"I know," Ziva responds.

"King," Gibbs says, and the two of them head out of the office.

Once Gibbs and Pride are out of the office Ziva walks over to her father's desk where she sits down and gets started on her homework.

* * *

For the next few weeks Gibbs, Mike, Pride, and a couple of other agents work on a case which is known as the 'Fed Five Investigation' it is a Friday night and as Pride is going back to New Orleans the next day he is having dinner with Gibbs and Ziva, while Rebecca is working.

"That is so cool!" Ziva says, looking amazed. "Did you really do that?"

"Of course, I wouldn't lie to you Miss Ziva," Pride tells her. "If your Daddy and you ever come to New Orleans I'll show you," Pride explains.

"Can we go Dad? Can we go to New Orleans with Uncle King?" Ziva asks, looking excited.

"Uncle King?" Gibbs asks, looking amused, as Pride looks proud.

"You call him 'my brother' he calls you the same, that makes him Uncle King to me," Ziva explains, looking rather proud that she managed to figure that out. "Right?"

"Yeah Miss Ziva it does," Pride confirms, after he and Gibbs exchange looks.

"Good," Ziva says, looking glad. "Can I go read in my room?" Ziva asks curious as while the dinner has been enjoyable she has been reading a good book lately.

"Sure Kiddo," Gibbs responds, and once he does Ziva gets up and heads out of the room.

"Uncle King, that's a new one," Pride comments, once Ziva is out of hearing range.

"Do you mind?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Not at all," Pride responds, as in fact he finds it flattering. "That's a good girl you've got there, Jethro," Pride explains.

"I know," Gibbs confirms. "I'm just trying to make sure I don't screw her up,"

"From where I'm sitting you don't have anything to worry about," Pride responds.

"You don't know everything, Dwyane," Gibbs comments.

"Maybe not, but I know a good father when I see one and you're a good father," Pride responds, and once he does the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

Almost three months have passed since Pride had to go back to New Orleans and in the time since he left school has ended for the year so Gibbs and Ziva went on their camping trip alone as Rebecca had to work.

It is forth of July and Ziva, Gibbs and Rebecca are having a barbecue lunch in their backyard before they plan to go join the base celebrations.

"Dad, can we play catch?" Ziva asks curious, looking like she would very much like to play, and Gibbs glances at the food he is cooking.

"I can watch the food," Rebecca suggest, trying very hard to make sure she and Gibbs don't get into a fight.

"Okay," Gibbs says, and he picks up to baseball gloves, and a ball, and hands one to Ziva.

Once they have on their gloves Gibbs and Ziva stand opposite sides of the back garden and start to throw the ball back and forth. As they play catch Gibbs smiles proudly as while Ziva doesn't completely understand baseball she has gotten pretty good at playing catch.

For the next ten minutes or so Gibbs and Ziva play catch together, and as Gibbs catches the ball that Ziva threw at him he sees someone he recognizes walk into his backyard.

"Tobias?" Gibbs asks as Tobias Fornell, an FBI agent who is in California working a case and who Gibbs met a few days earlier.

"Sorry to interrupt," Fornell says as he looks between Gibbs, Ziva and Rebecca. "I tried knocking on the door, but there was no answer and I heard the music, so I thought I'd come back here," Fornell explains.

"Ziver, Rebecca, this is FBI Agent Tobias Fornell. Tobias this is my daughter Ziva and wife Rebecca," Gibbs introduces.

"Hi," Ziva greats.

"Nice to meet you both," Fornell says looking between Ziva and Rebecca. "Again, sorry to interrupt, it was unavoidable," Fornell explains.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asks curious.

"We need to talk," Fornell explains, giving Gibbs a very specific look.

"Okay, we can talk inside," Gibbs says, and once he does he and Fornell head inside.

"And Dad is going to go to work," Ziva says, taking of her baseball glove.

"Probably," Rebecca comments, as that is what would make sense.

For the next few minutes Ziva and Rebecca wait, not talking to each other, until Gibbs and Fornell walk out of the house. As they walk out the house Fornell stays by the back door while Gibbs walks over to Ziva.

"You have to go, correct?" Ziva asks her father.

"Yeah Kiddo, I do," Gibbs confirms. "But I will do everything I can to meet you at the fireworks, okay?" Gibbs asks, and Ziva nods. Once Ziva nods Gibbs leans forward, hugs his daughter and kisses her head, before leaving with Fornell, giving Rebecca a simple look goodbye as he goes.

* * *

Hours later Ziva is standing with Rebecca at the base fireworks show, and as she waits for everything to start she starts to feel disappointed as she sees no sign of her father. Finally, just as the fireworks are about to start Ziva feels a hand on her shoulder, and so she looks up and sees her father and Agent Fornell.

"I told you I was gonna make it," Gibbs says to his daughter, who smiles back at him.

* * *

Four months have passed since fourth of July and in that time Gibbs and Rebecca have celebrated their first anniversary. It is a Saturday morning and Gibbs, Rebecca, Mike, Pride and Fornell, who has spent a lot of time in California over the past few months, are all standing in the Gibbs living room wearing good clothes.

"We're going to be late if we don't leave soon," Rebecca says, looking at Gibbs.

"I know," Gibbs says, before leaving to the room and heading to Ziva's room.

As the door to Ziva's room is slightly open he knocks as he walks in,

"Ziver?" Gibbs asks concerned when he finds Ziva, full dressed, sitting at her desk, and seemingly just staring out to space. "Are you okay?"

"I really wish Ima, Tali, Mom and Kells were here," Ziva admits as Gibbs walks over to her, sadness in her voice as today is her Bat Mitzvah and she wishes her family were there with her. Even though she is twelve that is when her mother's family has been considering girls to be 'Bat Mitzvah' at twelve rather than thirteen like which has become more common, and so that's what Ziva wanted.

"I know you do, Honey," Gibbs tells his daughter, as he squats down in front of her. "But you know what else I know?" Gibbs asks, and Ziva gives him a look. "They would be so proud of you, and I know that because you are," Gibbs explains and Ziva smiles, slightly. "And even though it's not the same I'm here, and so are Uncle Mike, Uncle King, Uncle Fornell and Rebecca, we're all going to be here for you," Gibbs explains, Ziva having taken to calling Fornell Uncle Fornell as he's been around so much lately. "What else is bothering you?" Gibbs asks curious, as he can tell that something else is bothering his daughter.

"I am scared of making a mistake today," Ziva admits. "Of getting the Hebrew wrong," Ziva explains.

"You've been practicing for weeks, you'll be fine," Gibbs assures her.

"Practicing has not been helping with English," Ziva reminds her father, looking disappointed, and so Gibbs reaches over and takes his daughter's hand.

"Ziver, you heard the doctor. Languages are stored in different places in your brain, and it was where the English is stored that was damaged," Gibbs reminds her, which is why Ziva keeps having trouble as English will always be stored in the same area, and that is the spot that was damaged in the car accident. "Every other language you speak is unaffected," Gibbs explains to his daughter. "Plus, if either of us should be worried about screwing up it should be me," Gibbs explains, and once he does Ziva truly smiles.

"You will be fine, Dad," Ziva assures her father.

"We both will, Kid," Gibbs says, squeezing his daughter's hand. "You ready to go?" Gibbs asks curious and once he does Ziva nods.

After seeing Ziva's nod the two of them both get up and head out of Ziva's room. As they go Ziva is excited and a little nervous about being Bat Mitzvah while Gibbs is a proud and a little sad as it means his little girl is growing up.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

AN:Thank you so much for the support. Hope you like this chapter

* * *

A couple of days have passed since Ziva's Bat Mitzvah, which was truly a great day for her. It is Monday evening and Ziva is in her room doing stuff related to learning other languages while at her desk as while she is likely always going to have trouble with English that doesn't stop her from being able to learn other languages which she doesn't struggle with as much. As she could hear her father and Rebecca fighting she has turned on music so that she didn't have to listen to them, as she really hates listening to them fight.

Due to the fact that she has her music up so loud Ziva doesn't even hear someone knock on the door, and she doesn't even realize that she is no longer alone until her stereo is turned off.

"Dad!" Ziva says, sounding surprised. "I did not hear you," Ziva explains.

"I'm not surprised with how loud the music was," Gibbs comments, as he walks over to his daughter.

"Music was better than the yelling," Ziva admits, and the second she does she gets a look of 'deer caught in the headlights' and becomes worried about what she said.

"You shouldn't have had to hear that," Gibbs admits, looking at his daughter and feeling bad, as he squats down in front of Ziva.

"You have been fighting a lot," Ziva comments, as she has picked up on a few of the things her father and Rebecca have been fighting about.

"Yeah, we have," Gibbs confirms. "Ziver, Uncle Mike and I got new orders today and I think it is good timing," Gibbs explains to his daughter as he is pretty sure that he and Rebecca having some time apart is a good idea.

"What kind of orders?" Ziva asks curious.

"Uncle Mike is being reassigned to DC," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"And you?" Ziva asks worried, not liking that her Uncle is moving away.

"I am being assigned as an Agent Afloat," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"What does that mean?" Ziva asks, suspecting that she isn't going to like this.

"I'm going to be on a Navy Carrier in the Mediterranean. it will be like when I was deployed," Gibbs explains to his daughter, and the second he does Ziva looks disappointed, and afraid.

"How long?" Ziva asks, pain in her voice, trying to hide how disappointed she is.

"I'm not sure exactly, could be as little as two months or as long as six," Gibbs explains, hating that he is disappointing Ziva.

"What will happen to me?"

"You'll stay here with Rebecca," Gibbs explains to his daughter. "Ziva, I don't like either, but…"

"You have orders," Ziva finishes. "I know. It is okay," Ziva assures her father, even though it feels otherwise. "When do you leave?" Ziva asks curious.

"Sunday," Gibbs explains and Ziva finally stops trying to hold back what she is feeling and looks upset. As he sees how upset his daughter is Gibbs leans forward and hugs her.

* * *

For the next six days Ziva spends as much time with her father as possible, something which he also priorities. The morning where Gibbs is leaving has finally come, and he, Ziva and Rebecca are standing in the front yard of their house.

As her father is saying goodbye to Rebecca Ziva can't help but remember the last two times she had to say goodbye to her father before he went away, and so she cannot help the dread that raises up inside of her.

"Be safe J," Rebecca tells him. "And don't worry, I'll look after Ziva," Rebecca promises.

"I know you will," Gibbs responds, before kissing Rebecca, but that knowledge won't stop him from worrying about his daughter.

After the two of them break apart Gibbs walks over to Ziva who he squats down in front of,

"It's okay, Ziver," Gibbs tells his daughter as he can tell how scared she is, even though she is doing everything she can to hide that fact.

"The last two times you left like this…" Ziva starts to say.

"Ziver, I will take care, I will come back safe," Gibbs tells his daughter, saying to her what he used to say to Shannon before he left on deployment as he thinks it might help Ziva.

"You cannot promise that, Dad," Ziva tells her father.

"But I can promise to do everything in my power to make sure I keep those promises, and that's what I am going to do," Gibbs explains to his daughter. "I love you, Ziver,"

"I love you too, Dad," Ziva tells her father, who proceeds to hug her and kiss her head.

"I'll be home as soon as I can," Gibbs promises, and once they break apart he gets up and with one last look at his daughter Gibbs drives away.

Once her father drives away Ziva starts to cry, having forced herself not to cry until she was sure that her father couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

For the next week Ziva tries to get used to her father being gone, and she hates the feeling as not only is her father gone but Mike is as well. While Ziva gets on okay with Rebecca things aren't the same without her father around and she really doesn't like it; everything seems so much emptier.

It is Sunday afternoon, a little before sundown and even though it is the first night of Hanukkah Ziva is sitting alone in her room just looking at two pictures, one of her, Tali and her Ima, and the other of her, Gibbs, Shannon and Kelly that was taken the day they moved to Pendleton.

As she is so engrossed in the picture Ziva doesn't even hear the knock on her door, but what she does hear is the second, louder knock.

"Come in," Ziva says, and once she does Rebecca walks into the room.

"Hey Ziva," Rebecca greats.

"Hi," Ziva says, without looking away from the pictures.

"So, I know it's not the same, but I have gotten everything to make a Hanukkah feast," Rebecca explains. "I thought we could make it together," Rebecca explains, and Ziva looks at her.

"I do that with Dad, or Mom," Ziva tells Rebecca, not sure if she wants to cook the feast with anyone else.

"I know," Rebecca responds. "I thought I could be a substitute," Rebecca explains, as that's what she feels like in a lot of aspects in her life, and for a few moments Ziva considers what Rebecca said.

"Okay," Ziva finally answers, and she gets up and heads out to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Ziva and Rebecca start to make the Hanukkah meal in silence, and as they do Ziva realises that it feels wrong to be making this without her Dad, Ima, Mom or sisters, but as she can tell that Rebecca is trying Ziva doesn't mention that.

* * *

For three months Gibbs has been away from his wife and daughter. Even though he is not supposed to be home for another week Gibbs is arriving home early. Gibbs is very glad about that fact as he cannot wait to see his daughter, which is why he hasn't told Ziva or Rebecca that he is coming home early as he wanted to surprise them.

Arriving home Gibbs realises that all the lights are off, so he leaves his duffle by the front door and make his way towards the bedrooms. As he approaches the bedrooms Gibbs hears hushed sounds coming from his and Rebecca's room and so he heads there rather than Ziva's rom where he was going.

Walking into the room Gibbs finds the last thing he was expecting, Rebecca in bed with another man,

"Oh god, J!" Rebecca says shocked and in response Gibbs just turns around, walks out of the room and into Ziva's.

Walking into Ziva's room Gibbs, being as quiet as possible, grabs a large duffle of Ziva's and puts some clothes, and other belongings that he knows Ziva really loves into it, including all her pictures of Shannon, Rivka, Kelly and Tali, the whole process only taking a minute or so.

Once he has packed the duffle Gibbs puts it over his shoulder and walks over to Ziva's bed. Being careful not to wake her Gibbs picks up Ziva, who is holding chestnut, and keeping the blanket over her, Gibbs carries her out of the room.

Just as Gibbs walks out of the bedroom, carrying Ziva, he walks into Rebecca who is now fully dressed and walking out of the other bedroom.

"J, I…" Rebecca starts to say, looking confused, and not sure what to say.

"We're over. Ziva and I going to DC," Gibbs explains, and without so much as another word to Rebecca Gibbs heads out of the house, and to his truck, picking up his duffle as he goes.

Once he is out near the car Gibbs gently lays Ziva on the front seat and puts both their duffels in the back. After doing that Gibbs gets into the front and starts to drive, feeling amazed that he didn't wake Ziva up, not realising that the only reason he didn't is because she is so exhausted as she hasn't been sleeping since her father's been gone.

* * *

After a few hours of driving Gibbs pulls into a rest stop to use a payphone, having made sure not to let Ziva who is still sleeping, out of his sight. After making the call Gibbs hit the head, got some coffee and started to drive again.

About an hour later Gibbs notices Ziva start to stir.

"Ziver?" Gibbs asks and as he does Ziva opens her eyes.

"Dad?" Ziva asks, clearly confused, and then her confusion turns to excitement. "YOU'RE HOME!" Ziva says, sounding excited.

"Yeah Kiddo, I am," Gibbs confirms, and as he does Ziva sits up and realises where she is.

"Why are we driving?" Ziva asks confused. "Where is Rebecca?"

"We're driving to DC, we're going to move back there. I'm being transferred," Gibbs explains, having worked that out with Mike in the phone call he made. "And Rebecca, Ziver, Rebecca and I are going to get a Divorce," Gibbs explains to his daughter, deciding not to tell her about Rebecca cheating.

"Oh," Ziva says, looking a little disappointed, but considering how much her father and Rebecca fought before he left and how little they talked when he was gone she isn't overly surprised. "I will miss her," Ziva admits.

"I will too, Kiddo," Gibbs admits.

"Are we going to live at home again?" Ziva asks curious, not sure how to feel as while it would be nice to live at somewhere familiar she isn't sure how it will feel to live at the house without Shannon and Kelly.

"Yeah Kiddo, we are," Gibbs confirms, as while he hasn't figured much out yet, doesn't have many plans, that is one thing he has figured out.

"Okay," Ziva confirms.

"It's still late. Why don't you try and get some more sleep? I'll wake you when we stop for breakfast," Gibbs suggests.

"Okay," Ziva says, and she lays down once more.

Once Ziva is lying down she is asleep again within a few minutes, and Gibbs notices that she looks more relaxed than earlier.

* * *

After about three days of driving Ziva and Gibbs have arrived at NCIS Headquarters in the Navy Yard. Due to Gibbs being an NCIS Agent they are both able to go straight up to the bullpen where Gibbs knows they will find Mike.

As soon as they exit the elevator Ziva and Gibbs both see someone they recognize,

"Uncle Mike!" Ziva says happily as she runs towards him.

"Ah, Little Miss Ziva," Mike says, and once she is close enough Mike hugs her, picking her up slightly as he does.

"I've missed you," Ziva admits

"Missed you too," Mike responds. "Probie," Mike greats, with a nod.

"You gonna introduce us, Franks?" a woman asks, walking over to the trio.

"Probie, Ziva, this is Special Agent Vera Strickland, we've been partners for the last few months," Mike explains.

"It's good to meet you, Ma'am," Gibbs says, as he sticks his hand out for Vera to shake.

"Please, call me Vera," Vera explains, as she returns the handshake.

"Probie, Ziva, how would you like a tour of this place?" Mike asks.

"Yes please," Ziva says, and Gibbs nods.

"Let's go," Mike says and he and Vera start to show Ziva and Gibbs all around NCIS headquarters.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**AN**: In response to a guest reviewer. I did research and languages are stored in different places, based on when they were learnt, so there is logic and research backing up Ziva's English ability being effected but her other languages not. And yes, the English issues are to fit with Ziva's cannon character.

Thank you so much for the support.

* * *

A little over three weeks have passed since Gibbs and Ziva first arrived at NCIS headquarters and ever since Gibbs and Ziva have been moving what they need from Pendleton back to DC, and Gibbs has officially filed to divorce Rebecca.

It is Friday evening and Gibbs and Ziva are unpacking the last of the boxes in the living room.

"And we are done," Gibbs tells his daughter, smiling at her.

"Yes," Ziva says, looking around. "It is good to be home," Ziva admits as while Pendleton was home this feels more like home, she sees more of Shannon and Kelly around the house and while it makes her sad it is also a comfort and makes her feel close to them.

"It is," Gibbs confirms. "So, for dinner what do you feel like?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Fireplace steaks?" Ziva asks curious as she knows how much her father enjoys cooking them.

"Sure Kiddo," Gibbs says, with a smile.

"And can we eat in the basement with the boat?" Ziva asks curious, as that is one of the things she has missed the most since being in California.

"Sure," Gibbs confirms, as he stands up and heads to the kitchen to get what he needs to make dinner for him and Ziva.

* * *

A little while later Gibbs, with Ziva's help, have cooked their dinner and the two of them are siting down in the basement in the frame of the boat as they eat.

"Are you all ready for school on Monday?" Gibbs asks his daughter curious.

"Yes," Ziva confirms with a nod as while she is a little worried she is also excited.

"And you know the bus will take you…" Gibbs starts to say.

"Directly from school to the Navy Yard," Ziva finishes as her father has gone over that with her more than once.

"Exactly," Gibbs confirms. "Security knows to expect you and will escort you to the NCIS building," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"And I can stay at NCIS while you work just like at Pendleton?" Ziva asks curious.

"Yep," Gibbs confirms. "We might have a few more late nights at NCIS than we have before," Gibbs explains to Ziva.

"That is okay. I like NCIS," Ziva tells her father and the two of them drift into silence as they continue to eat, and once they are finished they start to work on Gibbs' boat together.

* * *

Four months have passed since Gibbs and Ziva finished unpacking and ever since the two of them have been getting used to living in DC again, and Ziva has come to realise that she prefers it just her and her dad rather than with Rebecca. It is summer holidays and Ziva is at a martial arts class as since moving to DC Gibbs found her a class so that she could continue what she has been learning as he knows how much she enjoys it.

As she finishes her sparing match with someone who is several years older than her, a match which she wins, Ziva looks out and sees Mike standing by the door and the second she does Ziva fills with dread as she knows what that likely means.

"Excuse me," Ziva says, to the other students and teacher, before running over to Mike. "Uncle Mike," Ziva greats as she gets to him. "How bad is it?" Ziva asks as she knows that the only reason her Uncle would be here to pick her up is if something bad has happened to her father.

"Your Dad, Vera and I were on a case. Your Dad was hurt, he's in Bethesda," Mike explains, and once Mike speaks Ziva starts panicking and speaking in Hebrew, clearly becoming more upset. "Ziva, I know you struggle with English, but I don't speak Hebrew. So, I need you to either try to talk in English or switch to Russian," Mike explains as Russian is a language that both of them speak so if Ziva can't speak in English then that is the language he needs Ziva to speak in.

"Папа нет Он должен быть в порядке. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что он будет в порядке, дядя Майк, я не могу потерять его," Ziva says to her Uncle. As Ziva is so upset and panicked she cannot focus enough to speak English, but as only her ability to speak and comprehend English has been compromised speaking in Russian is easy for her. (Dad, no. He has to be okay. Please, tell me he is going to be okay, Uncle Mike, I cannot lose him.)

"Ziva, look at me," Mike says, and Ziva does that. "I know you can't lose your Old Man. Yes, your dad is hurt, yes he is in Bethesda, but Vera is with him and his injuries aren't as serious as they could be," Mike explains to Ziva.

"Can….I….go….see…him?" Ziva asks, having needed to force herself to focus intensely to get the English right.

"That's why I am here," Mike reveals. "Let's go," Mike says and once he does Ziva grabs her bag and the two of them head out.

* * *

After a basically silent car ride Ziva and Mike arrive at Bethesda, and once there they head straight to the emergency room where they find Vera waiting.

"Dad?" Ziva asks, being so upset that she cannot say anymore than that in English.

"They've taken him for tests, he should be back in a few minutes," Vera explains, as she has been keeping track of things.

"Как ему было больно? Где он был ранен? Насколько сильно он пострадал?" Ziva asks Mike having decided to give up on trying to speak English for the moment. (How was he hurt? Where was he hurt? How bad was he hurt?)

"Your Dad was hit with a bullet in his ride side. It looked like it was a deep graze, but that's hard to tell without further tests," Mike explains to Ziva, who nods, trying to force herself not to display how upset she is.

"Is anyone here for Special Agent Gibbs?" a doctor asks, walking into the room.

"Yes," Ziva says and she, Mike and Vera walk over to the doctor.

"I'm Special Agent Mike Franks, and Agent Strickland and Agent Gibbs' daughter Ziva," Mike explains. "How's Probie?"

"As you know Agent Gibbs has been shot, the wound is a flesh wound and there are no bullet fragments inside. He's being patched up as we speak," the doctor explains.

"See him?" Ziva asks, not sure if she can ask what she needs to know in a more coherent way.

"Agent Gibbs is still being patched up. You can see him in about half an hour," the doctor explains to Ziva, Mike and Vera.

"Thank you," Mike says, and once he does the doctor heads out of the room.

"Want to see Dad," Ziva says to Mike, pausing between each word.

"I know you do, Kiddo, but you heard the doctor, you just need to wait half an hour," Mike tells her and Ziva frowns and pouts.

"Let's sit down," Vera suggests.

"No," Ziva says, and she starts to pace back and forth, clearly worried as the whole incident adds to her hatred of hospitals, and Mike and Vera exchange concerned looks.

* * *

After one of the longest thirty minutes of her life Ziva, Mike and Vera are finally allowed into Gibb's hospital room where they find him putting his shirt back on.

"Dad!" Ziva exclaims seeing him. "Are….. you…. Okay?" Ziva asks, looking at the bandage on his side, as she walks closer to her Dad, not wanting to run and hug him in case she hurts him.

"Yeah, Kid, I am," Gibbs assure his daughter as he puts his arm around her and kisses her head.

"They discharged you already?" Vera asks curious, and a little surprised.

"I'm discharging myself," Gibbs reveals as he hates hospitals and he refuses to subject Ziva to seeing him in a hospital bed again.

"You can do that?" Ziva asks curious, once more pausing between her words.

"Of course, I can," Gibbs responds, not realising that is going to come back to bite him in the ass. "Let's go, Kiddo," Gibbs says, and once he does they all head out of the hospital room.

* * *

Hours later Ziva is in bed, trying to sleep, but every time she closes her eyes she sees Tali dying, she sees the car accident and what Shannon and Kelly looked like afterwards, she sees her Ima leaving and every time her father has been hurt, and as a result she can't sleep.

Wanting to make sure her father is okay Ziva heads downstairs to the living room, which is where her father has been sleeping since they returned from Pendleton.

Walking towards the couch, being as quiet as possible, Ziva sees that her father is asleep, so she spends a few moments watching to make sure he is breathing, which he is to her relief. After she is sure that her father is breathing she walks over and lays on the couch with him, lying her head on her father's chest so that she can listen to her father's heartbeat and before long she has fallen asleep too.

* * *

A few hours after Ziva joined him on the couch Gibbs wakes up, and when he does he is very confused about the weight on his chest, but then he realises that it is Ziva.

Even though Ziva looks quiet comfortable Gibbs knows that it is not good for her to lay like that, plus he will not be able to move without waking her.

"Ziver," Gibbs says, as he reaches behind him and turns the light on.

"Dad?" Ziva asks as she wakes up. "Did I hurt you?" Ziva asks concerned as she pushes herself away from her father.

"No Kiddo, you never could," Gibbs assures his daughter as they both sit up so that they are sitting side by side. "But I am wondering why you are down here," Gibbs admits.

"I could not sleep," Ziva admits.

"Do you want to talk about why?" Gibbs asks curious and Ziva avoids looking at her father. "Ziver, you don't have to talk to me, but you always can, and it can sometimes help," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"You hate to talk," Ziva points out, to Gibbs' amusement as Ziva is clearly growing up, speaking her mind more, and in some ways becoming a lot like him, but he hopes that she doesn't become too much like him.

"True, but Kid, I want you to be more open than me," Gibbs admits.

"I do not think I can be," Ziva admits.

"Ziver…." Gibbs starts to say, but before he can say more Ziva cuts him off.

"I do not like it when you are in hospital…. It makes me afraid, makes me remember all the bad things," Ziva admits, and as she does Gibbs promises himself that he will do everything he can to make sure Ziva doesn't see him in a hospital bed again. "Mom, Kells, Tali, I believe Ima, have all been killed," Ziva explains, saying what Gibbs knows, and he realises that this is the first time Ziva has actually admitted that she thinks her Ima is dead, at least to him. "When you are hurt I am afraid you are going to die too," Ziva admits, it being hard for her to do so.

"Oh Ziver," Gibbs says, putting his arm around his daughter. "You've had too much death in your life," Gibbs says, knowing that and wishing he could change that. "I wish I could tell you that I am always going to be okay, that I am never going to get hurt, and that nothing is ever going to happen to me, but I can't, and you know that," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"I know. I do not want to be afraid," Ziva admits, as she can still remember Eli telling her not to be afraid, that it is weakness.

"Ziver, after everything you've been through it's normal to be scared, and it's okay," Gibbs explains to his daughter. "As long as I have a stay in the matter I will do everything I can to come home to you," Gibbs says to his daughter. "Being scared is okay, but I don't want you to be so scared that you spend all your time worrying about me, worrying if I'm gonna come home every time I leave the house, okay Kid?" Gibbs asks his daughter, who nods. "Now, if you still don't feel like sleeping how would you feel about ice cream and working on the boat?" Gibbs asks curious.

"I would like that," Ziva confirms, being determined not to spend all her time worrying, and the two of then get up, head to the kitchen to get the ice cream, before heading down to the basement to work on the boat.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

AN: Thank you for the support.

* * *

About four months have passed since Gibbs was hurt on the case and in that time Gibbs has started to date someone, someone who challenges him, though Ziva hasn't met her yet, nor is she aware that her father is dating someone, though she is aware her father has been acting differently.

It is Sunday morning, the day of Ziva's thirteenth birthday and as she walks into the kitchen/dinning area she finds that her father has made breakfast which is on the table, along with presents.

"Happy Birthday Ziver," Gibbs says, as soon as he sees his daughter.

"Thank you, Dad," Ziva says, walking over to her father, and once she is close enough Gibbs hugs her.

"So today, the plan is…" Gibbs starts to say.

"Horse-riding, lunch, boat building," Ziva finishes.

"Exactly," Gibbs confirms. "So eat up, so we can get going," Gibbs requests.

"Yes Dad," Ziva says, before sitting down at the table, and starting to eat her breakfast.

* * *

After a day of horse riding, and a really good lunch, Gibbs and Ziva are back home and working on the boat. Honestly, Ziva loved every second of her birthday and for her the best days are when she and her father just spend the day together.

"I am just not sure if it will be a good idea," Ziva admits as she sands.

"Ziver, if you want to dance again I will find lessons for you," Gibbs assures his daughter.

"it has been so long since I have danced. I am not sure if I could anymore," Ziva admits as after she left Israel she stopped dancing.

"The question's not whether you can Kid, it's whether you want to," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"I am not sure," Ziva admits.

"Well, think about it, and if you decided it is something you want to do again let me know," Gibbs requests, knowing he support Ziva with whatever she decides, but it has to be her choice.

"I will," Ziva responds, and as she responds both she and Gibbs hear footsteps, so they look towards the stairs and see Fornell. "Uncle Fornell?" Ziva asks, feeling surprised to see him.

"Hey Ziva, Happy Birthday," Fornell says, as he walks down the stairs. "I intended to stop by this morning, but I had a case," Fornell explains as he walks towards Gibbs and Ziva. "I wanted to give you this," Fornell says, giving Ziva a small gift.

"Thank you, Uncle Fornell," Ziva says, looking appreciative as she takes the present.

"Open it," Fornell says encouraging, as Gibbs watches on in interest.

Being careful as she doesn't want to rip the paper Ziva opens her present and finds two books inside,

"They're language books, to add to your collection," Fornell explains to Ziva as he knows that she has been trying harder to learn other languages.

"Thank you, Uncle Fornell," Ziva says, giving him a hug.

"You're welcome," Fornell responds.

"I am going to go get started on reading," Ziva says, putting her sandpaper down. "Thank you Uncle Fornell," Ziva once more says, before climbing up the stairs, and heading up to her room.

"You didn't have to get her a present," Gibbs says as he picks up the bottle of bourbon and looks at Fornell, who nods.

"I wanted to," Fornell admits, as Gibbs passes him a jar of bourbon.

"Thank you," Gibbs says, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

Eleven days have passed since Ziva's birthday and ever since she has been trying to decide whether she wants to start dancing again, and ultimately decided that it's not something she wants to do as she is not the same person she was back when she was in Israel and dancing.

It is Thanksgiving, but as Ziva and Gibbs haven't celebrated thanksgiving since Shannon and Kelly died the two of them are walking into the diner that they both frequently go to.

"I thought I would see you two today," Elaine, the waitress, greats.

"Hi Elaine, I did not think you would be here," Ziva admits, though she is pleasantly surprised.

"I volunteered," Elaine explains. "I'll grab you two some menus, we've got a lot of holiday specials," Elaine explains.

"Thanks Elaine," Gibbs greats, as the two of them sit down in the booth.

For the next few minutes Gibbs and Ziva look at the menu, and order their food, while they wait Ziva happily talks about what is going on at school, and as she speaks Gibbs notices someone he recognizes walk into the diner, to his complete shock.

"You're kidding," Gibbs mutters to himself.

"Dad?" Ziva asks, and then she turns to see where her father is looking. "Who is that?" Ziva asks curious as she sees a woman walking towards her and her dad.

"I thought I would find you here, Leroy," The woman says, as she gets to the end of the table. "Hi Ziva," she greats, looking at the teenager, who is feeling even more confused.

"Dad?" Ziva asks, turning to look at him, and feeling confused.

"Ziver, this is Diane, we've been seeing each other," Gibbs explains to his daughter, trying to hide how surprised he is to see Diane as he was planning on giving Ziva some warning before springing Diane on her.

"Hi," Ziva says to Diane, feeling even more confused. "Is she joining us?" Ziva asks curious, looking at her father.

"I would love to," Diane says, sitting down next to Gibbs, and picking up a menu.

As Diane picks up the menu Ziva fights to keep an annoyed look off her face as what has become of hers and Gibbs's thanksgiving tradition is important to her, and it's always just them, even when Gibbs was married to Rebecca they went off alone on thanksgiving.

* * *

Hours later Gibbs and Ziva are in their basement, working on the boat, and as they work Gibbs can tell that Ziva is annoyed, and she is being even more quiet than usual, and so he knows what he has to do.

"Ziver, can you stop that for a minute?" Gibbs asks and Ziva ignores her father and just keeps sanding. "Ziver," Gibbs says, his voice stern, and this time Ziva stops what she is doing and looks at her father.

"Yes Dad?" Ziva says, the annoyance clear in her voice.

"You're annoyed about today," Gibbs says, it being a statement not a question, as he takes several steps towards his daughter.

"I did not realise you were dating anyone," Ziva admits, feeling disappointed that she didn't realise that.

"I was going to tell you," Gibbs assures his daughter. "I just wasn't expecting her to show up at the diner," Gibbs admits, though he realises that he should have seen it coming as it fits perfectly with who Diane is.

"Really?" Ziva asks, honestly that makes her feel a little better.

"Really Kiddo. I wouldn't blindside you. Anything that is important to me I will share with you, promise," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"Dad, if you want to ask Diane, or anyone else, to marry you I do not want to know until after you do," Ziva explains to her father.

"Ziver, are you sure?" Gibbs asks, sounding surprised.

"I liked Rebecca and she hurt you, she betrayed you…." Ziva says to her father, but before she can say more Gibbs cuts her off.

"How do you know that?" Gibbs asks as all he told Ziva about why he and Rebecca divorced is that things just didn't work out.

"I heard you talking to Uncle Mike and Uncle Fornell, I listened heard everything about what really happened," Ziva explains, to Gibbs' amusement.

"You're becoming quiet the Spy their Kiddo," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"I am learning by being at NCIS," Ziva explains to her father.

"NCIS Agents are investigators, not spies," Gibbs explains to his daughter, who nods. "But back on topic. You don't want to know something as big as me asking someone to marry me?" Gibbs asks, feeling pretty surprised by that.

"No, I do not," Ziva admits. "Dad, I meant what I said when you first started to date Rebecca, I want you to be happy. So, if you want to be with someone, really be with them, then I do not want to…. get in way," Ziva explains to her father, having had to pause to figure out how to finish what she wanted to say.

"Ziver, you could never get in the way. Your opinion matters to me, and what I decided to do with my life affects you, so I need to know that you are okay if I decided to be with someone seriously," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"Dad, I will, how do you say, 'get used to it', as long as you are happy," Ziva explains to her father.

"You're a pretty amazing Kid, Ziver," Gibbs tells his daughter, feeling pretty proud of her.

"I am not a kid anymore, Dad," Ziva informs him.

"You'll always be my Kid," Gibbs says, as he puts his arm around Ziva and kisses her head.

* * *

Less than a week has passed since Thanksgiving and while Ziva usually enjoys school at the moment she cannot wait for it to end, and not just because she enjoys spending time at NCIS.

"Come on, Gibbs!" A classmate of Ziva says, hurrying over to her.

"Leave me alone," Ziva says annoyed, forcing herself not to do more as she knows, because of her training, that she could hurt him if she doesn't hold herself back.

"Oh, come on, Ziva, it's just one kiss, it's not a big deal!' the classmate says, trying to block Ziva's path.

"I said no," Ziva says, trying to push past,

"Come on," the guy says, putting his hand against Ziva's chest, and trying to lean in to kiss her, and finally reaching her limit, Ziva, being careful to maintain control swings out and punches him, knocking him backwards.

"I told you to leave me alone," Ziva says, looking at the boy, as a nearby teacher yells,

"ZIVA GIBBS,"

* * *

While Ziva is at school Gibbs, Mike and Vera are all working on paperwork in the NCIS squad room when Gibbs's phone rings.

"Gibbs," He answers then pauses as the person on the other end responds. "I'll be right there," Gibbs says, before hanging up.

"Somethin up Probie?" Mike asks curious.

"Ziva punched another student," Gibbs says, as he grabs his stuff and leaves the bullpen.

"That doesn't sound like Ziva," Vera comments, clearly surprised.

"She would have had a good reason," Mike says, knowing that as he can't imagine Ziva just punching someone for no reason.

* * *

Not long after Gibbs got the phone call from Ziva's school he has arrived there and as he approaches the principals office Gibbs finds Ziva sitting outside.

"Ziver, what happened?" Gibbs asks his daughter, and Ziva avoids looking at him, as she knows she is in trouble. "I'm gonna need you to talk to me, Kid," Gibbs tells his daughter. "I can't help you if you don't talk to me," Gibbs tells his daughter, as he sits down next to her.

"One of the boys in my year tried to kiss me. I told him no, to leave me alone, and then he blocked my path and tried to kiss me. I punched him," Ziva explains to her father.

"Wait here," Gibbs says, his voice hard to read as he gets up and heads into the principals office.

"Mr Gibbs, I'm glad you're here. Deputy Principle Richards and I were just discussing what Ziva's punishment will be," Principal Theodore comments.

"What about the other student?" Gibbs asks.

"The other student is the victim, Mr Gibbs," Deputy Principal Richard says.

"The other student tried to sexually assault my daughter, and she defended herself," Gibbs explains, anger in his voice. "Ziva said she wasn't interested, tried to walk away, and the student attempted to force himself on her. Ziva did what she had to do to depend herself. She should not be in trouble for this, she will be back at school tomorrow, and if I find out you haven't taken action against the other student I will take this further," Gibbs says, before leaving the office. "Ziver, let's go," Gibbs says, once he walks out of the office and Ziva hurriedly grabs her bag and follows her father.

* * *

Not long after they left the school Ziva and Gibbs are driving, heading back to NCIS, and as they drive Ziva finally finds herself feeling concerned about the silence as she is pretty sure she is in big trouble.

"Dad, how much trouble am I in?" Ziva asks curious.

"None," Gibbs answers.

"But I hurt someone," Ziva says, sounding surprised.

"To defend yourself," Gibbs reminds his daughter. "Ziver, you shouldn't go around hurting people, and I don't think you ever would, but defending yourself is another matter. You do what you have to do, okay, don't hesitate," Gibbs explains to his daughter as while he knows Ziva has the training to be able to defend herself from almost anything he doesn't want her to be afraid to use it.

"I did not hesitate," Ziva reveals. "I just did not want to do it as a first resort, and I controlled my punch," Ziva explains to her father.

"I am proud of you, Ziver," Gibbs assures his daughter, who smiles slightly. "You're gonna spend the rest of the day at NCIS and then you'll be back at school tomorrow," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"Okay," Ziva responds, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

A little over a month later Gibbs and Ziva have celebrated both their version of Hanukkah and Christmas. It is between Christmas and New Years and Ziva is home with Mike as Gibbs is at a wedding with Diane.

"How's school going?" Mike asks Ziva, who is sitting on the armchair reading as he sits on the couch and watches a movie.

"Good," Ziva explains. "People have stopped talking about me behind my back, which is good," Ziva reveals.

"Because you decked that guy?" Mike asks curious.

"Does that mean punched?" Ziva asks, and Mike nods. "Yes, I think I scared some students," Ziva admits.

"Nothing wrong with that," Mike assures her, as the front door opens, and Gibbs and Diane walk in.

"Hey Dad, Diane," Ziva greats.

"Hey Kiddo, did you have a good night?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Yes, did you two?" Ziva asks, as she looks between Gibbs and Diane.

"Yeah, we did," Diane says, smiling.

"Kiddo, there's something I have to tell you," Gibbs explains, as he walks towards Ziva.

"Okay?" Ziva asks, as she looks between Gibbs and Diane, trying to figure out what is going on.

"Ziver, I asked Diane to marry me and she said yes," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"Wow," Ziva says, before standing up. "Congratulations," Ziva says, before hugging her father and Diane.

After what she went through with Rebecca Ziva isn't sure how to react to the fact that she is gonna have another Step-Mother, but she guesses only time will tell.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Thank you for the support.

* * *

Less than a month have passed since Gibbs and Diane got engaged and in that time Diane has moved into the Gibbs house, which is extremely weird for Ziva. Even though Ziva doesn't have a problem with Diane she doesn't really know her, and not wanting to get close to her incase things don't work out like Rebecca, Ziva has been avoiding spending time with her.

It is a Sunday afternoon and Ziva is working on homework in her room. Even though she is usually pretty good about doing her homework Ziva has spent the weekend spending time with her father, which she has truly enjoyed. As she works on her homework Ziva hears a knock on her door,

"Yes?" Ziva asks, and her father walks into the room.

"How's the homework going?" Gibbs ask curious.

"Good," Ziva answers. "Is everything okay?" Ziva asks curious.

"Yes, but there is something I wanted to talk to you about," Gibbs says, as he leans against Ziva's desk, and Ziva just gives him an interested look. "Diane and I were talking, and we don't want a big Wedding, nor do we want to really wait," Gibbs explains.

"What does that mean?" Ziva asks curious, though she suspects she knows.

"Next weekend Me, you, Diane, and Uncle Mike are going to the courthouse where Diane and I are going to get married," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"What about Uncle Fornell and Uncle King?" Ziva asks, being almost tempted to ask about her Pop, but she knows that her father and him haven't talked in years, and while she misses him she is pretty sure they won't see each other again anytime soon, and Gibbs can't help but smile.

"We thought it would be best to keep things simple, small," Gibbs explains.

"I thought another witness is required," Ziva comments, as she knows she doesn't count as a witness as she is under eighteen.

"We'll be getting someone at the courthouse," Gibbs explains to his daughter, deciding not to question how she knows how many witnesses are required. "I know what you said, but I still want to make sure you are okay with this," Gibbs explains to Ziva, as she will always be his first priority.

"Does being with Diane make you happy?" Ziva asks, her voice completely serious.

"She drives me crazy sometimes, but year Kiddo, I'm happy with her," Gibbs admits.

"Do you want to marry her?" Ziva asks, choosing to ask that rather than "do you love her" as in the last few years Ziva has become pretty certain that the only person her father will ever truly be in love with is Shannon.

"Yeah Kiddo, I really do," Gibbs confirms and once he does Ziva stands up.

"That is all I need to know," Ziva says, before hugging her father. "You have my…. Blessing Dad, I love you," Ziva says, before hugging her father, struggling to find the right world and still not sure that she found the right one.

"I love you too, Kiddo," Gibbs says, kissing Ziva's head as he hugs her, and once they break apart Ziva sits back at her table. "You want to come work on the boat with me?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Not right now, I have homework to do," Ziva explains to her father.

"Okay, don't work too hard," Gibbs tells his daughter before heading out of the room.

Once her father has left the room Ziva waits a few moments and then opens her desk and pulls out a picture from her desk, a picture of her family taken the day they moved to Pendleton. Once she is holding the picture Ziva just stares at it, as tears come to her eyes.

* * *

For the next six days Gibbs and Diane make the preparations that need to be made for the wedding and Ziva does her best to stay out of the way, partly because she doesn't want to get involved more than she has to.

The day of the wedding has arrived. Ziva, Gibbs, Mike and Diane are all arriving at the courthouse, while Gibbs and Diane are walking in front holding hands Ziva and Mike are walking behind them, a few steps back.

"You good with this?" Mike asks Ziva in a quiet voice.

"It does not matter," Ziva responds, as she walks a few steps faster to catch up with her father and Diane as she knows that no matter how uncomfortable she is the day is about her father and Diane, and that's what matters.

After a short wait Ziva and Mike watch as Gibbs and Diane are married and within the hour the four of them leave the courthouse together.

* * *

About a month has passed since Gibbs and Diane were married and ever since Ziva has been perfectly kind to Diane but has made no effort to get to know her or try to build a relationship.

It is really early on a Sunday and Ziva is fast asleep until she feels herself being shaken awake. When Ziva wakes up it takes her a few seconds to realise what is going on, to realise her dad is standing over her.

"Dad? What is going on?" Ziva asks, sounding very confused, and still only half awake.

"Ziver, I just got a call. I have a case, I've got to go to work," Gibbs explains, any other day he wouldn't wake Ziva up, but it's not any other day.

"Today?" Ziva asks, sounding shocked, as she didn't think Mike would allow Gibbs to work a case today, as she pushes herself up from her bed a little.

"Yeah Ziver, it's unavoidable," Gibbs explains to his daughter. "Diane will be here and I will try to get home as quickly as I can," Gibbs explains.

"Okay," Ziva says, trying to hide her disappointment.

"I love you, Kiddo. I'll be home as quickly as I can," Gibbs says, before kissing Ziva's head, and then leaving. After her father leaves Ziva lays back down in her bed, but she doesn't fall asleep, she just lays in her bed and stares at the roof.

* * *

A couple of hours later Ziva, who hasn't gotten any sleep since her father left, has headed down to the kitchen to have breakfast with Diane. Even though she has been downstairs for a little while Ziva isn't really eating she is just kind of moving things around on her plate, which Diane notices.

"Would you like something else to eat?" Diane asks Ziva curious.

"No, thank you," Ziva says, as she puts her fork down. "May I please be excused?"

"Sure," Diane says, and as soon as she speaks Ziva gets up and heads upstairs. As Diane watches her go she just wishes that there was something she could do to help the young girl who is clearly in pain, but Ziva's put up a wall between them and she isn't sure how to break though it.

* * *

Once Ziva is upstairs, rather than heading to her bed, or desk, Ziva heads over to the window. Once she is by the window Ziva listens carefully and makes sure she doesn't hear the sounds of Diane's footsteps.

After making sure her newest stepmother is still downstairs Ziva carefully, and quietly, opens the window, and climbs onto the nearby tree and then down it. Once Ziva's steps are firmly on the ground Ziva starts to run, knowing exactly where she is going.

* * *

A little while after Ziva left, not that she knows that, Diane makes her way up to Ziva's room carrying some food she made. Getting to Ziva's room she reaches out and knocks but receives no answer,

"Ziva?" Diane asks as she pushes the door open and instead of finding her step daughter all she finds is an open window. "Ziva?" Diane asks, as she fills with worry.

* * *

At NCIS Gibbs, who is feeling pretty guilty and miserable, is working the case with Mike and Vera. As he goes to put something in the file cabinet, Gibbs, to his complete confusion, and concern, sees Diane walk into the bullpen.

"Diane?" Gibbs asks confused. "Where's Ziver?" Gibbs asks, as if Diane was at NCIS then he would expect Ziva to be as well.

"I was hoping she was here," Diane says, as she looks around the room, hoping that she would see Ziva.

"What do you mean hoping?" Gibbs asks, raising his voice and getting Mike and Vera's attention.

"Ziva didn't eat much breakfast so I was bringing her food to eat and I found her room empty and the window open, I think she snuck out," Diane explains, feeling concerned for Ziva, and knowing that Gibbs is going to be pissed.

"And I think I know exactly where she is," Gibbs realises, as he walks over to his desk to collect his stuff. "Go home in case I'm wrong," Gibbs says, before leaving the bullpen.

* * *

After driving fast, even for him, Gibbs arrives at the Cemetery where Shannon and Kelly are buried. Once he parks his car he basically runs towards the grave of his wife, and youngest daughter. As he gets closes Gibbs feels relieved when he sees that Ziva is sitting in front of the tombstone.

"Ziver?" Gibbs asks as he walks over and sits down next to her.

"I know I should not have suck out," Ziva admits. "But I miss them, I miss them so much," Ziva admits as it is the fifth anniversary of Shannon and Kelly being killed.

"I know. Me too," Gibbs says, as he puts his arm around Ziva and kisses her head. Once he does the two of them drift into silence and just sit together staring at the grave belonging to the people they love.

* * *

Almost three weeks have passed since Ziva snuck out of the house, without telling anyone, to go to Shannon and Kelly's grave, an action she didn't get in trouble for, and it is a Wednesday evening. Just like she does everyday Ziva went straight to NCIS after school and is currently sitting at an empty desk doing her homework.

"Ziver," Gibbs says, walking towards her.

"Are we going?" Ziva asks, as she has noticed that it is getting quite late.

"Not exactly Kiddo," Gibbs says, pulling a chair over to sit down a little way in front of his daughter. "Ziver, Uncle Mike, Vera and I just got assigned a case, it is going to take us out of town," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"How long?" Ziva asks curious.

"A few days, at the absolute most a week but I don't expect it to take that long," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"I assume you are leaving tonight?" Ziva says.

"Yeah," Gibbs confirms. "Diane is on her way in, she'll take you home. After school go straight home instead of here," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"Do you need to get a bag?" Ziva asks curious.

"No, I have one here," Gibbs explains. "Diane should be here soon," Gibbs explains.

"Okay," Ziva says as she sees Mike and Vera walk down the stairs. "I will go wait downstairs," Ziva says, as she starts to pack up her stuff, and over the next minute or so she packs up everything and once she is done she stands up.

"I'll be home as soon as I can," Gibbs says, hugging his daughter, and kissing her head. "I love you," Gibbs tells her.

"I love you too," Ziva responds, and once she does she and Gibbs break apart and she heads downstairs where she only has to wait a few minutes for Diane.

* * *

For the next couple of days Ziva and Diane get used to being the only ones in the house, and as a result Ziva avoids being home, pushing boundaries and rules that she would not try with her father.

At a time that is quite a lot later than she was supposed to arrive home Ziva is walking into the Gibbs house and considering the time she isn't overly surprised to find Diane waiting.

"Where have you been?" Diane asks Ziva, sounding both angry and worried.

"החוצה," Ziva answers as she walks past Diane (out).

"English please, and we are not done talking about this," Diane says, her voice stern.

"I was out," Ziva explains to Diane. "And now I will be up in my room," Ziva says, walking past Diane and heading straight to her room.

As Ziva gets up to her room she is just putting stuff on her desk when Diane walks in and considering everything Ziva isn't overly surprised by that.

"I don't think so young lady. This has gone on long enough, we're going to talk," Diane tells Ziva.

"Why?" Ziva asks, pushing back even though she knows she shouldn't, but the truth is she wants to see how much she can push Diane. She still has a little level of resentment towards Diane as she and Gibbs were in a good place when Diane came into the picture and she is terrified that everything is going to change.

"Because it's about time," Diane explains, knowing that she should have done this a long time ago. "Ziva because of everything you've lost, everything you've been through your Dad doesn't want to deprive you of anything, but you need to boundaries," Diane explains, honestly she feels like Gibbs spoils Ziva a little. "I know you don't particularly like me and I know I'm never going to replace Shannon, or Rivka to you and honestly I don't want to," Diane admits and as she does Ziva is a little impressed by the fact that Diane is telling her the truth. "What I do want is to be someone you can count on, someone who will give you boundaries and structure, and support. Ziva, I'm always going to have your best interests at heart and if that means you don't like me then so be it," Diane explains, causing Ziva to develop a whole new level of respect for Diane.

"I do not know you," Ziva admits. "I have made a point not to, I thought it would be best, but I would like to," Ziva admits, pausing for a second. "I think…. We can how do you say…. Lean to live with each other," Ziva admits, wondering if she has said the right thing, but she is glad to know that Diane doesn't look judgemental, in fact she just gives Ziva an encouraging look as she knows about Ziva's brain injury.

"I'd like that," Diane admits, with a slight smile. "Now, I was waiting for you to get home, but I'm hungry so how about you come help me make dinner," Diane says, it being a statement and not a question.

"Okay," Ziva says, and once she does the two of them head downstairs, where they start to make diner as their relationship reaches a new level.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

AN: Thank you for the support.

* * *

About three months have passed since Ziva and Diane had their honest conversation and ever since their relationship has been much better, in fact it's even better than the relationship Ziva shared with Rebecca. While Diane was right about the fact that she will never replace Shannon or Rivka she has become someone Ziva respects, and counts on, something which they are both happy with.

It is a Monday night and Gibbs has had a couple of very chaotic days at work and as a result he and Diane are in the living room talking about everything. Unknown to them Ziva, who wanted to get a glass of water, has walked downstairs, but as she hears her father and Diane talking she has paused half way down.

"And he just walked out?" Diane asks, sounding shocked.

"Yeah," Gibbs confirms. "I don't even know if he is gonna show up at work tomorrow," Gibbs admits.

"Maybe he just needs some time to calm cool off," Diane suggests.

"I hope that's all it is," Gibbs admits, but he does have a sinking feeling that tells him that it is so much more than that, as he and Diane drift into silence.

As her father and Diane drift into silence Ziva, who doesn't want to get caught eavesdropping, again, carefully and quietly heads back to her room.

* * *

The following morning, after dropping Ziva at school, Gibbs heads into NCIS and as he walks into the bullpen Gibbs finds Mike standing at his desk, just looking at the TV screen where the news report of what has occurred recently is playing.

As he approaches his boss, his mentor, Gibbs realizes that there is a box on Mike's desk.

"Mike?" Gibbs asks, as he continues to walk towards Mike's desk.

"Probie," Mike says, without looking away from the TV.

"What's going on Boss?" Gibbs asks, and once he does Mike turns around.

"I'm done," Mike reveals.

"Mike…" Gibbs starts to say.

"I can't do this anymore Gunny. Not with this being the way things are going," Mike admits, as he picks up something out of his box. "I'll stop by later to say goodbye to Ziva," Mike reveals, making it clear that he is not just leaving NCIS but leaving period. "Semper Fi," Mike says, as he hands his badge, and gun, over to Gibbs before leaving.

* * *

Hours later Gibbs, who has been dealing with the fallout of Mike resigning, and Vera transferring, is waiting outside Ziva's school as he didn't want her to take the bus to NCIS and realize Mike was gone, rather he wanted to talk to her first.

"Dad?" Ziva asks, as she approaches her father.

"Hey Kid," Gibbs says as both he and Ziva get in the car, Ziva feeling a sense of dread as she does, as she knows it means something is going on when her father comes to school to pick her up himself.

"What is going on?" Ziva asks, the second she is in the car.

"Seatbelt," Gibbs says, and once he does Ziva quickly puts her seatbelt on.

"What is going on?" Ziva once more asks, this time her voice is more forceful.

"I know you have seen on the news what has happened in the last few days," Gibbs tells his daughter as he knows what Mike tried to stop was everywhere, who nods. "Uncle Mike has retired, he is leaving NCIS, and I think DC," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"He is leaving?" Ziva asks, sounding shocked, and Gibbs nods. "Oh," Ziva says, as she turns and stares out the window, trying to hide how upset she is.

"Uncle Mike will be coming over tonight, to talk," Gibbs explains, hoping that makes his daughter feel a little better.

"Right," Ziva says, as she fights back tears, refusing to look away from the window.

* * *

A couple of hours later Ziva is in her room, attempting to do her homework, but rather she is thinking about her Uncle Mike. Since she left the hospital after the accident Mike has been there. In fact, Ziva is pretty sure that she and her father wouldn't have gotten through everything they have been through in the time since if it wasn't for Mike, and she knows their relationship wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for him.

Even though she is attempting to do her homework Ziva is just staring at the empty page, feeling lost and not sure if she can focus on what she must do but she doesn't have to think about it for long as there is a knock on the door.

"Come in," Ziva says, and once she does the door opens and Mike walks in. "Uncle Mike!"

"Hey Little Miss Ziva," Mike greats as he walks into the room and closes the door slightly.

"I am not little anymore, Uncle Mike," Ziva informs him.

"You'll always be Little Miss Ziva to me," Mike tells her.

"Dad said that you are leaving. Is that true?" Ziva asks her uncle, hoping that he is going to say that her father is wrong, something which she has never hoped for before.

"Yeah," Mike confirms. "I've resigned from NCIS, and am moving away," Mike explains. "But, if you need anything; keep this," Mike explains, passing Ziva a small piece of paper.

"What is this?" Ziva asks curious, as she takes the paper.

"That's where I am going," Mike explains. "I don't know if it's where I'm staying, but it's where I'll be for a little while. If you, or your old man, needs anything, call," Mike requests.

"I will," Ziva says, though she isn't sure she'll do that.

"I'll always give you need details when I have them, just do me a favor and keep it to yourself," Mike requests.

"I will," Ziva once more repeats and for a few seconds she looks hesitant, before drawing on her courage. "Do you really have to leave?"

"Yeah, I do," Mike confirms. "This isn't the place for me anymore Kid. Your old man is already better at the job than I'll ever be, I've taught him everything he needs to know, he'll be great. I need to move on," Mike explains to the girl that he has watched grow up over the past five years who he considers to be his family.

"I will miss you, Uncle Mike," Ziva admits, realizing that she isn't going to be able to convince Mike to stay.

"Oh, I'll miss you too," Mike confirms. "Look after yourself Ziva, and look out for your old man," Mike tells Ziva.

"You know I will," Ziva responds, causing Mike to smirk. "Are you staying for dinner?" Ziva asks curious. "Dad is making steaks," Ziva explains.

"Well you know I can't say no to your old mans fireplace steaks," Mike says, with a smirk, and as he does Ziva gets up and walks over to him.

"Uncle Mike, thank you, for everything you have done for us," Ziva says, before hugging her surrogate uncle.

"You never have to thank me," Mike assures her as one of the greatest pleasures in his life has been becoming apart of the Gibbs family.

"We should go help Dad with dinner," Ziva says, and once she does she and Mike head downstairs.

* * *

A little while later Gibbs, Ziva, Mike and Diane have had a pretty enjoyable dinner together and while Mike has left, Diane is in the living room and Ziva and Gibbs are down in the basement working on the boat.

"Ziva, you okay Kid?" Gibbs asks his daughter curious, but Ziva continues to work on the boat, almost like she didn't hear him.

"Ziver, אתה בסדר? אתה רוצה לדבר על הדוד מייק?" Gibbs asks, feeling that he has a better chance of getting through to Ziva if he is speaking Hebrew. (Ziver, are you okay? Do you want to talk about Uncle Mike?)

"I am going to miss him," Ziva admits.

"I know, me too," Gibbs admits as since Shannon and Kelly died Mike has been his support, he has helped with Ziva more than anyone else and he isn't sure if he is going to be okay without him. "It is gonna be an adjustment, but we're gonna be okay ZIver," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"I hope so," Ziva responds, and the two of them drift into silence as they continue to work on the boat.

* * *

After working on the boat for a while Gibbs finally sends Ziva to bed. As she gets upstairs she finds that Diane is still in the living room reading. As she sees Ziva Diane puts her book down.

"Would you like to talk?" Diane asks curious.

"Not really," Ziva admits. "I am going to go to bed," Ziva says, before she starts to head to bed.

"Ziva," Diane says, and she turns around. "I won't push you to talk, you're too much like your father for that to ever work, but I also know that you can't hold in what you're feeling like he does. It's not healthy, so If you want to talk I am here," Diane assures the young girl.

"I know, thank you Diane, but I do not want to talk," Ziva admits, before heading upstairs.

Once Ziva is upstairs she heads to her desk where she pulls out her photo album. Once she has her photo album Ziva climbs up to her bed and starts to look at it, looking at the pictures of her, her Dad, Shannon, Kelly, Mike, Rebecca, the picture she has off her Ima and Tali, and even Jackson, Mac and Joann. After a while Ziva falls asleep just looking at the pictures.

* * *

A little after Ziva fell asleep Gibbs comes into Ziva's room to check on her and as he finds the light on her walks over to Ziva, gently takes the photo album, which he puts on the desk, and after he does that he walks back over to Ziva.

"Night Kid," Gibbs says before kissing her head and tucking her in.

After tucking Ziva in Gibbs heads out of the room, closing the door behind him, feeling bad about all the loss Ziva has experienced, and how she just keeps suffering losses.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

AN: Thank you for the support. Please leave a comment/review.

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Mike left NCIS, and DC, and in that time, Gibbs has been getting used to his new position as Head of the NCIS Major Case Response Team. Ever since he started his new position Gibbs has been home less, to Diane's annoyance, but has still been doing everything he can do to spend time with Ziva.

It is a summers afternoon and as Ziva has finished her martial arts lessons for the day she is walking into the NCIS bullpen. As she walks in Ziva doesn't see her father, but she does see someone she recognizes an NCIS agent by the name of Stan Burley, and so she walks over to him.

"Hi Stan," Ziva greats.

"Hey Ziva," Stan responds, honestly, he isn't sure what to make of the fact that his boss doesn't know his name, but his boss's daughter does.

"Where is Dad?" Ziva asks curious.

"Upstairs in a meeting with the Director and new ME," Stan explains.

"New ME?" Ziva asks curious.

"Yeah, well, not completely new. He transferred from Norfolk, a few days ago," Stan explains, being pretty sure that the ME has worked at Headquarters before and has just come back.

"What is he like?" Ziva asks interested.

"Impressive, has had a long career, talks a lot," Stan explains.

"Dad is not going to like that," Ziva says, looking a little amused.

"He actually seems to be getting along well with the Doc," Stan reveals.

"Huh," Ziva says, as she sits down at her father's desk.

"You gonna wait here?" Stan asks curious.

"Yes, I do not want to interrupt Dad in a meeting," Ziva explains.

"Fair enough," Stan responds, and the two of them drift into silence, and as they do Stan works on his work and Ziva reads at her father's desk.

* * *

For about forty minutes Ziva reads at her father's desk while Stan walks until Gibbs, and an older man Ziva doesn't recognizes walks down the stairs and into the bullpen.

"Hey Ziver," Gibbs says, as he walks into the bullpen.

"Hi Dad," Ziva responds, and the shock on the mans face amuses her a little. "Would you like your chair back?" Ziva asks.

"Nah, keep it, it's probably gonna be yours one day," Gibbs explains, as that would not surprise him. "How were your lessons?"

"Good, I…." Ziva starts to say, before trailing off as she can't figure out what she is going to say, it's like her brain has come blank when it comes to English a feeling she has become all too common with over the last five years. "did well," she says as she can't figure out the English for what she would like to say so that is the best she can do.

"That's good, Kid," Gibbs tells his daughter, being encouraging and not saying anything about her struggle with English as he knows she wouldn't want him to as no one at NCIS know about Ziva's injury or Shannon and Kelly. "Ziver, this is Doctor Donald Mallard, he's our new ME," Gibbs introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor," Ziva responds, standing up to shake his hand.

"Please call me Ducky," Ducky requests. "It's a pleasure to meet you, My Dear," Ducky says as he returns the handshake.

"Ziver, I've got to go down to Autopsy, you gonna be okay up here?" Gibbs checks.

"Of course," Ziva responds, feeling like that shouldn't be a question, and once she says so Gibbs and Ducky leave the room and Ziva goes back to her reading.

* * *

A couple of months have passed since Doctor Donald 'Ducky' Mallard transferred to the Navy Yard and in that time, he has become very close to all three members of the Gibbs family.

It is a Tuesday afternoon, Ziva has been at NCIS for a while when her father and Ducky walk into the bullpen.

"Hey Ziver, how was school?" Gibbs asks his daughter.

"Good," Ziva answers. "I did well in my written English test," Ziva reveals. "Thank you for the help Ducky," Ziva says, looking at him, as the week before when he realized Ziva was struggling he helped her study.

"You are very welcome, My Dear, I'm glad you did well," Ducky comments as he was perfectly happy to help Ziva.

"Dad, can Ducky join us for dinner tonight?" Ziva asks, to Gibbs' surprise.

"It's your birthday so if that's what you want then of course," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"It's your birthday My Dear?" Ducky asks, sounding surprised as he didn't know that.

"Yes," Ziva confirms. "Dad, Diane, Uncle Fornell, Uncle King and I are having diner tonight," Ziva reveals, feeling glad as Pride is in town by coincidence so he is joining them. "It is at six thirty," Ziva explains to Ducky. "I would like it if you were there," Ziva admits as she has liked getting to know Ducky in the last couple of months, in a lot of ways he reminds her of her Pop, which makes her both sad and happy.

"Of course, I will be there," Ducky promises, and Ziva grins.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Duck, I've got to get Ziver home," Gibbs explains.

"Of course. I will see you at six thirty," Ducky says, and once he does Ziva collects her stuff and while she and her father go one-way Ducky goes another.

* * *

A little while later Ziva, Gibbs and Diane are all getting things ready for their guests,

"Dinner and horse-riding, that's really all you want?" Diane asks. "Don't you want to do something with your friends?" Diane asks curious as she was surprised when Ziva didn't want to do something with her friends for her birthday or even just invite them over for dinner.

"I see my friends at school. That is enough," Ziva reveals, not wanting to reveal that doing something with her friends, including all the ideas Diane has suggested in the last month, would feel wrong without Kelly and Tali, even with how long they have been gone.

"Let it go," Gibbs whispers to Diane as the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," Ziva says, heading to the door.

Getting to the front door Ziva opens it and finds Fornell waiting on the other side, holding a present.

"Hi Uncle Fornell," Ziva greats.

"Hey Ziva, happy birthday," Fornell greats, as he hands Ziva a present.

"Thank you," Ziva says, taking it. "Dad and Diane are in the kitchen," Ziva explains.

"That's where I'll be," Fornell says, heading to the kitchen and as he heads there Ziva sees Pride walking towards the house.

"Uncle King!" Ziva says happily.

"Miss Ziva," Pride greats, with a small bow. "Happy Birthday," Pride tells her.

"Thank you," Ziva says, as she sees another car pull up. "Everyone is in the kitchen," Ziva explains to him.

"Okay," Pride says, with a nod and he heads into the kitchen, and as he heads into the Kitchen Ziva sees Ducky walking up to the house.

"Hi Ducky!" Ziva exclaims. "Thank you for coming," Ziva says, feeling glad that he is there.

"Oh you don't have to thank me, My Dear, it is my pleasure," Ducky explains as Ziva leads him into the house, and to the kitchen. Once Ziva and Ducky join Gibbs, Diane, Pride, and Fornell in the kitchen the group proceed to celebrate Ziva's birthday Ziva very much enjoying spending some time with her family though she can't help but miss the people that she feels should be there, a list which seems to only get longer.

* * *

A couple of months have passed since Ziva's birthday and ever since things have been rather tense between Gibbs and Diane due to a case Gibbs has been working.

It is a Monday morning and Gibbs is walking into the kitchen from the basement where he is surprised to find Diane, but not Ziva.

"Where's Ziva?" Gibbs asks.

"Upstairs, still getting ready," Diane explains.

"Really?" Gibbs asks, checking his watch. "She's gonna be late," He comments, knowing that is very unusual for Ziva, and Diane shrugs in response.

Not being able to help but feel a little concerned Gibbs heads up to Ziva's room where he finds the door open and Ziva sitting at her desk fully dressed, but clearly listening to her radio.

"Ziver, time for school Kiddo," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"I just need a minute," Ziva informs her father.

"You're gonna be late for school," Gibbs says, as he walks towards Ziva. "What are you listening too?" Gibbs asks curious as he has never known Ziva to risk being late to school just to listen to something on the radio, and Ziva mumbles something in response. "What was that, Kiddo?" Gibbs asks curious.

"I am listening to the Spice Girls," Ziva reveals, having become a fan as the first song she heard reminded her of the joy and energy Kelly and Tali both had. "They are doing a radio tour and It is really interesting, can I listen to the end?" Ziva asks her father, with a pleading look.

"Front door, with your bag, in three minutes," Gibbs tells his daughter, as he knows that is as long as he can wait.

"Yes Dad," Ziva answers, and once she does Gibbs heads out of the room and Ziva continues to listen to her program.

With ten seconds to go Ziva is running down the stairs, jumping the last of the stairs, and landing right in front of her father,

"You ready to go?" Gibbs asks, looking amused.

"Yes," Ziva says, with a nod. "Thank you for letting me finish listening, it was amazing," Ziva reveals, looking thrilled.

"Tell me about it in the car," Gibbs tells Ziva, as he grabs his coat and Ziva's which he hands to her. "March,"

"Bye Diane," Ziva calls, before following her father out of the house.

* * *

Hours later Ziva, who was studying at her friends rather than at NCIS, is arriving home and as she approaches the house she can hear Gibbs and Diane's raised voices, something which has become all to common in recent months, and so she takes a deep breath, dreading what she is going to find, and heads into the house.

Once in the house Ziva hears to the kitchen where she can tell the loud voices are coming from, and once she is there she fights not to listen to what they are saying.

"I am home," Ziva says, loudly, over the bickering voices of her father and step-mother.

"Ziver," Gibbs greats, as he and Diane turn to look at her in surprise, but both try and make it seem like they aren't fighting.

"Have you had diner?" Diane asks curious.

"Yes," Ziva confirms as she had diner at her friends. "I still have some work to do. I will be in my room," Ziva says, before heading upstairs.

As soon as she starts to climb the stairs Ziva can hear that her father and Diane are fighting again and as she really doesn't want to hear it Ziva walks faster, and once in her room she closes the door firmly behind her.

Just as she gets to her room Ziva can hear the slightly muffled voices from downstairs, but because experience has told her that they won't remain muffled for long Ziva searches her desk and finds her Spice Girls CD which she puts in her CD player and starts to play, in hopes of drowning out the angry voices enough that she doesn't have to listen to them. Once the music is playing Ziva sits down at her table and continues her school work, wondering how long this fight is going to last.

* * *

AN2: I know Ziva liking Spice Girls could be seen as coming out of left field, but when I realized the timeline made sense I couldn't resist.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

AN: Thank you so much for the support, please leave a review.

* * *

For the next few months Gibbs and Diane have been fighting even more and as a result Ziva has been avoiding spending time at home when they are both home, in fact the person Ziva has been spending time with instead is Ducky. Even though the two of them have become close Ziva hasn't said anything about Shannon, Kelly, or the Car accident as she knows her father doesn't want people at work to know.

It is the summer and Ziva and Gibbs have returned from their usual Camping Trip a few days earlier. As she does every summer Ziva has been spending most her time at NCIS with her father. As she sat in the bullpen Ziva saw Diane entering from the elevator and so in response she quickly exited the bullpen as while she likes Diane and respects it has gotten to the point that she doesn't want to be around when she and Gibbs are together.

Even though she has spent a lot of time at NCIS HQ in the last few years Ziva hasn't really explored much as she is usually always in the bullpen or conference room. Ziva knows that she should stay in the bullpen but she would rather risk getting in trouble for exploring than stay and have to listen to her Father and Diane fight, again which is what she is sure they are going to do.

After about ten minutes of walking around the building Ziva finds herself down in autopsy, a place where she hasn't been.

"Hi Ducky," Ziva greats, as she walks into the room, and as she does she can't resist looking around.

"Ziva? What are you doing down here, My Dear?" Ducky asks, turning to look at her, sounding surprised to see her as he knows she shouldn't be down in Autopsy.

"Diane is here," Ziva explains, knowing that will be enough of an explanation. "I decided to leave before she and Dad started to fight," Ziva explains.

"Ah, I see," Ducky says, in complete understanding.

"Can I stay down here a little while?" Ziva asks curious as she really doesn't want to go back upstairs.

"Your Dad will worry," Ducky reveals.

"Dad is too busy…. Arguing with Diane to worry," Ziva says, having needed to pause to get the word right, which Ducky noticed, but made the decision months ago not to question, as she sits down on the edge of Ducky's desk.

"Ziva, I don't think your Father could ever be too busy for you," Ducky says, believing that completely, and Ziva stops herself from making the comments she wants to make.

"May I please stay down here for five minutes?" Ziva asks curious, knowing that by then her father and Diane should either have stopped fighting, or it got so bad that one of them walked away.

"Five minutes," Ducky says, only doing so because there is no open body at the moment, and Ziva nods.

* * *

Ducky sticks to his word, which doesn't surprise Ziva, and five minutes later Ducky and Ziva walk back into the bullpen, just as Diane is storming to the elevators. As Diane storms away, Gibbs turns back towards his desk where he sees Ziva arriving back in the bullpen.

"Where have you been?" Gibbs asks his daughter, it being clear that he is still angry about the fight and not at his daughter.

"I went to see Ducky," Ziva explains.

"And I was just bringing Ziva back up, Jethro," Ducky explains, in a calm voice as like Ziva he can tell how angry Gibbs is.

"I've got to go to the director, stay here," Gibbs tells his daughter. While Ziva is trying not to take the anger in her father's voice personally she cannot help her, as even though it has been over seven years since Eli has been a part of her life the way he treated her has stayed with her.

"Yes Dad," Ziva says, before walking over and sitting at her father's desk as Gibbs heads upstairs.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks thing seem to go from bad to worse between Gibbs and Diane, with Ziva frequently caught in the middle. Due to the consent fighting Ziva has been doing whatever she can do to make sure she isn't home as much as possible something which makes her said as she used to love being at home.

Even though it was a school night Ziva slept over at a friend house the night before. Usually that wouldn't be something her father would agree too, but he felt bad about what Ziva has had to listen to over the past few months, so he agreed.

Having had dinner with her friend's family the first thing Ziva notices as she approaches her house is that Diane's car isn't in the driveway, but her father's is. Wondering what she will find Ziva heads into the house,

"Dad? Diane?" Ziva calls as she walks in, heading towards the living room, even though she is pretty sure she won't find Diane.

"Hey Ziver," Gibbs says, walking into the living room and as soon as she sees her father Ziva sees that something is wrong as her father has a bandage on his head.

"Dad, what happened?" Ziva asks worried.

"It's nothing, Kiddo," Gibbs tells his daughter, feeling bad about lying to her, which is something he doesn't usually do, but feeling like it is best considering the circumstances. "Can you sit down?" Gibbs asks his daughter.

"Okay," Ziva says, as her heart sinks, while she walks over and sits down on the couch. "What has happened?" Ziva asks, both interested and apprehensive.

"Ziver, as you know Diane has been fighting a lot over the past few months," Gibbs says.

"Yes," Ziva confirms, even though she knows it has been a lot longer than the last few months that her father and Diane have been fighting.

"Well, because of that we have decided to get a divorce. Diane has moved into a hotel," Gibbs reveals.

"Does that mean I am not going to see her again?" Ziva asks, trying to hide the pain in her voice, being sure that will hurt a thousand times more than not seeing Rebecca again.

"I don't know, Kiddo, I don't know," Gibbs admits, and once he does he can see that Ziva is upset, and trying to hide that fact, and so he just leans forward and hugs his little girl.

* * *

For the next week or so Ziva doesn't see or hear anything from Diane and she can't help but be hurt by that. Because he doesn't want Ziva to know how bad things have gotten between him and Diane Gibbs has been keeping details about what has happened from Ziva, but despite his best effort Ziva has found out that Diane is living at the Jackson Hotel as a permanent resident.

Even though she is very well of the rule that she has to go straight to NCIS after school, unless told otherwise, Ziva has ignored that rule and made her way to Jackson Hotel. Due to things she has been looking into Ziva has found the exact room Diane is staying in and is knocking on that door.

"Ziva," Diane says, sounding surprised, as she opens the door a few moments after Ziva knocked, looking shocked to see her.

"Were you going to say goodbye?" Ziva asks curious.

"No, because I don't think this is goodbye for me and you," Diane says, letting Ziva into the hotel room.

"You do not?" Ziva asks, sounding surprised, as she walks into the hotel room.

"Of course not," Diane says. "Ziva, when I said I want to be someone you can count on I meant it. That doesn't change because your Dad and I are getting a divorce," Diane reveals as she is determined to still be a part of Ziva's life, in whatever form she can.

"Really?" Ziva asks.

"Really," Diane confirms, knowing that Gibbs will just have to deal with that. Diane knows how much and how many people Ziva has lost and because of that fact she will not just become another person to disappear from the teenager's life. "Now, I'm going to call your Dad as I assume he doesn't know you're here, and tell him I'll drop you home after dinner," Diane explains, and Ziva does look a little guilty.

"Okay," Ziva says, with a nod.

* * *

A couple of hours later Ziva and Diane are pulling up outside of the Gibbs house, the two of them having spent time taking and eating dinner together.

"Are you going to come in?" Ziva asks curious, as Diane stops the car.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Diane admits. "But Ziva you have my number now. Call anytime you want, but don't come by without telling your Dad first," Diane instructs.

"I won't," Ziva says, with a nod, and once she nods Diane leans forward and hugs her.

"I'll see you," Diane says, kissing Ziva's cheek and once she does the two of them break apart and Ziva gets out of the car and heads inside.

Considering everything that has happened Ziva isn't at all surprised to find Gibbs waiting for her,

"Sit," Gibbs says, the second Ziva walks in and she walks over to the couch and sits down. "You know the rules, Ziva. Unless I know otherwise you are to go straight to NCIS after school," Gibbs tells his daughter, anger in his voice.

"I know," Ziva confirms. "But I wanted to see Diane, I wanted to talk to her, and I…. assumed you would not like that," Ziva admits.

"You still should have asked," Gibbs tells his daughter. "Ziva, what you did was not safe, and you know that, you're usually more careful than that," Gibbs explains to his daughter, wondering what on earth she was thinking.

"Yes Dad," Ziva says, looking down at the ground.

"From now on when you want to spend time with Daine you tell me first," Gibbs instructs as after a yelled conversation between him and Diane he isn't going to stop Ziva and Diane from spending time together. "But no stereo for the week, and you're gonna tidy up the basement this weekend," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Yes Dad," Ziva mutters. "May I please go do my homework?"

"Sure Kid," Gibbs says, and once he does Ziva gets up and heads up to her room.

* * *

For the next few months Ziva and Gibbs get used to being the only ones in the house again, but Ziva still spends time with Diane. Even though Gibbs doesn't completely understand why Ziva still wants to have a relationship with Diane, because the relationship he shared with his ex has deteriorated so much, it isn't something he is going to stop as it is good for Ziva.

It is four days to Hanukkah, six days to Christmas, and Gibbs is waiting in the living room when he sees a car pull up.

"ZIVER, DIANE IS HERE," Gibbs yells, not at all surprised that it is clear Diane makes no effort to get out of the car, and seconds later Ziva comes running down the stairs. "Have you got anything?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Yes," Ziva says, as she puts on her jacket.

"What are you two doing again?" Gibbs asks as he knows Ziva is going somewhere with Diane, but he can't quiet remember what they are doing.

"Going to the Movies, to see Titanic," Ziva explains, sounding excited as she cannot wait to see it.

"Ah right," Gibbs says, before putting his arm around Ziva. "Be good, I'll see you when you get home," Gibbs says, as he kisses the top of Ziva's head.

"Bye Dad," Ziva says, before hurrying out of the house and to Diane's car.

Once she is at Diane's car Ziva gets in and the two of them proceed to have a very enjoyable night out at the movies.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

AN: Thank you so much for the support.

* * *

About a month has passed since Ziva and Diane went to go see titanic together and in the time they have seen each other a couple of times since. It is a January evening, Gibbs and Ziva who have been at NCIS the last couple of hours are arriving back at home.

"Go put your stuff in your room then come help me in the kitchen," Gibbs instructs.

"Yes Dad," Ziva says, heading upstairs.

Once she is upstairs Ziva walks straight into her room and just like every other time she has walked into her room for the last seven years, whether that be in California or DC, Ziva is greeted by the sight of the bunkbeds she and Kelly shared.

Every time Ziva sees the bunkbeds, of which she has never touched Kelly's bunk, she feels a stab of pain in her heart. Looking at the bed Ziva can almost see Kelly. Forcing herself away from the bunkbeds Ziva puts her bag on her desk and then heads downstairs.

Once she is downstairs Ziva heads straight to her kitchen where she finds her father in the kitchen clearly preparing for dinner,

"I realised we can't have another night of steaks," Gibbs says as he hears Ziva walk into the room.

"I do not mind," Ziva admits.

"Me either, but you need more variety," Gibbs reveals. "So, we're gonna have pasta," Gibbs explains.

"Okay," Ziva says, and as she does Gibbs can tell that there is something off in her voice.

"Ziver?" Gibbs asks his daughter, and the one word is enough to tell Ziva that her father isn't going to let it go. "Talk to me," Gibbs says gently.

"I…. I do not want the bunkbeds anymore," Ziva reveals, it being hard for her to do so. "I love them, I always have, but every time I look at them I see Kells and it hurts. I miss her, and Mom, so much, and I just cannot keep looking at them," Ziva admits, speaking rather fast and stuttering with some of the English, but managing to say what she wants to say.

"I figured this was coming," Gibbs answers.

"You did?" Ziva asks surprised.

"You'll be sixteen in November, I didn't expect you to sleep in the bunkbeds I made when you were six forever," Gibbs reveals.

"I do not want to get rid of them I just…. Cannot sleep in them anymore," Ziva explains to her father, as she is pretty sure she cannot handle them getting thrown out either.

"It's okay, Kid. We'll put them up in the attic," Gibbs explains. "We'll get some wood this weekend, and we can make you a new bed, if that's something you want," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"It is," Ziva confirms.

"Good, let's get dinner ready," Gibbs says, and once he does he and Ziva start to walk on dinner together.

* * *

About a month has passed since Ziva said she cannot sleep in the bunkbeds anymore, and Gibbs made her a new double bed. It is the middle of the day on the Wednesday, but Ziva isn't at school rather she and Gibbs are standing at Shannon and Kelly's grave.

For a while Ziva and Gibbs have been standing in silence, Gibbs having his arm around his daughter's shoulders, as neither need to say what they are feeling, they both know and they like to believe Shannon and Kelly know too.

"Why do you not tell people at work about them?" Ziva asks. "Why have you not told Ducky or Stan, or Uncle Fornell, or anyone else?" Ziva asks, finally asking the question that she has been curious about for a while as the only person she can think of who is currently in their lives that knows is Diane.

"It's too hard," Gibbs admits. "Hurts too much," He reveals, only being so honestly because it is his daughter he is talking to. "And your Mom, your Sister, what happened to them, happened to you, happened to us, is ours. It belongs to us and no one else needs to know," Gibbs reveals, not sure if he is explaining things in the best way possible but it is the way he has to explain them.

"Okay," Ziva says, making a promise to herself, her father, and her mother and sister that she won't say anything, as she rests her head on her father's shoulder and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

About three months have passed since the Anniversary of Shannon and Kelly's death and ever since Ziva and Gibbs have been spending as much time together as possible. While Ziva still enjoys spending time with Diane she can't deny that it is nice to have her dad back.

It's early morning and while Gibbs and Ziva are having breakfast Ziva isn't really eating, rather she is just picking at her food, and Gibbs suspects he knows the exact reason why.

"Are you looking forward to school today?" Gibbs asks his daughter, in an attempt to get her to talk.

"Yeah…" Ziva says, not really paying attention, as she continues to push around the food on her plate.

"Ziver…." Gibbs says, drawing out his daughters' name, and in response Ziva puts her fork down.

"It has been ten years," Ziva tells her father.

"I know," Gibbs says, as he could never forget that.

"Mom used to say that Ima could write if she could, I believe that," Ziva reveals, and as she does Gibbs doesn't say anything as he knows Ziva needs a chance to speak. "I wonder what has happened to Ima every day," Ziva reveals.

"That's understandable," Gibbs reveals.

"I think…. I think when I finish School I am going to go to Israel and search for answers," Ziva reveals, as that is something she has been thinking about for a while but has never mentioned to anyone.

"Ziver I understand that you want answers about your Ima, that's normal," Gibbs says, knowing that he has to say what he has to say as gentle as possible. "But you going back to Israel would be incredibly dangerous. Your biological father…." Gibbs starts to say.

"Likely believes I died with Tali," Ziva finishes. "I know Israel is dangerous Dad, but this is something I have to do. I need to try and find answers," Ziva explains, feeling like she owes that to her Ima.

"Ziver, there is no guarantee that you will find any answers," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"I still need to try," Ziva admits.

"Well you still got a couple of years before you finish school, we'll talk," Gibbs says, knowing he will do everything he can to talk Ziva out of doing this.

"You will not change my mind about this, Dad," Ziva tells her father.

"We'll see," Gibbs says, being pretty sure they are going to be in a battle of test of wills, and he notices the time. "Grab your gear, we've got to go," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Okay," Ziva says, knowing this isn't going to be the end of the conversation, as she stands up.

"Ziver make sure you have something to eat at school," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Yes Dad," Ziva says as she goes to get her stuff.

* * *

Over the next couple of months Ziva doesn't bring up wanting to go to Israel again, but it is something that remains in the back of both Gibbs and Ziva's mind.

It is the last day of Ziva's sophomore year of high school and as the bell has rung Ziva is running towards her father's truck, which is packed with their camping stuff, and basically jumps into the passenger side.

"You ready to go?" Gibbs asks his daughter.

"Beyond ready," Ziva answers as she didn't have a great day as her English trouble was particularly bad, after weeks of it being manageable.

"Then buckle up," Gibbs tells his daughter and once he is sure that Ziva has buckled up he starts to drive.

* * *

A while later Gibbs and Ziva are still driving towards where they are camping, and as they have just pulled onto dirt roads Gibbs pulls off to the side of the dirt road.

"Dad?" Ziva asks curious, feeling confused. "We are not there yet, correct?" Ziva asks.

"We're not," Gibbs confirms. "It's your turn to drive," Gibbs explains.

"Really?" Ziva asks, sounding shocked as she has never driving before.

"You'll be sixteen in November, so I'm gonna spend the summer teaching you to drive, if that's something you want," Gibbs explains.

"It is," Ziva confirms, as she undoes her seatbelt

"Then it's your car Ziver," Gibbs tells his daughter as he gets out the driver's side and Ziva shuffles over to the drivers side.

Once Ziva is in the driver side Gibbs walks over to the passenger side and gets in. Once Gibbs and Ziva are both in the car Gibbs starts to instruct Ziva on how to drive.

* * *

A few hours later Ziva has had her first ever driving lesson, during which she started to drive like her father, and she and her father are sitting across from each other by the fire.

"Marshmallows?" Gibbs asks curious, Ziva nods, and he hands the bag of marshmallows over. Once Ziva takes the bag she just kind of stares at them. "Ziver?" Gibbs asks.

"I remember Kells giving me these for the first time," Ziva reveals. "I did not know what s 'mores were, now I cannot eat them without thinking about her," Ziva explains, saying the kind of thing she can only say to her father.

"I have things like that too," Gibbs reveals. "I see a train I think of your Mom. We go horse-riding I think of Kelly, I remember everything we shared together," Gibbs admits, while he doesn't talk about Shannon and Kelly much when he does the only person he can talk about them with is Ziva.

"Me too," Ziva admits as she also remembers everything she shared with her Ima and Tali. "We do something at school and I imagine how Kells would react," Ziva admits. "I have a good day I want to tell Kells, I have a bad day I want to talk to her even more," Ziva explains as she is pretty sure that she will never stop feeling like that.

"I feel the same way about your Mom," Gibbs admits. "We're always going to miss them Ziver, but they're still with us. They'd both be so proud of you," Gibbs reveals, knowing that because he is.

"They would be proud of you too," Ziva tells her father and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Ziva and Gibbs went on their yearly camping trip and ever since Gibbs has continued to give Ziva lessons. While Ziva is still learning she does know what she is doing and has even started to drive a lot like her father.

It is a summers day and Ziva is at her martial arts lesson. Which has become even more common in recent years Ziva spent her lessons, at least the demonstration part, beating other students. As the lesson has just finished Ziva is packing up her stuff, getting ready to head to NCIS.

"Hey Gibbs," A voice says and Ziva turns to see a boy she has known for years, Victor Cohen, walking towards him.

"Hi Cohen," Ziva says, turning to look at him.

"Nice work today," Victor tells her.

"Thank you," Ziva says. "You have improved, you were almost a challenge," Ziva reveals, and Victor laughs.

"That's good to know," Victor says, looking amused. "How about I buy the reigning champion some lemonade, or do you have to run off to wherever you run off to?" Victor asks curious.

"I can have some lemonade," Ziva responds.

"Great," Victor responds, and the two of them head out of the gym together.

* * *

A while later Ziva, who has had a quiet enjoyable time, is walking into the NCIS squad room where she finds her father and Stan both working

"Hey Dad," Ziva greats.

"Ziver, finally Kid I was about to start making phone calls," Gibbs tells his daughter, looking relieved to see her. "You okay?"

"Yes, I am very good," Ziva answers. "I went to get lemonade with a friend," Ziva explains to her father.

"Okay, next time use the phone and call first," Gibbs requests.

"I will," Ziva says as she sits down at the empty desk and starts to read.

As Ziva starts to read Gibbs feels a sense of relief, as he now knows his daughter is okay, and finds himself being able to concentrate on his work.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**AN:** Thank you so much for the support. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

A few months have passed since Ziva had lemonade with Victor Cohen and ever since Ziva has been spending more time with her friend who she used to only see at her martial arts lessons. Something else that has happened over summer and the months since is Gibbs continuing to teach Ziva to drive and she can now drive well, a lot like her father. It is a Thursday morning, but not just any Thursday morning it is the day of Ziva's sixteenth birthday.

Having woken up in the bed which Ziva and Gibbs built to replace the bunkbeds that are now collecting dust in the attic, Ziva got up and headed downstairs where she wasn't at all surprised to find that her father has made breakfast.

"Happy Birthday, Kid," Gibbs says, as he hugs his daughter and kisses her head, feeling amazed at how much she is growing up.

"I am not a kid anymore, Dad," Ziva informs her father.

"You'll always be my kid," Gibbs assures his daughter as they break apart. "You ready for your driving test this afternoon?" Gibbs asks.

"Yep," Ziva confirms, as the doorbell rings. "That will be Diane, she wanted to give me my birthday present," Ziva explains to her father.

"Ah okay," Gibbs says, really not looking forward to seeing Diane, but he will pretend to be okay for Ziva's sake. "You better go let her in," Gibbs says, as he certainly isn't going to do it, and once he speaks Ziva heads to the door and lets Diane in.

"Happy Birthday, Ziva," Diane says, giving Ziva a hug.

"Thank you," Ziva says, as they break apart. "Would you like to stay for breakfast?" Ziva asks curious.

"I can't," Diane admits, glancing over at Gibbs as she does. "But I wanted to give you this," Diane says, handing Ziva over a present.

Once she has the present Ziva starts to open it and is shocked about what she finds inside.

"A cell phone? Thank you Diane," Ziva says, sounding amazed, as she hugs her former step mother.

"You got Ziva a cell phone?" Gibbs asks, anger in his voice, as that is the kind of thing that Diane should have talked to him about.

"Just because you're anti-technology doesn't mean that Ziva has to be," Diane tells her ex. "Think about it Leroy, this way you can always contact Ziva if needed," Diane explains.

"Please say I can keep it, Dad," Ziva says, looking at her father, and giving him a pleading look.

"Fine," Gibbs says, not being able to resist the look on his daughters face.

"Thank you, Dad! Thank you Diane!" Ziva says, looking between her father and former step-mother.

"Good luck with your driving test tonight," Diane tells Ziva.

"Thank you," Ziva responds.

"Let me know how you do," Diane requests.

"I will," Ziva responds and once she does Diane nods and heads out of the house.

"Come on, you have more presents to open," Gibbs explains to his daughter, and the two of them head back into the kitchen.

* * *

A little while later Ziva and Gibbs have eaten breakfast, and Ziva has opened the rest of her presents, and the two of them are arriving at Ziva's high school.

"I'll be here to pick you up after school and then we'll go to the DMV," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Okay, thank you, Dad," Ziva says, as she spots someone she is very much looking forward to seeing. "I will see you after school," Ziva says, before quickly getting out of the car.

Wondering what his daughter is up to, as Ziva doesn't usually hurry out of the car, Gibbs watches as Ziva hurries over to a fellow student, a boy, who is waiting and once close enough Gibbs watches as Ziva hugs the boy who is clearly more than a friend.

Realising that he owes Ziva more than spying on her Gibbs pulls away from the curb and starts to drive away, knowing that he and Ziva will talk later.

"Have you had a good birthday so far?" Victor asks Ziva curious.

"Yes, I have," Ziva confirms. "I got a cell phone from Diane," Ziva explains.

"Wow, that's great," Victor says, looking glad for her. "So, I know you have plans with your Dad tonight, and this weekend, but how about tomorrow night? Do you have plans?" Victor asks curious.

"No," Ziva says, shaking her head, as she is pretty sure that building a boat with her father doesn't really count as formal plans, not when they do that all the time.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me," Victor asks.

"Like a date?" Ziva asks curious as that's what it seems like to her.

"Yeah, exactly like that" Victor confirms.

"I'd like that," Ziva says, her face breaking out into a grin.

"Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow evening, six thirty, your house?" Victor asks, looking both relieved and happy.

"Sure," Ziva says, feeling like the other option would be NCIS and her house is a better choice than a Federal Agency. "We should get to class," Ziva says, and once she does the two of them head to class together, both grinning and looking quite happy.

* * *

Hours later Ziva has finished school for the day, and Gibbs has finished work. Just like he promised his daughter Gibbs has taken Ziva to do her drivers test. While Ziva is completing her test Gibbs is waiting to see how Ziva did.

Finally, after what feels like a lifetime to Gibbs Ziva walks out into the waiting area where Gibbs is waiting.

"And? How'd you do?" Gibbs asks his daughter curious.

"I passed!" Ziva exclaims, looking excited, throwing her hands up in the air.

"That's amazing," Gibbs says, before hugging his daughter. "Well done, I'm so proud," Gibbs tells his daughter, kissing her head.

"May I drive home?" Ziva asks curious.

"Sure," Gibbs says, taking his keys out his pocket and throwing them at his daughter, who catches them without a problem. "Let's go, Kid," Gibbs says and the two of them head out of the DMV.

* * *

A little while Ziva has driven her and her father home and the two of them are eating their dinner of fireplace stakes. Ever since he and Ziva left the DMV Gibbs has been able to tell that there is something his daughter wants to say, but for some reason isn't saying.

"Everything okay, Kid?" Gibbs asks, not being able to help his curiosity anymore.

"Yes," Ziva confirms, and Gibbs gives his daughter a 'Gibbs stare'. "You do that more since you have become boss," Ziva informs her father.

"Then you know what you should do," Gibbs tells his daughter. "Talk,".

"One day I will be able to ignore that look," Ziva informs her father.

"Sure Kid," Gibbs says, looking amused. "But that's not now, talk to me Ziver," Gibbs requests.

"Nothing is wrong," Ziva explains to her father.

"But there is something you want to talk about," Gibbs finishes, knowing that.

"Yes," Ziva confirms. "I have a date tomorrow night," Ziva reveals.

"Oh, you do do you?" Gibbs asks his daughter, knowing that he and Ziva have always had a relationship where Ziva feels comfortable talking to him and he doesn't want that to change, so he has to be careful what he says.

"His name is Victor Cohen. We are going to the movies," Ziva explains to her father. "I like Victor, Dad. I really do," Ziva explains to her father.

"I assume he is picking you up? What time?" Gibbs asks his daughter.

"Six thirty, here," Ziva explains.

"Home by eleven, otherwise the team and I are coming to find you," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"I will be home by eleven," Ziva assures her father.

"Good," Gibbs responds, and the two of them drift into silence as they continue to eat their dinner.

* * *

For the entire next day Ziva feels herself becoming both excited and nervous. As she didn't have time to go to NCIS after school Ziva headed straight home, something which Gibbs usually doesn't allow if no one else is there.

As he did not want Ziva to be home alone when her date arrived Gibbs purposely went home early, giving his team instructions to call if they needed him. Just before six thirty Gibbs, who is waiting in the living room, sees a car pull into the driveway.

"ZIVER, YOUR DATE IS HERE," Gibbs calls, walking towards the stairs.

"I WILL BE RIGHT DOWN, DO NOT TALK TO HIM!" Ziva yells back.

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN KIDDO," Gibbs yells back, as there is a knock on the door, and so he walks over and answers it finding a teenage boy on the other side. "You must be Victor," Gibbs greats.

"Yes Sir, Mr Gibbs," Victor responds, sounding nervous as Gibbs lets him into the house.

"It's Special Agent Gibbs," Gibbs corrects. "Nice car, have you been driving long?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Almost a year, Sir," Victor responds, looking nervous. "My father made sure I fully understood how dangerous driving could be, and that I reached his standards before I was able to drive his car," Victor explains, Gibbs nods, and Ziva hurries down the stairs wearing jeans and a top with her hair down.

"Victor, hi," Ziva greats once she is at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi Ziva," Victor responds, looking at Ziva in amazement.

"We should go," Ziva says. "Bye Dad," Ziva says, giving her father a quick hug as she grabs her jacket.

"Bye Kid," Gibbs responds. "Home by eleven," Gibbs reminds his daughter as Ziva runs out of the house.

After Ziva leaves with her date Gibbs watches as his little girl drives away before heading back to the living room, honestly feeling like he isn't sure what to do with himself.

* * *

For the next couple of hours things past slowly for Gibbs, but for Ziva the time pasts quickly and she enjoys every single second. Because she was having so much fun Ziva is almost late arriving home.

"You are almost late," Gibbs, who is sitting on the living room couch, says as Ziva walks into the house.

"I still have three minutes," Ziva answers as she closes the door and walks into the living room.

"Did you have a good time?" Gibbs asks his daughter curious.

"Yes, a very good time," Ziva confirms, with a grin.

"I'm glad to here that," Gibbs admits as all he ever wants is for his daughter to be happy.

"I am going to go to bed, Goodnight Dad," Ziva says, before walking over to her father and giving him a hug, and he kisses her head.

"Sweet dreams," Gibbs says as Ziva heads upstairs. As Gibbs watches Ziva head upstairs he can't help but think about how Ziva has changed from the shy little girl she was to the confident young women she is and it makes him incredibly proud.

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Ziva went on her first date with Victor and ever since the two of them have gone on several dates. While Gibbs isn't sure how to feel about the fact that his little girl is dating he does like how happy she is.

It is late at night and Ziva and Gibbs are working on the boat together in Gibbs's basement.

"I just cannot believe it," Ziva comments as she works.

"Ziver…" Gibbs says, with a sigh.

"Come on, Dad. Can you honestly say that you do not find it strange?" Ziva asks her father in shock.

"I haven't really thought about it," Gibbs comments.

"Really?" Ziva asks shocked. "Dad, Uncle Fornell, who is your best friend, is dating your ex-wife," Ziva reminds her father. "I do not believe you have not even thought about it," Ziva admits.

"I've been a bit busy with work, Ziver," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Do you find it strange?" Ziva once again, asks and Gibbs realises that he isn't going to get away with not answering his daughter.

"Well yeah, but I'm not gonna do anything to stop it," Gibbs tells his daughter. "It's not my place," Gibbs admits. "And it is not yours either to get involved," Gibbs explains to his daughter, as he wouldn't be surprised if Ziva tried to get in the middle of her surrogate Uncle and Former Step-Mother.

"I know," Ziva confirms, and the two of them drift into silence as they continue to work on the boat together.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**AN:** Sorry there hasn't been an update in a few days. I've been busy with UNI stuff, hope you like this chapter.

* * *

A couple of months have passed since Gibbs and Ziva talked about the fact that Fornell and Diane were dating and ever since things have gotten more serious between the couple, so serious that they have moved in together.

It's a Sunday and Ziva has just had lunch with Diane and is arriving home. Knowing exactly where her father is Ziva heads down to the basement where, just like she was expecting, she finds Gibbs working on the boat.

"Hi Dad," Ziva greats, as she walks into the basement.

"Hey Ziver, how was lunch?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Good," Ziva says, as she sits down in the frame of the boat.

"Something wrong?" Gibbs asks curious.

"No, I am just not sure how you are going to react," Ziva admits, wondering why she got stuck being the one to tell her father what she has to tell him.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asks, as he stops what he is doing. "Ziver?" Gibbs asks concerned, as he looks at his daughter.

"At lunch today Diane shared some news," Ziva explains to her father, trying to choose her words carefully as she is not sure how her father is going to react, and he gives her an interested look, which tells her to continue talking. "Okay, I am just going to say it. Diane asked me to tell you, so please do not get mad," Ziva requests.

"Ziver, I won't get mad at you," Gibbs assures his daughter, being pretty sure he may get mad at Diane depending on what Ziva says, especially if she asked Ziva to tell him knowing he would get mad. "Just tell me whatever Diane asked you to tell me," Gibbs requests.

"Okay," Ziva says, taking a deep breath. "Dad, Diane and Uncle Fornell are engaged, they're going to get married soon," Ziva explains to her father.

"I see," Gibbs comments, and his voice is hard to read, even for Ziva, who realises what the best course of action is.

"I have some homework to do," Ziva reveals. "I will go do it in my room," Ziva explains before climbing out of the boat frame. "I will see you later," Ziva says, before heading out of the basement and leaving her father alone as she figures it is what is best at the moment.

* * *

For the next couple of hours Ziva does her homework in her room while listening to her music, and as she works she does hear her fathers raised voice, clearly on the phone, and then a while of silence. After the silence Ziva knows that her father needs time and so she just continues to do her homework, giving her father the time he needs.

A little while after everything went silent downstairs Ziva hears a knock on her bedroom door,

"Come in," Ziva says, and her father walks in, and as he does Ziva turns around and faces him. "Are you alright?" Ziva asks her father curious, and a little concerned.

"Yeah Kiddo," Gibbs confirms. "I was never mad at you," Gibbs assures his daughter

"I know," Ziva confirms. "Are you mad at Diane and Uncle Fornell?" Ziva asks curious.

"I'm mad that they made you be the one to tell me, but no I'm not mad at them," Gibbs admits.

"Are you going to go to the wedding?" Ziva asks her father curious, being pretty sure that that is a big ask, but she can't help but be curious.

"I don't know, Kiddo, I don't know," Gibbs admits. "You know I'm ready to do some painting on the boat. You interested in helping?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Sure," Ziva responds, and once she does the two of them get up and head down to the basement.

* * *

A couple of months have passed since Ziva told her father that Diane and Fornell were engaged, and in that time the two of them have gotten married. The ceremony was small and while Ziva attended Gibbs did not, something which did not come as a surprise to the teenager as she would have been shocked if her father attended.

As they do basically every lesson Ziva, Victor and the rest of their class do a mini competition to see who is the most skilled. Unsurprisingly, as it is what is usually happens, Ziva wins.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" Ziva asks Victor curious.

"I guess," Victor says, sounding less than thrilled, which Ziva notices.

"Great," Ziva says, trying to figure out what is wrong, as the two of them head out of the gym.

* * *

A little while later Ziva and Victor are having a tense meal and Ziva cannot deal with the tension anymore.

"What's wrong with you?" Ziva asks, even though she knows she could have been more delicate about it, that is the best way she thinks to ask.

"I'm just a little disappointed that I didn't win, you know how much I've been practicing," Victor says, and because of the way Victor says 'you' Ziva realises what he is really saying.

"Wait, are you saying I should have let you win?" Ziva asks, sounding shocked.

"You knew how important this is to me, and it's not like you loosing once would really effect anything," Victor tells Ziva.

"Wow," Ziva says, sounding both shocked and angry. "I will not make myself less because of you, your, ego," Ziva says angrily. "I do not want to be with someone who thinks I should," Ziva says, before getting up. "We are done," Ziva says before leaving.

* * *

A little while after she left Victor Ziva arrives home and heads straight down to the basement where she assumes she will find her father.

"I am home," Ziva says, as she walks to the stop of the stairs, but not down them. "I will be in my room," Ziva explains to her father, before turning to head upstairs.

"Not so fast Kiddo," Gibbs says, being able to tell that something is wrong. "What's up?"

"Victor and I broke up," Ziva explains to her father.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asks his daughter concerned, honestly not sure how to help Ziva with her first heartbreak.

"I am fine, it was for the best," Ziva admits. "I will be up in my room," Ziva says, before leaving the basement, and heading up to her room.

As Ziva goes Gibbs watches her go he feels pain for her, and wishes, not for the first time, that Shannon was here as she would know exactly how to help Ziva.

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Ziva and Victor broke up and ever since Gibbs has noticed that his daughter doesn't seem too broken up by it, and when he found out why they broke up he wasn't surprised.

As he got new orders Gibbs has picked Ziva up from school and the two of them are just arriving back home.

"Hang on, Kid," Gibbs says, as Ziva goes to run upstairs.

"We need to talk?" Ziva asks curious, as she turns to look at her father.

"Yep," Gibbs confirms, pointing to the couch, and Ziva walks over and sits down.

"I am assuming this means you have new orders," Ziva says, looking at her father, as she knows what her fathers' tone of voice means.

"Yeah, I do," Gibbs confirms. "Ziver, I'm being sent to Europe on a mission," Gibbs explains.

"How long?" Ziva asks, after years of experience she stops herself from reacting to how that makes her feel.

"I don't know, Kiddo," Gibbs admits.

"What is going to happen to me?" Ziva asks curious. "May I come with you?" Ziva asks.

"No, it's too dangerous," Gibbs admits, as he did consider that, but it was too dangerous. "I've talked to Diane, and Uncle Fornell, and they said that you could stay with them," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"Really?" Ziva asks curious.

"Yep. If Ducky wasn't coming with me he would have offered too," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"That's nice," Ziva says, with a smile. "But I will be okay with Uncle Fornell and Diane," Ziva says, knowing that. "When do you leave?"

"That's the thing, Kiddo. I have to leave in a couple of days," Gibbs admits.

"I see," Ziva responds. "Will you be able to call or contact me?" Ziva asks curious.

"No, probably not," Gibbs explains, and Ziva nods, once more hiding how upset she is, but Gibbs knows his daughter well enough to be able to tell that fact. "Hey, it will be okay," Gibbs tells his daughter. "How about you go put yourself upstairs and we'll go do some shopping, and have dinner," Gibbs suggests.

"Okay," Ziva confirms, before heading upstairs.

* * *

For the next few days Ziva and Gibbs try to spend as much time together as possible. Finally, the day has come where Gibbs has to leave for Europe has come. While Diane and Fornell have taken Ziva's stuff into their house Ziva is standing outside with her father.

"You gonna be okay?" Gibbs asks his daughter curious.

"Yes," Ziva confirms, with a nod. "Be careful, Dad," Ziva requests, as she doesn't want to lose him.

"You know I will," Gibbs tells his daughter. "I will take care, I will come back safe," Gibbs says, before hugging his daughter. "I love you," Gibbs says, as he kisses his daughters head.

"I love you too," Ziva responds. "I will see you when you get home," Ziva tells her father.

"Yeah, you will," Gibbs promises his daughter, before walking away, heading to his car.

As her father walks away Ziva just stands and watches, not moving until she watches her father drive away, and once he drives away the only reason she does move is because Diane has come outside and put her hand on Ziva's shoulder.

* * *

For his entire flight to Paris Gibbs thought about his daughter, wondering if he did the right thing by accepting this mission and leaving his daughter. Once he lands in Paris Gibbs heads straight to the safehouse where he finds that another member of the team, a woman, has already arrived.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" The women asks, walking towards him.

"Jethro," Gibbs corrects. "And you must be Agent Shepard," Gibbs says, as he sticks out his hand for her to shake.

"Jenny," she corrects as she returns the handshake. "It's good you're here, we've already got some information," Jenny says and once she does she and Gibbs head over to the table and get started on the work they have to do.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**AN:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

About three months have passed since Gibbs left for Europe and ever since Ziva has been staying with Diane and Fornell. While Ziva loves her former Step-Mother and surrogate Uncle it is the strangest experience of her life staying with them.

As good as Diane and Fornell are, and as much as Ziva loves them, it doesn't change the fact that she misses her father. Summer is usually the time where Ziva and Gibbs spend the most time together, and so she is a little sad that they don't get to this summer, especially consider Ziva plans to go to Israel in a year.

As she hasn't had much to do over the last couple of months Ziva has increased the time she spends teaching herself other languages. As she works on her French, Ziva hears a knock on the door.

"Come in Diane," Ziva says, and as she hears footsteps Ziva realises that they aren't the footsteps that belong to her former step-mother and so she quickly turns around and she is thrilled by what she sees. "DAD!" Ziva yells as she runs towards her father and once she is close enough she hugs him tightly.

"Oh, I've missed you Kiddo," Gibbs says, as he returns the hug and kisses Ziva's head.

"When did you get home?" Ziva asks her father curious.

"A couple of hours ago," Gibbs answers, as the two of them break apart. "I had to be debriefed, but then I came straight here," Gibbs explains.

"How was Europe?" Ziva asks curious.

"Classified," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"So you cannot tell me anything?" Ziva asks curious, as while she understands it is a little surprising as her father usually talks to her about his work.

"I can tell you I worked with some good people," Gibbs admits, thinking about one person in particular. "If you're willing we can go home," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"I just need a couple of minutes to pack my belongings," Ziva tells her father.

"I'll meet you downstairs," Gibbs tells his daughter, before heading there, and as he goes Ziva starts to pack up her stuff, feeling glad about finally going home.

* * *

Over the next ten minutes or so Ziva packs up all her stuff, which has seemed to have spread out more than she would have expected in the time she has been staying with Diane and Fornell, and is heading downstairs.

When Ziva gets downstairs, she finds her dad, Diane, and Fornell waiting in the living room together, and seeing them Ziva is a little amused, as there is clearly a level of tension.

"I have packed everything," Ziva reveals. "Thank you very much for letting me stay Uncle Fornell, Diane," Ziva says, looking between them.

"You don't have to thank us, Ziva. It was a pleasure having you here," Diane reveals, as she walks towards Ziva, and once she is close enough Diane hugs the teenager.

"Diane was right, it was a pleasure," Fornell says, as Ziva and Diane break apart, and as they do Fornell hugs the teenager too.

"I liked being here, it was…. An experience," Ziva reveals, feeling like that is the best way to describe that, while Fornell and Diane assume she was just having an issue with English.

"Let's go Ziver," Gibbs says, and once he does the two of them head out of the house.

* * *

After a relatively short drive Ziva and Gibbs arrive back at their house, and for Ziva it is pretty good sight that greats her.

"Can we work on the boat?" Ziva asks, as they walk inside, as she has really missed doing that.

"Sure Kiddo," Gibbs says, with a grin. "Go put your stuff upstairs first," Gibbs requests.

"Okay," Ziva says, before hurrying upstairs.

Once she is upstairs Ziva puts her stuff in her room, which looks exactly the same as when she left, before hurrying downstairs.

When Ziva walks into the basement she is horrified by what she finds,

"What happened?" Ziva asks shocked, as the boat has been severely damaged someone, and honestly it hurts to see it in such a state.

"I don't know," Gibbs admits, as he was shocked by what he found too.

"Can we fix it?" Ziva asks, walking closer to have a closer look, and while she knows what her instincts are telling her she wants to know what her father thinks.

"I'm don't think so, Kiddo," Gibbs admits, as he looks at the damage portions, clearly feeing bad about that. "I think we might have to start over," Gibbs admits.

"Oh," Ziva says, not sure what else to say, and she is pretty sure that if she tried to speak English right now she wouldn't succeed.

"Let's take the rest of this apart on our terms," Gibbs suggests, as he picks up two tools which he and Ziva can use to destroy the vary thing the two of them, and Kelly, have spent years building together.

"I do not think I can," Ziva admits, as she makes no effort to take the tool.

"It's gonna fall apart anyway, Ziver. You can see the core structure has been damaged," Gibbs says, pointing to the damaged portions. "We can either way to it falls apart on itself or do it ourselves," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"You are right," Ziva says, as she takes the tool from her father, and the two of them start to destroy their precious boat together.

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since Gibbs returned from Europe, and ever since he and Ziva have gotten used to being back together. As she had different rules when living with Fornell and Diane, Ziva has had to get used to being back with her father. While she completely loves her uncle and former step-mother she has to admit, she prefers living with her dad.

It is a Tuesday afternoon and as it's still another week until school goes back Ziva, even though she could stay home alone, is at NCIS. While her father, Stan, and Ducky have been called to the Directors Office Ziva is reading at her father's desk.

As she is so interested in what she is reading Ziva doesn't even realise when her father, Ducky, and Stan walk back into the squad room; though Stan and Ducky quickly exit as they know Ziva and Gibbs have to talk.

"Зивер, как твой русский?" Gibbs asks, as he walks towards his daughter (Ziver, how's your Russia?)

"Отлично, лучше, чем мой английский в наши дни," Ziva answers. (Perfect, better than my English these days) she reveals as that is a consequence of her brain injury while she has been able to improve with other languages she hasn't been able to really approve her English. That means that she is stuck at the level she was when she was eight.

"Good," Gibbs answers, switching back to English. "Ziva, the director gave me another assignment," Gibbs explains.

"Russia?" Ziva asks, as that is what she assumes.

"Yes," Gibbs confirms.

"Am I going to be staying with Diane and Uncle Fornell again?" Ziva asks curious.

"Not if you don't want to," Gibbs explains.

"What does that mean?" Ziva asks curious, feeling very confused.

"Most of the assignment will be uncover. Ducky and I are going to be father and son who moved to Russian for Business purposes," Gibbs explains to her father.

"You and Ducky will be father and son?" Ziva asks, sounding surprised, and a little amused.

"Yes," Gibbs confirms. "And the Director is willing, if it's okay with you, you can join us as my undercover personas daughter," Gibbs explains.

"Really?" Ziva asks, sounding excited.

"Don't get too excited Kiddo, you won't be taking part in anything related to the mission," Gibbs says, being able to tell that that is what Ziva is excited about. "You will be going to school and being a normal teenager, but…." Gibbs starts to say.

"I will have to be…. Aware of my surroundings," Ziva says, having struggled to find the right way to phrase what she has to say.

"Yeah," Gibbs confirms. "If you're not comfortable with this I'm not going to make you come with us," Gibbs explains with his daughter, as while he doesn't want to be away from his daughter, he knows that this has to be her choice.

"This is going to be a long assignment, correct?" Ziva asks, as she is pretty sure that her father wouldn't even consider letting her come on this mission unless it was a long term one.

"It looks like it," Gibbs admits as he could be in Moscow for up to a year and he really doesn't want to be away from her for that long.

"I want to come," Ziva reveals. "Finishing High School in Russia will be a…. good experience," Ziva tells her father.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be," Gibbs admits, being pretty sure that Ziva will be able to adjust to that pretty well.

"When do we leave?' Ziva asks curious.

"End of the week," Gibbs admits. "You, me, and Ducky will be living together, so that Ducky can be with you when I'm not, and Stan will have his own place," Gibbs explains to his daughter, as while he knows Ziva can look after, and protect, herself he would feel better if he knew Ducky was with her, especially in a foreign country.

"Okay," Ziva confirms, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

For the next five days Ziva and Gibbs, and also Ducky and Stan, do what they have to do to get ready for going to Russian. It's the day they are going to leave and knowing they have to go to the airport soon Ziva and Gibbs are in the living room of their house.

"Have you got everything?" Gibbs asks his daughter curious.

"I believe so," Ziva confirms. "What will happen to the house while we are gone?" Ziva asks her father curious.

"It will just sit here, Uncle Fornell is going to check on things while we're gone," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"Hopefully that means the boat will not be destroyed again," Ziva comments.

"Let's hope so," Gibbs comments. "You ready to go, Kiddo?" Gibbs asks curious as he knows that there is not much left for them to do.

"Yes," Ziva confirms, and once she does she and Gibbs head out of the house, neither sure when they will be returning, but both feeling excited, and a little nervous, about what is to come.

* * *

**AN2:** I have plans for Jenny in the future, so please don't be mad about not seeing her now.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

AN: Thank you so much for the support. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.

* * *

Well over twelve hours after they left their house Gibbs and Ziva, who are travelling with Ducky, arrive at the house in Moscow where they are going to be living.

"Wow, this place is nice," Ziva comments, as they walk inside, all carrying their bags, and Gibbs closes the door behind them.

"And we don't have to pay for it," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"Really?" Ziva asks surprised, looking at her father.

"There's a lot of money for this kind of thing," Gibbs explains, and as he does there is a knock on the door. "Go, other room, now," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Dad…" Ziva starts to object.

"Now Ziver, with Ducky," Gibbs says, his voice more forceful, as he knows they don't have time to argue about this.

"Come on, My Dear," Ducky says, leading Ziva into the other room. Even though Ziva knows that she could easily fight Ducky, and win, she decides that she shouldn't do something that would get her sent back to America so soon.

Once they are in the other room Ducky tries to lead Ziva even deeper into the room, but she stops right near the door.

"Ziva, come away," Ducky says, in a quiet voice, and in response Ziva shakes her head.

"Come out, it's safe," Gibbs says, and the second he speaks Ziva hurries into the entry way.

As soon as she hurries into the entry way Ziva finds her father standing with a younger man that she does not recognize, though who Ducky does.

"Ziver, this is Agent G Callen, we briefly worked together a few weeks ago," Gibbs explains to his daughter. "G, my daughter Ziva," Gibbs introduces.

"Nice to meet you, Ziva," Callen says, as he tries to hide how surprised he is that Gibbs has a daughter as he didn't mention Ziva when they worked together.

"You too," Ziva responds.

"Ducky, good to see you again," Callen greats.

"Ziva, why don't you go put your stuff upstairs," Gibbs suggests, looking at his daughter.

"Are you trying… what is the phrase…. Get rid of me?" Ziva asks her father curious.

"Fifteen-minute intel brief," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"Fine, I will find my room," Ziva says, before heading upstairs, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

* * *

For the next fifteen minutes Ziva unpacks the stuff that she has to unpack and starts to memorise everything about her new bedroom, including ways out in an emergency, as she figures that could be useful.

"Ziva," a voice says, and Ziva turns to see her father standing in the open doorway.

"May I come downstairs now?" Ziva asks her father curious.

"Yeah, G's gone to get dinner," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"Great," Ziva says, and she starts to head to the door.

"I want to talk to you about something first, Kid," Gibbs explains to his daughter, and Ziva gives him a interested looks. "You know I have rules for my team," Gibbs says.

"Yes. Mom gave you the idea she thought everyone should have a…. code," Ziva says.

"She did," Gibbs confirms. "Well rule nine for my team is…" Gibbs starts to say.

"Never go anywhere without a knife," Ziva finishes.

"Correct," Gibbs confirms, feeling proud. "Which is why I'm giving you this," Gibbs says, handing his daughter a retractable knife. "I want you to keep it on you at all times, and if you need to, use it," Gibbs says, as while he doesn't like the ide of Ziva needing to use a knife he knows that she knows how to, and may have to considering everything.

"Okay," Ziva says, taking the knife and putting it in her pocket.

"Come on, Callen should be back soon," Gibbs says and once he does he and Ziva head out of the room and downstairs.

A little while after Ziva and Gibbs head downstairs Callen returns, with food, and the three of them, plus Ducky, have a quiet enjoyable dinner together.

* * *

For the next few days Gibbs, Ziva and Ducky get used to being in Moscow. As Stan, who travelled separately, arrived the night before he, Gibbs, Callen, and Ducky can start their mission. It is a Monday morning and Ziva is about to begin her first day of school.

"How are you feeling about school?" Ducky asks curious as he, Gibbs and Ziva have breakfast together.

"Fine, it should be interesting," Ziva admits.

"You know you're going to have to speak Russian the whole time," Gibbs says to his daughter.

"I know. I will be fine," Ziva assures her father, actually feeling pretty okay about speaking Russian all day as she's more confident in her ability to speak Russian than her ability to speak English.

"Good," Gibbs says, and he, Ziva, and Ducky drift into silence as they continue to eat their breakfast.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Gibbs, Ducky, and Ziva get used to being in Moscow. As he and Ducky have to go to an event Gibbs is in his room putting his tux on while Ziva sits in a chair and watches her father.

"What are you going to do tonight?" Gibbs asks his daughter.

"I have school work to do," Ziva explains.

"Okay, well you know…." Gibbs starts to say.

"Not to open the door," Ziva finishes. "I will not Dad, promise," Ziva assures her.

"Good," Gibbs tells her. "If something happens get out of the house, don't try to fight back, and get to the American embassy," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"I know," Ziva tells her father, as he has told her this more than once.

"Good. Ducky and I shouldn't be too late," Gibbs explains to his daughter, as he walks over and kisses her head.

"I will be fine, Dad. You and Ducky should have fun. You have been working since we got here," Ziva says.

"I'm not sure an embassy party counts as fun, Kiddo," Gibbs explains to his daughter, causing her to laugh.

"You get to drink, Correct?" Ziva comments.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that's gonna make things fun," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"Right," Ziva comments, looking amused.

"Jethro, we've got to go!" Ducky yells from downstairs.

"I will see you when you get home," Ziva tells her father.

"Yeah, don't study too much," Gibbs tells his daughter, before leaving.

* * *

A couple of hours later Ziva is siting in the living room reading not one of her school books, but a language one. As she reads Ziva hears someone walking up to the front door and so she reaches for the knife she has always been keeping on her and waits.

A few moments after Ziva reaches for her knife the front door opens and Ducky walks in.

"Good evening my dear," Ducky greats.

"Hi Ducky," Ziva greats. "Where is Dad?" Ziva asks curious, as she sees that her father isn't with the ME.

"I introduced him to a lovely young woman. They went to get something to eat," Ducky explains.

"Great," Ziva says sarcastically.

"What is wrong my dear?" Ducky asks curious, as he sits down on one of the chairs.

"I am just not very…. Fond of the idea of Dad getting married again," Ziva reveals, as she closes her book.

"They just met, I don't think you have to worry about that yet," Ducky comments, as Ziva stands up.

"They will be married before we leave Moscow, I am sure of it," Ziva says, before heading out of the room, and as she leaves Ducky watches her go, feeling unsure about whether he should say something, and what to say if he were to.

* * *

A few months have passed since Ziva and Ducky talked about Ducky introducing Gibbs to a new woman and just like Ziva suspected Gibbs has proposed to her. It is early December, the second weekend in fact, a winter Sunday and Gibbs and Stephanie are getting married.

Due to everything going on the only people who will be at the wedding are Ziva, Ducky, Callen, and Stan. As she is in her room getting ready Ziva can't help but, once again, thinking about her mom and Kelly. Ziva recently celebrated her seventeenth birthday and she keeps thinking about how they should have been there, and every day she thinks about how Kelly would have really enjoyed Russia.

Holding the necklace that her Ima gave her before she left Ziva starts to think about her Ima and Tali. Since being in Russia Ziva has been doing research, and she has become even more determine to go Israel once she finishes high school.

"Ziva," A voice says as there is a knock on her door.

"Come in," Ziva says, and once she does Callen, who she has become pretty good friends with over the last few months, walks into the room.

"Everyone's downstairs you ready to go?" Callen asks curious.

"No," Ziva answers.

"You look ready," Callen says as he looks Ziva up and down.

"I am ready to go, I just do not want to," Ziva admits.

"Not happy about getting another step-mother?" Callen asks curious.

"No," Ziva answers.

"Well would you like me to go tell your Dad that you can't make it?" Callen asks curious.

"No," Ziva answers, as she fiddles with her necklace. "Dad is happy. If he knew I did not like this he would stop the wedding," Ziva reveals, knowing that without a doubt. "I cannot do that to him," Ziva admits.

"Okay, then put your game face on, Gibbs, we've got a weeding to go to," Callens says, with a smirk, and he reaches out his hand.

"Yes, we do," Ziva says, taking Callen's hand, and the two of them head downstairs.

Once Ziva and Callen get downstairs they find Gibbs, Ducky, and Stan, all in suits, waiting.

"Everything okay, Kiddo?" Gibbs asks concerned as Ziva walks downstairs with Callen.

"Yes," Ziva responds. "We should go, yes?" Ziva asks curious.

"Yeah, we should," Gibbs confirms, and the group of five head out of the house.

* * *

A while later Ziva stands and watches, for the third time, as her father gets married. As she watches her father and Stephanie exchange vows Ziva can't help but hope that this marriage goes better than the previous two.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**AN:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

A couple of months have passed since Gibbs and Stephanie have gotten married, and since then, as far as Ziva can tell, they are happy; though Gibbs isn't home much because of work.

It is the middle of the night, and because he has gotten a work call, Gibbs, trying to be as quiet as possible, is walking downstairs. When Gibbs gets downstairs he finds Ziva sitting alone in the living room, under a blanket.

"Ziver?" Gibbs asks concerned, as he turns on the light. "What are you doing up?" He asks, but Ziva just keeps staring out the window. "Ziver?" Gibbs asks concerned.

"This is the first time we have not been home," Ziva explains, keeping her voice low, and the second she explains Gibbs realises exactly what is going on with Ziva.

"I know," Gibbs says as he sits down across from Ziva. "It's hard."

"I miss them," Ziva says.

"Me too," Gibbs says. "Just because we're not home, because we can't visit them, doesn't mean we can't think about them today." Gibbs tells his daughter.

"That is why I am awake," Ziva reveals. "I could not sleep because I was thinking about them," Ziva reveals.

"That happens to me too," Gibbs admits. "Look Kiddo, I've got to go to work. You going to be okay?" Gibbs asks concerned.

"I do not know," Ziva admits. "But you should go," Ziva explains to her father.

"I'll be back soon," Gibbs says, before leaning forward and kissing his daughters head. Once he kisses Ziva's head Gibbs heads out of the house, feeling bad about leaving his daughter but knowing that right now he has no choice.

After Gibbs leave Ziva just cuddles under the blanket and considers to stare out of the window.

* * *

A few months have passed since the eight anniversaries of Shannon and Kelly's death. It is officially the end of the school year and Ziva is about to celebrate her Graduation.

Now that the day has come, as she stares at herself in the mirror, Ziva thinks about everything that has happened since she became a Gibbs, everything she has gained, but also everything she has lost. Not a day passes where she doesn't think about her Ima, Mom, Kelly and Tali, and in the last couple of months Ziva has been thinking all about how much she still doesn't know about what happened to her Ima, and what happened to her is something Ziva desperately wants to know.

As she gets ready Ziva hears a knock on her door.

"Come in," Ziva requests, and her father walks in.

"So, I got something today from Uncle Fornell, he got it to us through secure channels," Gibbs reveals as he walks towards Ziva.

"Are he and Diane okay?" Ziva asks concerned.

"See for yourself," Gibbs says, handing Ziva something which looks like a postcard.

Taking the postcard Ziva has a look and sees _'Announcing the birth of Emily Fornell'_, with a baby picture.

"They had a baby?" Ziva asks surprised, sounding amazed.

"Yep," Gibbs confirms.

"She is very cute," Ziva comments.

"Yeah she is," Gibbs confirms. "How you feeling about today?"

"Scared, but proud," Ziva admits.

"Being scared is normal, and you should be proud. You've done really well, and can do whatever you want next year," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"You might …. what is the word…. Regret saying that," Ziva tells her father, as due to the fact that she has been speaking so much Russian her English has gone back a few steps.

"You still want to go to Israel," Gibbs realises.

"I know it is dangerous, and you do not like the idea of me going back, but I have to do this Dad," Ziva explains to her father.

"I hate the idea of you going back, because I know how much danger you're going to be in, especially considering what you're gonna be doing," Gibbs tells his daughter. "But I also know that I need to listen, and consider, your side," Gibbs explains.

"Really?" Ziva asks, feeling a little surprised.

"Really," Gibbs confirms. "I got word today the mission is ending. In a few weeks we'll go back Home and once we're there we'll have this conversation, and I promise I will listen to your side, as long as you listen to mine," Gibbs explains as he has come to realise that that is the fairest way to do this.

"I will," Ziva assures her father.

"Good," Gibbs comments. "Now let's go, Kiddo, you've got to graduate," Gibbs says, with a proud smile.

"Yeah, I do," Ziva says, and the two of them head out of Ziva's room.

A little while later Gibbs, Stephanie, Ducky, Stan and Callen, the ladder two standing away from the former, all watch as Ziva officially graduates from High School.

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since Ziva graduated from High School and as the mission in Moscow is complete Gibbs, Ziva and Stephanie are arriving back at the Gibbs house in DC.

"Everything looks the same," Ziva comments as the three of them walk back into the house, feeling glad.

"I should hope so, Uncle Fornell has been keeping an eye on the place," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"I will go check my room," Ziva says, before heading upstairs.

The second Ziva walks into her room she remembers the first time she entered the room, with Kelly, and so she walks over and puts her bags on the bed, and just looks around the room, remembering her little sister.

* * *

About a week has passed since Ziva, Gibbs and Stephanie arrived back in the US, and it is clear that Stephanie is having the hardest time adjusting. As she has offered to babysit so that Diane and Fornell can have some time off Ziva is arriving at the Fornell house.

"Ziva, it's so good to see you," Diane says, opening the door and hugging Ziva tightly.

"It is good to see you too," Ziva responds responding to the hug just as enthusiastically, and Diane kisses her head, and the two of them break apart.

"Come in, come in," Diane says, letting Ziva into the house and the two of them head to the living room where Fornell is, holding baby Emily.

"Ziva, it's good to see you," Fornell greats.

"it is good to see you, Uncle Fornell," Ziva greats as she walks over to her Uncle. "Hi Emily," Ziva greats, looking at the baby.

"Would you like to hold her?" Fornell asks curious.

"Can I?" Ziva asks.

"Of course," Fornell says, and he gently passes Emily over to Ziva, who starts to mutter to Emily in Hebrew.

"Are you sure that you are okay to look after Emily?" Diane asks curious.

"Beyond sure," Ziva answers. "I have both your numbers, we will be okay," Ziva explains to her Uncle and former step-mother.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours," Fornell tells Ziva, and once he does both he and Diane kiss Emily's head before they leave. As Fornell and Diane leave it is clear that it is hard for them to leave their baby girl.

"Hi Emily," Ziva greats. "I am Ziva, I am…. Someone you can count on," Ziva says, not sure how else to describe herself and the relationship she and Emily have is. "I am always going to look out for you, even when I am not here, you will always be able to count on me, I promise," Ziva assures the young girl.

* * *

After spending a few hours with Emily Ziva is arriving home where she finds Stephanie in the kitchen.

"Hi Stephanie," Ziva greats.

"Ziva, how was your day?" Stephanie asks curious.

"Good," Ziva answers. "Where is Dad?" Ziva asks curious.

"Basement," Stephanie answers, with a slight annoyed undertone to her voice.

"Okay," Ziva says, before heading downstairs, knowing better than to question why she is annoyed.

When Ziva walks into the basement she finds her father, unsurprisingly, working on the boat.

"How was it spending time with Emily?" Gibbs asks curious, as he watches Ziva walk down the stairs.

"Good," Ziva answers. "Dad, I want to talk about me going to Israel," Ziva reveals.

"Okay," Gibbs says, gesturing to the boat, and Ziva walks over and sits down. "I told you that I would listen to your side, and I will. Why do you want to do this?" Gibbs asks.

"I love you, and Mom, you will always be my parents; Kells will always be my sister, but there is… a part of me, that wonders what happened to Ima," Ziva explains. "Dad, if I do not go back I am always going to wonder," Ziva explains.

"Ziver, you know even if you do go back you might not find the answers you want," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"I know, but I have to try," Ziva explains to her father. "Dad, you have taught me to be strong, to not be afraid, to look after myself, and to do the right thing. This is the right thing," Ziva tells her father, who smiles proudly.

"I am so proud of you," Gibbs assures his daughter. "But I'm not going to lie Kid, the thought of you going back to Israel terrifies me. You'll be going to a country at war," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"I know, I remember," Ziva tells her father. "Dad, since the day you and Mom took me in you taught me to make my own choices. You taught me to decide for myself what I want, and I want this," Ziva explains to her father.

"You're right, we did teach you that," Gibbs says, smiling at his daughter. "Ever single one of my instincts wants to stop you, but you're right. Your Mom and I always taught you and Kelly to make your own choices, and we always said we'd support your choices, so I will support this," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"Really?" Ziva asks, her face brightening.

"Really," Gibbs confirms. "But I'm going to talk to your Uncle Fornell, and we're going to come up with a cover for you. A way to make sure your biological father doesn't realise you are you in case you cross paths. Is that okay with you?" Gibbs asks his daughter, as while he has realised that he can't stop Ziva he is going to do everything he can to protect her.

"Yes," Ziva confirms, and once she does Gibbs leans forward and hugs his daughter, kissing her head.

"I love you," Gibbs says.

"I love you too," Ziva says, and they break apart "Dad, can I try your Bourbon?" Ziva asks curious, feeling that now that she has gotten one miracle she might as well try for another

"One sip," Gibbs says, handing his glass over and once Ziva tries the two of them drift into comfortable silence as they work on the boat together.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

AN: Thank you so much for the support.

* * *

A couple of months have passed since Gibbs agreed that Ziva could go to Israel. While her father and Uncle have been putting into place a cover for her so that she can go back to Israel Ziva has been enjoying her summer, spending her time doing more martial arts lessons, so that she is prepared for what she might face, and babysitting Emily a lot.

It is a Friday afternoon and Ziva is brushing up on the languages she assumes she will be using a lot in Israel, when there is a knock on her door.

"Come in," Ziva says, and her father walks into the room as she turns to face the door. "Hi Dad,".

"Hey Kiddo," Gibbs greats. "We should talk," Gibbs reveals, as he walks over to his daughter.

"Are you and Stephanie getting divorced?" Ziva asks curious.

"No," Gibbs says, looking amused about the fact that his daughters mind went there straight away. "We're in a good place," Gibbs says, and Ziva just nods, not sure if she believes that. "I have something for you," Gibbs says, showing Ziva a manila envelope.

"Is that…" Ziva starts to ask.

"Yep," Gibbs confirms. "We came up with a cover for you," Gibbs explains, as he hands the envelope over.

"What is it?" Ziva asks curious.

"At six you moved to Russia with your mother and father. From that time and the following years there are a lack of available documents so if someone looks into you they won't question the lack of information, but the fact that there are records that show you graduated from a Russian High School will help with the cover," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"But I did that as Ziva Gibbs," Ziva reminds her father.

"That's still going to be your name Kiddo," Gibbs explains to his daughter as he didn't want to change that unless he had to. "Your Uncle and I just set things up so that it is incredibly difficult to determine the fact that you are the daughter of a US federal agent," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"Okay," Ziva confirms, honestly feeling glad that she doesn't have to change her name, again.

"We've also arranged a number you can call, day or night, if you are in trouble," Gibbs explains. "There is also a plane ticket for you, to Israel, via Moscow, for next Friday," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

Feeling overwhelming Joy Ziva just hugs her father, feeling glad to have his support.

"I love you, Dad, and I love Mom," Ziva tells her father as he hugs her. "You are my parents, you always will be, I just need to find some answers," Ziva reveals, hoping her father understands that as she doesn't want him to think that she doesn't care, or that she is unthankful for everything he did for her.

"I know, Kiddo, I know," Gibbs says, as he kisses her head. "I love you," Gibbs responds, as he holds Ziva tightly, wishing that he could keep holding her but he knows that she is grown up, and he has to let her go, as much as he hates that fact.

* * *

Over the next week Ziva gets ready for her trip, and the biggest thing she does to prepare is spend as much time with her Dad as possible, as she knows that is going to be the hardest part, saying goodbye to him. Ever since Shannon and Kelly were killed it has been the two of them against the world, and now she is going to be across the world, and they are both going to be in danger every single day.

The day has finally come for Ziva to leave and she is at the airport with her father, Stephanie, Ducky, Diane, Emily and Fornell. As they stand together the announcement that Ziva plane is about to start boarding comes over the PA system.

"That is my plane," Ziva says, before walking over to Ducky.

"Be safe my Dear, I hope you find what you are looking for," Ducky says, as while he still doesn't know about Shannon and Kelly he knows that Ziva is going to Israel to get some answers about what happened to her biological family.

"I hope so too," Ziva says, before hugging the older gentlemen who has become like a grandfather to her.

As Ducky hugs Ziva he kisses her head, and once they break apart Ziva walks over to Diane, Emily, and Fornell.

"Do you really have to do this?" Diane asks curious.

"Yes, I really do," Ziva confirms, before bending over and kissing Emily, who is being held by Fornell, head.

"This is stupid, and reckless, you are just like your father," Diane says, before hugging Ziva tightly.

"Thank you," Ziva says, feeling like that is a compliment.

"That is not a compliment," Diane reveals, as she kisses Ziva's head, and the two of them break apart.

"Yes it is," Ziva says, and as she and Diane break apart Diane takes Emily which allows Fornell to hug Ziva.

"Watch out for Dad for me," Ziva requests, as she hugs her uncle.

"You know I will," Fornell promises. "If you need anything, you have the number, use it," Fornell requests.

"I will," Ziva promises, and the two of them break apart.

After Ziva breaks apart from Fornell she walks over to Stephanie who is standing near her father.

"We'll be here when you get home," Stephanie says, and Ziva has some doubts about that, and the two of them have a brief hug.

Once Ziva and Stephanie break apart from their brief hug Ziva walks over to her father, who has taken several steps back as Ziva said he goodbyes to everyone else and so Ziva walks over to him.

"You don't have to do this," Gibbs tells his daughter, needing to say that once more.

"Actually, I do," Ziva tells her father. "I will be okay, Dad, because of everything you taught me," Ziva explains to her father.

Feeling like he can't find the words Gibbs just pulls his daughter into a hug and hugs her tightly,

"I love you, Ziver," Gibbs says to his daughter.

"I love you too," Ziva responds as she hugs Gibbs, neither she or Gibbs wanting to be the first one to break apart and so for a few minutes Ziva and Gibbs continue to hug each other.

"Ziva, that's your plane," Fornell says, feeling bad about interrupting, and hearing his words Gibbs and Ziva break apart.

"I love you, all of you," Ziva says, looking between the members of her family, before she picks up her bag and walks away, forcing herself not to look back at them as she goes as she isn't sure she would be able to go if she did.

* * *

A while later Ziva is sitting in her seat, a window seat, as her plane takes off. As the plane sores into the sky Ziva finds herself feeling a lot of different things. She is feeling excited about the possibility of finding answers about what happened to her mother, but also nervous about going back to Israel for the first time since her mother snuck her out of the country, and she can't help but worry about what is going to happen if she must face her biological father.

While she is excited Ziva is also feeling sad about needing to say goodbye to her family, her father especially. Ziva knows, without a doubt, that this is what she wants, that this is the right thing for her to do, but it doesn't make it any easier for her to go.

Staring out of the window Ziva starts to fiddle with the necklace her Ima gave her. Israel is where she was born, where she spent the first six years of her life, but America is where she has called home for eleven years; and so, she doesn't feel like she is going home. Rather Ziva feels like she is going to explore the missing part of herself, something which she knows she needs to do.

* * *

**AN2**: so, I am ending the story here. There WILL BE A SEQUAL. But I need to do a COMPLETE NCIS Re-watch first so that I can figure out how to address the episodes in this universe.


End file.
